


逃之夭夭

by Sssan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan
Summary: 律师包✖️学生桃   年下新坑！小鹿那个我也会一直更放心啦律师包一失足成千古恨，一夜情约到对自己窥探已久的同是学法律的桃，结果从此被缠上，包问能不能放过我，小桃表示，嫌我技术不好没关系，我可以学，我们也可以练，但是你肯定不能去找别人了。





	1. Chapter 1

即使此时此刻有着因为酗酒而带来的头疼加上纵欲过后的全身酸软，比闹钟还要准时的生物钟依旧把刚刚还沉浸在梦里的Sebastian唤醒。有些痛苦的捏了捏眉头，感觉到自己的腰上还落着一只手，随意拿开便起身准备去洗漱，他上午还有个客户要见。  
一边刷牙一边回想起昨晚发生的事情，他本来是因为刚打赢了一场官司跟同事一起去喝一杯打算庆祝一下，然后便在酒吧里遇上了现在仍旧在昏睡的男人, 准确来说，是男孩。  
一开始他注意到这个男孩是因为那时候看到他一个人坐在吧台有些局促的喝着酒，穿着一件再也普通不过的格子衬衫配着一条牛仔裤，跟整个酒吧格格不入，眼神时不时的扫向舞池，经过他们这桌的时候还会稍稍停留一秒，有些青涩的样子倒是让他觉得对方有点可爱。于是便跟Anthony打赌说，自己今天一定那个小可爱。  
“ 你什么连菜鸟都不放过了？！” 这是当时Anthony说的话，他现在还清晰的记得对方一脸错愕的样子。  
他身边的朋友都知道他喜欢时不时的约一炮来解决需求，他喜欢这种未知的感觉，就像赌博一样让人兴奋，你永远不知道自己下一个会碰上个什么样的，如果是个技术好的那皆大欢喜，要是还会玩点花样那更是赚翻了，如果真的万分不行碰上了个早泄的便只能咒骂一句两人再也不见。  
经验也好，直觉也罢，Sebastian对自己看炮友的眼光还是很有自信的，就像买瓜的时候需要拍一拍就知道它甜不甜，他不用动手只要看一看就能知道这人行不行。  
不过让他有些惊喜的是，本来以为这个小可爱还会矜持一会儿，结果，他发誓，连一杯酒都没有喝完，对方就已经跃跃欲试的想要跟他走了。

Sebastian正准备吐了嘴里的牙膏沫，刚一弯腰，就差点栽到水池里，赶紧一手撑着洗手台一手扶着自己的腰稍微活动活动。是，他看人从不走眼，可没想到会这么的不走眼。

Sebastian觉得自己约到的一定是个雏，一定是个一次床都没有上过的雏，他肯定对方把自己过了至少20年的禁欲生活的气愤全都释放在了自己身上，全部。  
即使昨天喝了不少酒，他也记得清清楚楚昨晚都发生了些什么。等他刚洗完澡，连浴袍的带子都没有系好就被那个小可爱，不，应该是那头饿狼扒了下来，一把被按在浴室的墙上亲，当然他不是不喜欢粗暴一点的性爱，一开始他努力的配合着，对方有些生涩的吻技咬的自己嘴唇发疼，努力想抓住主动权，可对方啃咬似的侵入不给他一点机会，他只能一边接受一边试图安慰着他不要着急。  
等两人躺在床上了，准备开始进入正题的时候，对方又变回了那懵懂的小可爱。  
他一点都不知道该怎么做，于是Sebastian只能手把手的将润滑挤到自己的后穴和对方的手上，就在他让他用手指给自己扩张的时候，那人竟然说自己不知道怎么下手。  
脱都脱了没有不做了的道理，于是Sebastian又拿着对方的手指塞进自己的后穴，就在他等着那人能自己有所动作的时候，对方依旧只是全神贯注的盯着他  
“ 亲爱的，你是想神交吗？”   
他说了这么一句，对方才反应过来自己要干点什么，开始了手上的动作，虽然没什么章法，让他欣慰的是他很快就找到了他的敏感点，Sebastian简直觉得自己给他上了一堂生理卫生课，耐心的告诉他，就是那，一会儿干他的时候，就往那顶。  
小可爱不负他望的每一次都按在那个位置上，等差不多了，Sebastian也不再多废话，自觉的对准那个已经发硬的分身坐了下去。  
就在他一点一点适应对方的尺寸的时候，那人倒是着急了，一个挺腰就全部没入了进去  
“ 操…你慢一点 ”   
“ 抱歉，我以为你没力气了 ” 说完，就要将刚进入的分身抽出来，Sebastian赶紧叫停，跟他解释说自己要适应一下。  
就在他本来以为自己今天真的挑了一个失败到不能更失败的炮友的时候，他发现自己竟然被干的连话都说不出来。  
那头饿狼，对，一到关键时刻就能变成饿狼的人，非常听他话的，每一次都狠狠的顶在了他的敏感点上，就在他有些受不了这么强烈的快感的时候，提醒的说了一句 “ 也..也不是…每一次都要..操.不用每次都顶那！”  
让他没想到的是对方的回答   
“ 可是我感觉我碰到那的时候，你看起来很舒服 ”  
不知道该是高兴还是难过，不得不承认这次的一夜情让他爽到不能再爽，这还是他第一次觉得自己这几天不想再出去约了，他需要休息一下。因为每一次刚刚好的刺激，让他不知道比对方多射了几次，他觉得不会承认这可能是因为年龄的问题。  
想到这，Sebastian愤愤的将牙刷扔到洗手台上，走出浴室，床上的人仍然在昏睡，一只手还不停地往旁边摸着像正在找什么  
没有理他穿上昨天的西装，一股浓烈的烟味加酒气，穿着这身衣服出去，不用说就知道昨天他都干了什么。看了看时间还来得及，准备回家先换一身衣服再说。正要穿鞋，就听见里面传来噔噔噔的声音，知道是那人醒了  
“ 我以为你已经走了 ”  
看他一副慌慌张张的样子，Sebastian不以为意 “ 马上就走 ”  
“ 那个…我以后还能找你吗？”  
听见他说了什么，Sebastian笑出了声 “ 啊？你以为我是卖的么？”  
“ 没有！我知道你不是，不是，我的意思是，我以后能联系你吗？不是因为上床…”  
“ 不是上床你联系我干什么 ” Sebastian拿起西服外套 “ 走了” 刚要开门就被一把抓住  
“ 不, 不是,上床也可以，什么都行, 只要能联系你就行 ”   
看他一副不让他联系就不放他走的样子，Sebastian只能伸伸手示意他把手机给他  
“ 等一下马上！就一分钟” 那男孩赶紧去屋里胡乱的翻出自己的手机跌跌撞撞的跑了回来 ，递给他  
将自己的手机号输进去后还给他就准备走，那男孩儿见他要走，又说了一句 “ 我叫Chris Evans ”  
Sebastian没有回答转身就走了 

一路上也没注意手机的动静，浑身难受的他现在都要考虑要不要换个时间去见客户，他应该回家先睡一觉再说。等到家洗了澡想要打电话去公司的时候，拿起手机便看到了一大串信息  
[ 我是Chris，这是我的号码]  
[ 你收到了吗？]  
[ 昨天抱歉，我有点喝多了，我记得你后来好像哭了，真的对不起 ]  
Sebastian看到这一条感觉头更疼了，妈的，这小子怎么什么都记得这么清楚  
[ 我..回去好好练习一下，下次争取表现的好一点 ]  
[ 如果有下次的话 ]  
一连串的短信看的他眼眶直蹦，懒得理他干脆趟床上准备睡一觉，随手跟Anthony说了一声自己不过去了，刚要闭眼手机就又响了两下，是Anthony

[ 下次纵欲过度请不要让我来收场,谢谢]  
还有一条  
[ 下次…嗯…我什么时候都可以]


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian天真的以为，只要自己不去理那小子，慢慢的这个人就该不这么执着了，他也能清净了，可就在他坚持了连续一周被信息轰炸的日子之后，他被现实打败了，因为他在公司看到了那个小子，一大早，站在公司大门对着他招手

Sebastian觉得是不是自己宿醉还没有醒过来，但想到自己昨天晚上根本没有喝酒，更是一阵绝望

“ 你来干什么” 有些不耐烦的问，他可真的是不喜欢这么缠人的炮友，连炮友都不是，一夜情罢了

“ 我以为你会问我怎么知道你在这 ” 

看着他一副神采奕奕的样子Sebastian更是胸闷 “ 所以你怎么知道的？”

“ 我在网上查到了你在哪个事务所 ” 一副想要被表扬的样子

“ 好 ” 

说完Sebastian便进了大楼，以为那小子会被拦在外面，可没想到他也跟着进来了，一脸不可置信的看着他 “ 你怎么能进来？”

“ 我是实习生，今天第一天上班” 说着Chris举起了手里的名牌，第一天上班特意到的早些，就想着等Sebastian来了一起上楼

“ God ” Sebastian掐了掐自己的眉头，问道 “ 虽然这么问有点不要脸，但是，你是因为我来的吗？”一个人连续轰炸你一周然后突然跟你成为了同事，不对，是准同事，他可不觉得这是巧合

“ 当然 ”

果然是这样

“ 那请你装作不认识我，如果让我的同事知道咱们俩的关系很尴尬知道吗？” 说完便进了电梯，Chris也赶紧跟了进去，上班时间的电梯里难免的挨肩并足，每个人都想挤上最快的一趟电梯到底工位。

就在最后一个人试图挤上来的时候，电梯内的所有人都不得不挨得更近，Chris面对着Sebastian站着，被这一挤直接贴了上去，然后就看到对方正瞪他，无奈只能强行往后靠了靠

两人到了公司，Sebastian直接进了自己的办公室，而Chris要先去报个到，毕竟第一天上班，本想要说一句要不中午一起吃午饭，可对方一点不给他机会开口。

Sebastian进了办公室将勒的他难受的领带拽了拽，叹了口气坐在椅子上，千不该万不该，他不该没事找事去招一个大学生，还是一个学法律的大学生，以后是不是在约炮之前还要先问职业？万一再碰上一个这样的同行那可热闹了。

 

这一阵Sebastian一直没有什么事情做，每天来公司也不过是走走过场，偶尔玩玩手机或者整理整理以前的资料，一直到中午Anthony来找他一起去吃午饭，他才反应过来已经过了一个上午

“ 那个新来的实习生…”

“ 别提他” Sebastian现在听到这三个字就头疼

“ 果然是他吧？那次在酒吧的那小子 ” Anthony本来以为是自己想多了，可是怎么看怎么觉得就是那个人，而且最主要的原因是 

“ 我上午只要出去接水就看到他盯着你办公室的门 ”

“ 操” 都跟他说了装作不认识，这么明显傻子都能觉得有点不对

“ 我跟你说不能招这样的吧 ” Anthony同情的拍了拍Sebastian的肩膀 “ 走吧先去吃饭 ”

“ 不去了 ” 他现在真的是烦的要死

 

Chris坐在食堂里左等右等也没有看到Sebastian的身影，最后连午休的时间都要过了也没等到，于是买了一个三明治和一杯热巧敲响了Sebastian办公室的门

“ 进”

正趴在桌子上的人没注意是谁进来，Chris将东西放到桌子上才开口 “ 我看你….”

“ 你怎么来了？！” Sebastian一听到他的声音就是一个激灵，噌的一下起身，又侧头确认了办公室的门是关着的，压低声音说道 “ 我不是说装作不要认识我吗！”

“ 我只是看你没有去吃饭，而且他们的确不知道我们两个认识 ”

听他这么说Sebastian更是来气 “ 你以为别人是傻子吗？你盯着我的办公室看一上午谁能觉得这正常?!”

Chris觉得没有人会注意他这个实习生，自己的举动被发现还是有点不好意思 “ 哦,抱歉，我下次注意”

“ 没有下次！没有！” Sebastian意识到自己的声音有点大了压低了些继续说 “ 现在，出去，正常的做你的工作，谢谢 ”

看他气急了，Chris也不再纠缠，投降似的抬起手往后退，最后开门前说了句 “ 别忘了吃东西 ”

Sebastian随手抄起桌子上的一个本就扔了过去，Chris赶紧关门挡住。

一直到下午三点多钟，Sebastian看着时间一点一点的走，从今天睁开眼到现在他只喝了一杯咖啡，平静下来的他饥饿感越来越明显，如果现在跑出去吃点东西，又有点不合适，外面的人都在噼里啪啦的打着电脑，显得他很闲。

看了看桌子上的三明治，刚要拿起来就想起来那张让自己气到失语的脸，收回了手。可是又想了想，反正不是三明治的错，何必跟自己过不去呢，干脆吃了起来。鸡蛋芝士的，还不错。

外面从窗帘缝隙中看到屋里的人终于把东西吃了，Chris一边欢快的打着字心里一边得意

 

之后的几天Chris倒是听话的没有再来找他，至于还有没有盯着他看，那Sebastian也不知道，因为他可没心思每天八个小时盯着他。

本来想着不再理他就得了，直到Sebastian去休息区接水的时候，在茶水间外听到了里面有两个小姑娘聊天

“ 你看新来的那个实习生了么？还挺帅的诶 ”

“ 可衣品太差了，你看他穿的什么 ”

“ 那有什么的，不过….他跟Stan先生是不是有点什么？”

“ 啊？不会吧？”

至于之后的内容Sebastian没有去听，也没有心思去听，回了办公室努力让自己平静下不立刻去杀了外面那个装作什么都不知道的人，抓起手机发了一条信息

[ 下班在对面的咖啡厅等我]

Chris看到的是谁发来的信息的时候，惊喜了半天，等看到内容更是让他现在就坐不住，离下班还有两个小时，他简直感觉自己坐了两年，直到秒针走了最后一步，Chris便开始迅速的收拾东西，跑去了咖啡厅，最后找了一个灯光不错又有些隐蔽的地方。

大概过了二十分钟，他就看到了Sebastian面无表情的走了进来，说了了一声

“ 走”

不等他问，就已经转身又走了，Chris赶紧拿着包跟上，一直到坐上出租车，Sebastian都没有再开口

“ 那个…” Chris试图想说点什么

“ 闭嘴 ” 

然而失败了，继续老实的坐在一旁，直到他看到目的地是哪，有些不明所以的看向Sebastian

“ 干嘛？”

“ 做爱 ”

已经开好房间的Sebastian直接将人拽上了楼，刚关上房门，就开始脱西服解领带。Chris只好跟着脱了衣服

等两人都躺倒床上了，Sebastian双腿跨在他身上，认真的说 “ 不管你之前跟没跟男人做过，上次你也不吃亏，懂吗？所以别再缠着我，你之后可以去找别人，今天这次算我求求你”

说完就握住对方的分、身准备坐下去

还没有反应过来的Chris被突然的快感爽的说不出话，直到Sebastian完全被进入了，他才找机会说道

“ 我不是为了跟你上床，当然上床也是好的，我的意思是，我喜欢你，我是因为喜欢你才要追着你”

还在因为对方的尺寸而努力调整呼吸的Sebastian听了这话差点没坐稳栽下去

“ 你跟我说因为上了一次床…操..先别动！….就喜欢我不是因为想跟我做爱？？”

“ 当然不是因为做爱，应该说，我认识你三年了”

“ 啊？！”


	3. Chapter 3

“ 三年？！你….你他妈别动了！” Sebastian扶着Chris的腰稳住自己的身形，他这说着话，对方就一直在里面磨，磨得他腰直发软，然而自己的话也丝毫没有起作用，身体里的那东西还在不停地动着，时不时的向上顶一顶  
“ 我警告你..嗯..操..咱们先把话说清楚！”  
Chris的表情明显在回答：他并不想现在停下来，而且他现在非常的爽。  
被对方顶弄的Sebastian也越来越有了感觉，知道现在是没法停下来了，干脆先享受。  
不得不说，在这方面，这小子真的是个潜力股，不像第一次还要自己时不时的提醒两句，今天他什么都不用做，对方每一次的动作都恰到好处  
Chris看着他的表情像得到鼓励似的更加努力的动作，感觉到他可能有些累了，便一个翻身将人压在了身下，让他将腿搭在自己的肩膀上，俯身一边抽插一边吻上了让他想了一周多的唇，自从两人上次上床之后，Chris可耻的几乎每天都在想，这也是为什么他坚持了之前三年没有打扰Sebastian可这次却失败了的原因，食髓知味后的日子总是让他不由自主的想起对方在自己身下呻吟的样子，自己喜欢的人的一切感受都是他给予的，那种感觉他只想要更多。不由自主的便开始更加的用力，更加的深入，想让对方牢牢的记住。  
Sebastian几乎要喘不上气来，身下的动作不但越来越过分，同时像上次一样撕咬似的亲吻也持续着，他偶尔想躲一下却被对方直接扳回了下巴，最后只能有些无力的推搡着说道  
“ 你他妈..是想吃了我么！”   
“ 是，当然，应该说，我现在只想吃了你” 说完，Chris又是猛地向前一顶  
“ 啊..操” Sebastian要怀疑这个人是不是有精神分裂，平时看起来乖的很，怎么一到床上来就像条发了情的疯狗  
再一次被咬住的他放弃了挣扎，感受着一次比一次更强烈的撞击，双手只能一次次的抓着对方的宽实的背，试图分散一下快要承受不了的快感，心里一遍又一遍的骂道这个臭小子上次一定是在跟自己装清纯勾引他，不然怎么今天就这么会了  
每次就在他以为对方要射了的时候，就努力加紧后穴，好让这场性事快点结束，从一开始还能够迎合他的动作，到现在他真是一点力气都用不上了，对方想怎么干他就能怎么干他，这种无力的感觉可不好受。  
Chris也察觉到了他的动作，于是，每次在自己快要高潮的时候变故意放慢动作或者干脆停下让自己冷静冷静，再开始下一轮的进攻。  
“ 你...嗯..差不多得了...” Sebastian想用脚蹬掉还在自己身上不停动作的人，然而刚刚碰上对方大腿的脚就因为又一次猛烈的进入蜷缩起来，不由自主的攀上了那因为挺动而绷紧了肌肉的腰肢。他感觉自己身体里的大家伙开始有些抽动，赶紧收紧后穴，可随着他的动作，对方又停了下来，伏在他身上调整着呼吸。  
忍无可任，Sebastian骂道 “ 你他妈能不能别往死里干！”  
他说完对方却撒娇似的趴在他的颈窝，小声嘟囔着 “ 下次不知道还是什么时候 ”  
话落，又开始小幅度的动作，Sebastian觉得自己下半身快要没有知觉了，只有身体里的那一点还在提醒着他，他还没有瘫痪，感觉到对方又要开始，赶紧说道   
“ 下次你来定！你来定行吗！快点射！”  
“ 真的？” Chris有些惊喜的看着他，想要确定是不是因为自己爽过头了而出现幻觉  
“ 是是是！”   
听他这么说，又猛地抽插了几下便射了出来，他强迫自己忍了很久了，早就想高潮了，不过是不舍得而已  
终于被放过的Sebastian也大喘着气缓着神，自己的后穴已经不能闭合了，感觉有什么粘稠的东西从那流了出来，反应过来是什么，震惊的说道 “ 你没带套？！”  
躺在他身边还时不时的吃着豆腐的Chris被他这么一问也蒙了，回忆起是怎么开始的，反驳道  
“ 是你自己坐上来的，我还没来得及戴”  
“ 操 ” 之前他气急了，什么也没想起来，Sebastian懊恼的用手搓着眼睛，眉头皱的不能更深  
“ 你放心，我没病 ” Chris看他如此在意，只能这么安慰，不过他说的是实话，他两次性生活都是跟一个人，哪里来的病   
“ 你…要不要去洗一洗？” 又小心翼翼的问着似乎还在生气的人  
Sebastian试图想起身，可是腰间一点力气都没有让他不得不依旧躺在床上，看着对方还一副生龙活虎的样子，硬是忍着身后的不适说道 “ 待会儿！”  
“哦..” Chris将人翻过来，让他趴在自己旁边，  
“ 你干嘛！” Sebastian以为这个臭小子又想要，再来一次他真的是别想下床了，正想把自己翻回来，一双大手就按在了自己那没有什么知觉的腰上，瞬间缓解了过度使用后的不适  
“唔…” 发出一声舒适的感叹，没一会儿，被按摩的不知不觉快要闭上眼睡着了的Sebastian突然想起对方说认识自己三年，一下睁了眼  
“ 你还没说 ”  
“什么？”  
“ 三年 ”  
意识到他在说什么，Chris有点不好意思开口，暗恋这种事情不管多少岁被发现都是有点尴尬的，自己之前没留神不小心说漏了嘴，以为他都忘了，没想到现在又提起来了  
“ 那个….”  
“ 老实交代 ”  
看他不但算放过自己，Chris只能实话实说 “ 三年前，我刚上大一，因为学的法律系，一个朋友的案子刚好要开庭了，我就去旁听了 ” 看着他没什么反应，继续手上按摩的动作 “ 那场你是原告的案件代理人 ”  
Sebastian回忆了一下，时间实在有点久远，三年前他可没少接案子，一点都想不起来 “ 哪次？”  
“ 被告猥亵他的继女，那个女孩儿是我的同学 ”  
“ 哼，那个猥琐男” 听他这么说，Sebastian倒是想起来了，那个女孩儿没有什么证据，好在最后在她家里发现被她继父藏在花盆土里的录影带   
Chris看他骄傲的样子笑了笑，继续说 “ 那是我第一次完完整整认认真真的看完一场官司，回家之后我就从来没有忘了你说辩词的样子 ”  
 说实话，那时候的感觉可真的称不上是喜欢，就是崇拜，单纯的崇拜，在法庭上的Sebastian跟平时截然不同，全神贯注，利口巧辞。  
后来他发现自己的偶像私生活有些混乱，难过了好一阵，直到有一次他忍不住去一家Sebastian常去的酒吧，那是他第一次进gay吧，想看看对方生活中到底是什么样子，一开始还因为第一次进这种鱼龙混杂的地方有些慌乱，可当他看到Sebastian跟一个男人在舞池里跳舞的样子时，就完全无视掉了身边的一切，以为肯定接受不了的他，完全被迷住了。  
Sebastian搂住那个男人的脖子扭动着腰身，时不时亲昵的趴在那人耳边说些什么，就在他看到Sebastian用膝盖顶了顶那个男人的胯部时，他完全将自己代入了进去，他硬了，因为意淫他的偶像，硬了。相比与第一次看到他辩论的难忘，这次让Chris更加着迷，他后来会时不时的去几个酒吧看一看，毕竟旁听打官司的机会不是随意的，这是他唯一可以遇到Sebastian的地方。  
Sebastian还等他继续说 ，可是半天都没有反应，回头便看到Chris在愣神  
 “ 喂，怎么不说了 ” 他还是很满意这个答案的，被一个同行的小弟弟崇拜极其的满足了他的虚荣心。“啊？ 哦, 没有然后了，然后就是你都知道了 ” Chris可不打算把自己跟踪他去酒吧和意淫他的事情说出来，那可真的是太羞耻了  
“ 切 ” Sebastian听出来他有什么没说，毕竟有三年呢，怎么可能中途什么事都没有发生，回忆了很久也没有想起来之前到底见没见过这个小子，不过知道对方真的是因为暗恋自己三年，他也缓和了一些自己之前的态度  
“ 那…那个什么 ” Chris觉得自己该说的都说了，两人床也上了，看上去Sebastian也不是那么烦自己了，他有点想要更深一步的，嗯，虽然有点着急，可是毕竟对于他来说已经很久了  
“ 什么？”  
“ 那个, 那我们可以交往吗….” 越说越心虚，因为他听到了他话音还没落就从对方嘴里传出的笑声  
“ 小弟弟，我比你大八岁 ” Sebastian觉得有点可笑，一个初出茅庐的毛头小子说因为各种原因喜欢自己然后就想跟他交往？  
“ 年龄不是问题 ”  
“ 怎么不是？再说了，你知道我跟多少个人上过床吗？” Sebastian呲牙咧嘴的翻身坐起来，拍拍他的肩膀 “ 我怎么可能跟人上两次床就交往？”  
“ 我暗恋了你三年 ”  
“ 不是我暗恋你，懂？” 说着下床准备去洗个澡，身上实在太难受了  
“ 我可以追你！” Chris依旧不放弃，能说的都说了怎么能就这么算了  
“ 那你试试吧 ” 懒得跟他再说，Sebastian随便甩了一句。可是，之后他就知道，床可以乱上，话可不能乱说。


	4. Chapter 4

当天晚上Chris死活要Sebastian留下来住一晚，美名其曰说是房间开都开了不住浪费，正好明天一起去上班

“ 我花的钱我愿意 ” Sebastian一开始毫不犹豫的拒绝了，可等他洗完澡换衣服准备走的时候发现一件衣服都没有，怎么找都找不到，就连那小子自己的衣服都没有，逼着他说藏哪了

“ 我刚刚看真的太皱了，所以我让前台拿去洗了 ”

看着他一副我明明是好心怎么还要被骂的样子，最终Sebastian没办法只能认命的留宿一晚。

不过经过这一晚，Sebastian发誓他再也不要跟这小子睡一张床，一个晚上，整整一个晚上，自己身上一直搭着一只手，他推下去，不一会儿就又搂过来，警告了他一句，好不容易老实了一点。可等他半梦半醒要睡着的时候，就感觉那只手又将自己搂了过去，不过马上要睡着的他懒得再骂人便妥协了。

让Sebastian没想到的是第二天一大早他醒过来的时候，Chris已经坐在一旁的沙发上玩手机了。

刚起床还有点懵，早上容易有点低血糖的他坐在床上缓神。等完全清醒的时候就看刚刚还坐在沙发上的人，现在正抱着自己不时的亲两下额头

“ 你在干什么”

“ 我以为你不舒服 ” 一开始他真的没想过来，可是看对方一直坐在床上闭着眼，跟平时伶牙俐齿的样子完全不一样，就像还没睡醒的猫似的，迷迷糊糊的坐在那感觉下一秒就又能倒回去继续睡，可爱的要命，忍不住就想过来抱一抱

“ 我不舒服跟你亲我有什么关系吗？” 说完，Sebastian拍开还搂着自己的手，起身去了浴室，正准备上厕所，就看Chris靠在门框上看着他

“ 出去啊 ”

“ 怕什么，还…好好好 ” 还没等他说完，Sebastian就随手抓了一管牙膏扔了过来，Chris一把接住，又放回了洗手台 “ 我出去等你 ”

要说Sebastian谈过不少恋爱，也不是没被追求过，但是这种粘人到让他抓狂的小弟弟他是第一次遇到。

两人在上班的路上说好了在公司要装作不认识，一部分原因当然是因为他不想被缠着，其次是，Sebastian可不想别人觉得他老牛吃嫩草，遭人恨。

当然，理想跟现实总是差很多的，本来上午在办公室里他没觉得什么，偶尔出去一趟也看Chris老老实实在工位上做着工作，可午饭的时候，刚跟Anthony坐下他身边就又来了一个人

“ 你好，我是Chris Evans ”

“Anthony Mackie ”

放下餐盘，随手把自己的杯子跟Sebastian的换了一下 “ 你上午喝了不少咖啡，换点别的 ”

Anthony意味深长的看着眼前两人的互动，今天早上刚见到Sebastian他就知道这人昨晚又出去疯了，因为这个人是绝对不会连续两天穿一身套装的，就在她准备上去打声招呼的时候，就看电梯后面跟出来了这小子，而且Sebastian还抓着他不知道说些什么，嗯，虽然看起来有点不耐烦，可他还是感觉到了有点不对劲。

等到了办公室他第一件事就是去打听，Sebastian向来跟他没什么秘密，更何况是这种被人追求的小事，他听完了只说了一句话

“ 这小子真的不一般 ” 

他真的觉得能在忍住暗恋三年都不被对方知道真的是一件让人佩服的事情。

还有就是现在，即使Sebastian再不爱搭理他，他也能一厢情愿的贴上来。

“ 你认识我？” 说完Chris又想到了什么接着说道 “ 啊,Seb跟你提起的？”

正喝了一口苏打水的Sebastian被他的话呛的直咳嗽，长这么大除了他爸妈还没人这么亲密的叫他

“ wow~ ” Anthony听他这么说调笑的看着Sebastian，等着看他的反应 

“ 你犯什病！”

Chris看了他一眼没有回答，转移了话题 “ 我下周想请一下假可以吗？学校里有些事情要处理” 说着又把目光转向了Anthony

“ 当然，你去跟人事那边说一下，什么事要一周的假？” 

“ 教授想带我们出去一趟，跑的地方有点远”

Anthony点了点头，他理解的很，大学教授总是喜欢搞这些东西，然后更让人头疼的是回来要写一篇奇长的报告

Sebastian在旁边听着也不搭话，心里暗喜，他现在把不得这小子可以走远一点，免得自己每天这么累心

 

等吃完三人回到了办公室，Chris只能又回到工位开始做起自己无穷无尽的工作，而Anthony趁着没什么人注意钻进了Sebastian的办公室聊起了闲天，没办法这就是实习生跟老鸟的区别

“ 嘿，那小子真是认真的？” 他真的太好奇了，他感觉那个叫Chris的小男生真的是下定了决心要追自己的哥们，而且就刚刚吃饭那会儿，举手投足的小动作都让人觉得那么腻，对，就是腻，比如看到Sebastian意面的酱汁滴到了外面赶紧拿纸帮忙擦，又或者是说着话总要摸摸肩拍拍背，总之，如果不看Sebastian那无奈的表情，这完全就是对待恋人的样子，从刚来的时候偷偷摸摸的看到现在明目张胆的动作，就差在胸前贴一张牌子 “ 嘿，这个男人是我的 ”

“ 我怎么知道？！我就是开了句玩笑谁知道他真的开始这样 ” Sebastian更是郁闷，他昨天真的就是随口一说，没想到Chris真的会当真，这倒是像自己吊着人不放的感觉

“ 说真的，真的一点感觉都没有？” Anthony夸张的继续说 “ 暗恋三年，被你骗上床，又开始追你，兄弟你真的不吃亏 ”

“ 他完全小孩子好吗？” 如果说被暗恋三年这件事让他一点触动都没有那肯定是在说谎，任何一个人听到这件事都知道这到底有多不容易，但是问题就在于对方比自己小了将近十岁，即使他并不想承认，但是这的确是事实，找一个比自己小的对象可绝对不是一件让人舒服的事情，等自己魅力不再了的时候，爱人却正当年，再自信的人都会没有安全感。

“ 好吧，不过外面的几个小姑娘倒是真的喜欢他 ” Anthony一边往外走着一边比划着 “ 金发，蓝眼睛，长腿，宽肩啧啧啧，sexy boy ”

Sebastian被他的样子逗笑了，摆了摆手示意他别再说了。等办公室再回到安静，他一边看着电脑上的文件，一边想着刚刚Anthony说的，心里嘀咕了一句

“ 活儿还好 ”

 

时间刚到下班的点Sebastian几乎是掐着时间冲出了办公室，那边Chris还没反应过来就已经开不见人影了。这也是为什么他那么着急，要是又被那小子逮到还不知道怎么闹。

回到家换了一身舒服的衣服Sebastian躺在床上累的不想动，从昨天晚上到现在他感觉自己时刻保持着警惕，现在好不容易躺在了自己的床上，整个人都泄了下来，连晚饭都不想吃，闭着眼睛没一会儿就要失去意识了，就在这时突然被电话的铃声的吓醒。下意识的以为又是Chris来轰炸他，抓起手机刚准备骂人，可一看没想到是Charles

“ 嘿兄弟，要来喝一杯吗？”

“ oh god，算了吧，我想睡觉了”

“ 啊？现在刚八点，而且今天朋友过生日，有人请客”

“ 我今天真的...”

“ 老地方一会儿见！快点过来”

Charles说完便挂断了电话不给他一点拒绝的机会，叹了口气坐起身，换了一身休闲一点的衣服便走了，等他到了酒吧的时候人已经都到齐了，晚来的他自然而然的被罚了几杯酒，来都来了Sebastian也打算放松一下，忘情的跟朋友玩了起来，完全忘记了自己还有一个大麻烦

就在他喝下第二杯酒的时候，Chris那边就接到了酒保发来的信息提醒他Sebastian又来玩了。没办法，如果三年还不认识一个酒保，那对任何人来说都太失败了。


	5. Chapter 5

当年Chris总是一个人来这家酒吧，每次都是在吧台随便点一杯什么，一坐就是一两点，后来Carlos，就是那个酒保，觉得这个男孩挺有意思就来找他聊一聊。知道了他每天来这是干什么的时候，笑的腰都直不起来，不过后来看他这个大学生又要学习，又要在这蹲点怪惨的，好心的决定以后只要看到Sebastian过来了就提醒他。

等Chris到了酒吧里面已经挤满了人，挤进去一眼就看见了正在跟人拼酒的Sebastian，桌上放着至少三打小酒杯，他先去了吧台和Carlos打了声招呼

“ 今天这么慢？” Carlos递给了他一杯酒，平时这小子接到电话最多半个小时就来了，今天将近一个小时才到

“ 学校有点事 ” 之前刚回了学校Chris就被教授叫走了，说是要交代他一些后天要出去的事情，正说着他就接到了Carlos的信息，本来想等着教授说完了再走，结果被看出来了他好像有些事情，找了借口说家里突然出了点事，好在教授就这么放他走了，说还有一些不重要的事给他发邮件。

Chris靠在吧台一直盯着Sebastian那边，就看他喝的已经疯了起来，坐都坐不稳，没骨头似的靠在他身边那人的身上。以前他没少见过这样的Sebastian，如果说原来他还能老实的坐在吧台看着他跟别人亲密的动作，那这几天他像是被开了什么开关一样，他的控制欲让他现在只想把这个人从这个乌烟瘴气的地方拽出去，不给他再疯闹的机会然后按在床上干的他让他不再敢这么做。

“ 喂 ” Carlos看着眼前坐着的这个人表情越来越不对，打断了他盯着那边卡座的眼神 “ 怎么了？”

他以前还真是没见过这个乖小子这幅样子，嗯，像要吃人

“ 没事 ” 反应过来的Chris搓了搓自己的脑袋缓过神来 “ 他喝了多久了？”

“ 嗯…没太注意，不过好像一直在喝吧？他不是一直这样么？” 

Carlos话刚落，Chris就起身要过去，见状一把将他拉住 “ 喂喂喂！兄弟，你干什么？”

“ 去找他啊？”

“ 你疯了？那你憋了这么多年不是暴露了么？！” 

Chris意识到Carlos还不知道这一阵发生了什么，刚要开口解释，Carlos又接着说 “ 而且，你这个样子也约不到他吧？” 说着上下指着他一身穿着，撇了撇嘴，他一直对Chris的衣品很无语，永远是T恤加格子衬衫配上牛仔裤运动鞋

“ 怎么了？” Chris没明白他什么意思，他不是一向这样穿么

“ 你对自己的审美有什么误解吗？” Carlos看着他一副理所应当的样子 “ 你想约他？”

Chris点了点头又摇了摇头，他是要追他，回头一看Sebastian已经趴在旁边那人的身上了，那人到底是谁？！！不想再理Carlos，有机会了再跟他解释

见他又要走，Carlos又一把拦住他 “ 嘿嘿嘿！你冷静点！你看他什么时候约过你这样的人？！”

“ 谁说他..”还没等Chris说完Carlos又说 “ 兄弟帮帮你，走 ”

说着交代了身边的同事一声拉着Chris就上了楼，他平时没事经常住在这，上班也方便他也懒得再每天凌晨跑回家

找出两件像样的衣服递给Chris “ 换上 ”

“ 不用，我就是...”

“ 我发誓你现在这样他不会看上你，快点 ” 说完他便关门下了楼

等他再看到Chris出现在他面前，Carlos调笑的吹了个口哨 “ 这才像个样子，祝你好运兄弟 ”

事到如此，Chris便不打算直接将人拽走了，说实在的之前他有多能忍，现在他就有多生气，这个人可以现在不答应他交往，可以对他爱答不理，但是他不能接受他现在再去跟别人在一起，别说不能在一起，亲亲我我也不行。

“ 嘿，要喝一杯吗？” 他耳濡目染了这几年，怎么搭讪的开场白还是知道一些的，说真的他当时被Sebastian约到的时候完全是因为震惊，再加上第一次跟他说话的紧张才让他看起来那么无措

一桌的人并没有完全都被他的到来吸引，大部分人仍然在继续跟身边的人嬉闹，只有Sebastian和他身边那个男人看向了他，而此时Sebastian还窝在那人的身上，看他的眼神都有点不能聚焦，Chris的眉头不受控制的跳了两下

Sebastian觉得自己今天真的是有点喝高了，不然怎么能在这时候又看见了Chris那小子，缓了缓神又感觉好像不是，就只有脸和那小子长得一样，眼前这个人穿着一件黑色V领子T恤衫和深灰色的窄版牛仔裤将身材衬的恰到好处，稍稍短一点的衣袖正好露出大臂上的肌肉线条，半塞在裤子里的上衣让人一眼就注意到那两条长腿和窄腰，不过这人现在迷人的眼睛因为脸上的笑意微微眯起来，还有那高挺的鼻子下，微微翘起的一边嘴角，让Sebastian觉得有些胆寒

“ 坐 ” 旁边的Charles正好已经被Sebastian倚的不耐烦，趁机会让他做好，给刚来的这人腾出一些位置

Chris贴着Sebastian坐下，喝的坐不稳的Sebastian因为他的靠近不由自主的微微倚在他边上，但似乎是在提醒自己要坐稳一点，偶尔会起身一下但是又会再次因为酒精的作用斜靠过来

“ 把杯子给我 ” Sebastian踢了踢旁边的Charles，既然是来喝一杯的他当然给面子

“ 干马提尼，来点么？” Chris拦下了那边正在拿杯子人，将自己手里的酒递过去 

“ 当然 ” 说着，Sebastian就接过那杯酒一口便喝了一大半，回头看着身边的人，这次近距离的观察让他更觉得这个人真的跟Chris那个小子长得一模一样，他摇了摇头，又看了看。

Chris看着他有些不敢相信的样子凑到他耳边说道 “ 还没认出来么 ” 说着，一只手掐了掐他的臀瓣

“ 操！” Sebastian差点将手里的酒杯扔出去，那边的Charles本来不想打扰他们两个，听到Sebastian的骂声便过来问怎么了

“ 你好，我是...” 

“ 闭嘴！” 

Chris刚想自我介绍一下就被Sebastian打断，看着他有些生气的表情，这次他没有老实的不再说话

“ 我是Chris Evans，他的男朋友 ” 其他人也被他这句话吸引过来了目光，一边吹着口哨一边调笑着两人

“ 放屁！我让你闭嘴！” Sebastian现在酒醒了一大半，揉了揉自己的脸，大家以为Sebastian是因为不好意思了，更加过分的起着哄

Charles跟Sebastian认识了这么多年，知道这事肯定不是那么简单，实相的不再多说，但还是礼貌性的向Chris举了举酒杯

“ 跟我出来 ”

Sebastian说完就起身往外走，气冲冲的一路上撞了不少人，Chris跟在后面向人家道歉，刚出门就被一把拽了过去

“ 你到底想干什么” Sebastian现在被风一吹更是清醒了不少，现在除了气愤什么感觉都没有。

“ 我…”

“ 谁他妈是我男朋友？我跟你说了我们不合适，你能不能别再跟着我了！上班没有办法我就不理你了，下班了你还这样，你他妈是变态吗？！” Sebastian本来以为他就是在公司或者私下闹一闹，他想着不理他了过一阵就老实了，没想到今天直接来这闹出这么一通

Chris被他说得有些愣，一时不知道怎么反驳 “ 我说了我要追你，你同意了 ”

“ 那好我现在跟你说，我现在不允许你追我了可以吗？”

“ 你答应了为什么还跟别人那么亲热 ” 

“ 我他妈跟谁亲热爱的着你的事么？！我现在立刻去跟别人上床也跟你一点关系都没有知道么，你凭什么管我？” 本来想争辩一下他怎么就跟别人亲热了，可是Sebastian懒得再纠缠那些，他现在只想用最直接的办法把这个烦人的小子撵走，如果说他知道这个人暗恋了自己三年还有点感动的话，那现在他完全是成倍的烦这个人

Chris所有因为看到他依靠在别人怀里的怒气就像砸向了一团棉花，全部因为这些话泄的毫无力量，他感觉自己现在就像一个五六岁的孩子在闹脾气一样，因为跟别的小朋友争夺自己喜欢的玩具，自己得不到干脆砸掉谁也不要有。是，本来就不是他的。

“ 我…我真的喜欢你 ”

“ 那我求求你别再喜欢我了，我不喜欢你！” Sebastian最后扔给他一句话便走了，一点机会都不再留给他。

Chris蹲在地上，懊恼的抱着头，他把一切都搞砸了，之前好像已经有些机会了，他感觉到了，之前Sebastian真的不那么抗拒他了，可是现在一切都搞砸了，他不应该说是他男朋友那句话的，如果不说那句话就还有机会的，可是他真的太生气了，他当时只有一个想法，他想让那些人知道这个人是他的，如果他老老实实的向以前一样坐在吧台就好了。

过了一会儿他看见Sebastian拿着东西又从酒吧出来，拦了一辆车便走了，看都没看他一眼。

什么如果都没用了，他知道Sebastian这次是真的急了。


	6. Chapter 6

那天回家以后，本来就累得够呛的Sebastian加上喝了不少酒，什么也没想，直接就倒床上睡过去了，好在第二天是周末不用上班，一早便醒过来的他因为宿醉，头疼的半天缓不过神来，靠在床头闭着眼。等慢慢清新，回想起昨天晚上都发生了什么，一阵心烦。

起身准备去洗掉这一身臭气，本来泡在浴缸里舒服的很，可是心里却控制不住的开始想昨天晚上自己说的话，好吧，他承认他觉得昨天的话说的有些重了。本来当一句玩笑就过去了，怎么一个没收住就急了呢。毕竟那还是个没毕业的小朋友，这么伤了人家的感情有点过意不去。

安慰自己那小子可能一觉过去就不在意了，或者知道自己喝多了口无遮拦，正想着手机便震了几下，以为是他，赶紧拿起手机，结果一看只是一条广告，咒骂了一句，刚想将手机放回架子，可能因为手上太滑，一个不小心手机便掉进了浴缸

“ 操！” 迅速的捞了出来，可是那花了一半的屏幕告诉他这没救了。果然，在你本来就很烦的时候，总是很巧的来点什么让你更郁闷。将手机仍在一边，心情更糟了，索性不再泡。刚好周末，他得先去买个手机。

Chris这边躺在公寓的床上一晚上没有睡着，满脑子都是Sebastian跟他说的那几句话 “ 你是变态吗？”“ 求求你不要再喜欢我了！” 那画面就像回放电影一样一遍遍的出现在脑海里。

他甚至越想越觉得Sebastian说的真的太有道理了，这三年他不就是一直这么见不得人的跟踪他妈？之前Sebastian对他态度好因为他还不知道自己总是在酒吧盯着他，现在他知道了都知道了，当然会觉得他可怕，是啊，自己被盯了三年都不知道，甚至可以去告他了吧。

不知不觉天都大亮了，Chris庆幸今天不用去上班，不然面对他更是无地自容，不对，他可能不应该再让Sebastian见到他了，话都说的这么清楚了，他还怎么跟他在一个公司工作，然后让他指着他说“看，这个未来的律师，是个跟踪狂 ”

不过他忍不住还是给对方打了一个电话，好不意外，无法接听，可能已经把他加入黑名单了。

更加确定，他应该辞职，反正只是一个实习而已，而且本来去那里实习的原因也是因为Sebastian，刚好学校里的事情也开始忙起来了，他应该专注于学习。

可是拿着手机怎么也不想打出去这一通辞职的电话，他舍不得，最后这一点机会他当然舍不得。最终放下了手机，提醒自己，再一会儿，等他见完教授就辞职。

Sebastian迅速的出去又买了一个手机，他真的只是因为不习惯没有没手机的生活，完全没有怕谁联系不到他。没什么事做又不想回家，于是他找了个咖啡厅坐一会儿。一闲下来他又开始想起昨天晚上的事，他现在连当时小朋友的表情都回想起来了，嗯，像一只被扔掉的小奶狗，可怜的要命。

说实话他也不知道怎么就说出那么过分的话，以前他也拒绝过别人也遇到过有点难缠的炮友，但他真的没有这么恶言相对过，他不喜欢把事情闹的太尴尬，对谁都不太好。

于是Sebastian把一切原因都归因到Charles身上，完全是因为他本来就很累，还逼他去喝酒才导致这样的结果。拿起新买的手机，他现在应该庆幸电话卡还是可以用的，不用他再费时间去弄这些东西，找到Charles的电话发过去了一条咒骂的信息，迅速得到对方不明所以的回复，但是没有再理他。

又坐了一会儿，之前没有收到小朋友的短信他觉得一定是因为太早了，小孩子没有起床，可是现在已经将近中午，Sebastian的手机依旧没有一点动静，他继续安慰自己，小朋友昨天可能也喝多了，今天要睡的久一点，直到快到午饭时间，安静了一上午的手机终于响了

Sebastian迅速拿起手机，结果一看来电的人，他甚至想把这刚买的手机再扔到浴缸里，不过最终还是接听了

“ 嘿，兄弟，下午要来健身房吗？” 是Anthony，他们两个经常会约着运动

“不去 ” Sebastian语气不怎么好 “ 没事挂了 ” 喝了最后一口咖啡，他准备去吃点东西

“ 喂喂喂，发生什么了？” 对方这语气一听就知道肯定有问题

“ 没事 ” Sebastian可不想说因为我骂了一个小朋友然后因为过于愧疚苦苦等了一上午的电话可是人家根本没有理我

“ 你在逗我吗？这叫没事？那让我猜猜，又给你安排麻烦的案子了？”

“ 没有 ”

“ 嗯…性生活不和谐？”

“ 滚，不是！”

“ 那只有一个可能了，Chris那小子干什么了？”

这次Sebastian不说话了，他其实还是有点想跟别人说一说缓解一下自己的心情，可是碍于面子总不能自己开口

“ 没错了，发生什么了？昨天晚上？” 

最终Sebastian还是没忍住将事情从头到尾说了一遍，最后强调 “ 我发誓我真的是喝多了，真的 ”

“ 你这也太狠了？！” Anthony听完后只有这个想法，真的太过分了，这种话说给一般人都会伤人，更何况是个暗恋了他三年的男孩

“ 我真的是因为喝多了，我…操！” 

紧接着Anthony这边就听Sebastian的一声咒骂，然后便是听筒里传来了一阵混乱的声音 “ Sebastian？怎么了？还好吗？”

叫了一会儿才又听到了Sebastian的声音 “ God，一定是老天在惩罚我 ”

“ 怎么了？”

“ 被自行车撞了，不太严重，划了一下小腿 ” Sebastian看了看自己那还在冒血的小腿肚 “ 不过可能得去个医院 ” 他刚刚因为打电话没有注意红绿灯已经变了，还在往前走，结果直接被横冲过来的车撞了个正着

“ 哪家医院我过去找你 ”

Sebastian说了附近的医院名字便挂了电话，好在那个撞了他的人还知道将他送去医院，一边走Sebastian一边倒吸着气，真的有些疼。

Anthony刚要出门，忽然想起来那家医院离Chris的学校很近，想到什么，直接给Chris发了条短信过去，言简意赅，Sebastian出车祸了，顺便附上了医院的名字。

 

Chris还再学校里转着，拿着手机准备辞职，正想着，被突然来的短信吓了一跳，一看内容，惊得他骑上自行车就奔了过去。

等到了医院门口，扔下车就跑了过去，顾不上再见面会不会尴尬，就是对方再骂他一次也无所谓，他只希望他别出事

“ 刚送过来的病人，出车祸的，在哪” 因为喘气说话断断续续的，也顾不上什么礼貌不礼貌

急诊室的护士看着他一脸着急的样子有些不明所以 “ 没有啊？”

“ 不可能，你再确认一下 ”

护士又看了看她的记录，最后说道 “ 真的没有，不过倒有个被自行车撞了的，那边缝针呢 ” 说着指向了身后的那个屋子。

没注意护士说是自行车撞的，Chris直接冲进了那屋，屋里的人倒是被他吓了一跳

Sebastian愣愣的看着跑进来的人，对方一脸焦急，还在剧烈的喘息着，头发也被风吹得极乱，还是那一身毫无新意的打扮，这次他倒是觉得还有点顺眼了。

进了屋的Chris看清了什么情况后也僵住了，他以为要再严重一点….不不不, 这已经很严重了，他看见了Sebastian腿上的那一大道口子，缝了一半还有另一半翻着肉

见进来这人一脸焦急，护士问道 “ 家属？”

等回过神反应过来护士问了什么，Chris怕Sebastian又生气，赶紧就要说 

“ 不…”

“ 是，是朋友 ” Sebastian说完恨不得咬了自己的舌头，他怀疑自己的酒好像还没醒。


	7. Chapter 7

Chris这被他这一句话弄的更傻了，呆愣地盯着Sebastian一副不敢相信的样子

“ 那你先坐一下，快好了 ” 护士又提醒了一句，Chris这才回过神

“ 哦..好..” 答应了便乖乖的坐在一边等着，不过眼神就没从医生手里的针离开过，看起来冷静的很，心里其实早就炸开了花，Seb刚刚那是什么意思？原谅他了？不对，怎么可能这么容易就原谅他了，可能只是给他点面子而已，心里告诉自己不要多想，可是怎么也抑制不住自己兴奋的心情。

Sebastian被打了麻药，腿上倒是没什么感觉，眼神时不时的瞟一眼坐在旁边的Chris，他还真没想到这小子会过来，不得不承认看到他着急的样子还是有些感动的。看他一副做梦的表情有点想笑，这么突然又这么蠢了？

“ 行了，注意不要沾水，伤口有点深，两周之后过来拆线 ” 医生又嘱咐一下这几天的注意事项，Sebastian拿着东西便要起身走，刚站起来就要倒，腿上还一点知觉都没有，迈都迈不开

“ 来帮一下 ” 医生指了指还老老实实的坐在旁边的大男孩

Chris反应过来赶紧过来将人扶了起来 “ 能走吗？要不我背着你？”

“ 没事..” 被小朋友这么扶着Sebastian非常的不自在，还有点尴尬，可是碍于现在有些残废，不得不妥协

等两人出了门，Chris扶着他到一旁的休息区坐下，没有了其他人，尴尬的气氛更加明显，谁也不知道该说什么，Sebastian攥着手里的病历四处乱看着。

Chris站在他面前更是不知道干什么，心里急的要命，可是一句话也说不出来，他应该说什么？疼不疼？怎么会被车撞？你原谅我了吗？那我还能追你吗？无数个问题浮现在脑海里，最后却开口说

“ 那个..我..我去帮你拿药 ” 是了，丝毫没有意义的一句话，不过他现在需要先去冷静一下

“ 哦..谢谢 ” Sebastian把手里的东西递给他，Chris拿了转身就跑，一秒都没有犹豫

Sebastian看着他三步两步的跑走了，叹了一口气，他刚刚真的是要憋死了，差一点就要道歉了，就差一点，如果刚刚Chris没有说话他肯定就要开口了。

看对方一直都是小心翼翼的样子，Sebastian心里更是一阵内疚，果然小朋友还是很在意他之前说的那些话….还是需要道歉一下的吧？

Chris那边倒是快，取了药便跑了回来，并且下定决心要先承认个错误 

“ 都拿回来了…” Chris内心鼓励自己，可以说了，现在就说，正要开口，Sebastian就抢先了一步

“ 那个…昨天….对不起，我不是那个意思，我喝多了，你懂吧？” Sebastian有些不好意思看着Chris的眼睛，错开了些眼神，God，道歉为什么会这么羞耻

Chris听他这么说，赶紧道 “ 没事，没事，我…我没往心里去，真的，我不应该当着你朋友乱说，我” Sebastian看他一副胡乱解释的样子，嗤的一声笑出了声

Chris见他这样，终于说实话 “ 好吧..其实我还是在意的，我以为我们就这么结束了”

“ 我们根本就没有开始好吗？”

“ 啊…也是,那…那我还能追你吗？我真的喜欢你 ”Chris试探性的询问，等着他回应。

Sebastian看他满脸期待的样子，这次倒是说不出拒绝的话了 “ 我不是说了，你试试看 ” 他发誓这次可真的不是为了敷衍他

Chris上一秒还绷紧的表情就因为他这一句话直接笑开了，心中的大石头终于落下，他现在看什么都是那么顺眼

“ 傻笑什么，走了 ” 

“ 我背你 ” 说着，Chris便蹲在了他面前

Sebastian拒绝了几次对方仍然坚持要背他走，最终他只能妥协了爬上了对方的背。

Chris小心的搂住他的膝盖窝，生怕不小心碰到伤口，出了医院也没有管自己那还躺在路边的自行车，背着Sebastian就这么一直走着。

小朋友的背还是很好靠的，Sebastian早就知道这一点，Chris的身材真的是没得挑。两人好像还是第一次穿着衣服靠的这么近，对方身上没有呛人的古龙水，一阵阵洗衣粉加肥皂的味道让人舒服的很，Sebastian又深吸了口气

“ 你怎么知道我在这？”

“ Anthony告诉我的，他说你出车祸了，我以为是那种车祸，吓死我了”

“ 蠢不蠢，真的那么严重他还有时间给你发信息么？” Sebastian拽了拽他的耳朵

“ 嘶…一着急就忘了 ” 

这个答案还是很受用的，Sebastian撒了手，又重新搂住他的脖子

“ 你要这么把我背回家吗？打车啊 ” 感觉他越走越起劲，自己好歹是个男人，他可不觉得背着他走路是一件轻松的事情

“ 可以吗？” 

“ 疯了你，快打车 ”

Chris最后不情不愿的拦了一辆出租车，其实他还真的觉得自己可以给他背回去，路上两人一路无话，Chris也就自觉地跟着Sebastian一起到了他家。

又将人背上了楼，Chris第一次来他家，一进家门小小的惊叹了一下，他以为Sebastian是那种不太会打理自己生活的人，没想到家里意外的整洁，简单低调的装潢和一些小摆设无一不透露着这个人认真的生活，这还真是和他留给别人的形象不太一样

“ 把我放沙发上吧 ” 

放下他后，Chris左右看了看 “ 那…我走了？” 他其实还想再呆一会儿

Sebastian觉得他这样挺有意思，按理说，他们两个人该干的都干了，怎么这么一闹倒突然回到原点，做什么都不好意思了， “ 吃饭了吗？厨房应该有吃的，随便弄一点 ” 早上就喝了一杯咖啡，折腾这么久他也觉得饿了

“ 啊！好！我去做我去做 ” 说着Chris转身就走，这才想起来他根本不知道厨房在哪

Sebastian坐在沙发上就这么看着他，直到小朋友转身欲言又止地挠了挠头 

“ 右手第一间 ” 

 

Chris那边正做着饭，Sebastian这边便收到了Anthony的信息问他怎么样，并且问他有没有跟Chris回到亲亲我我的状态，Sebastian心里还是小小的感激了一下，不然他真的不知道怎么开口，没有说出来，和他瞎贫了两句，顺便给自己下周请了假，庆幸他的工作大部分都能在家里处理。

Sebastian以为还在上学的男孩顶多会热一热冰箱里的速食，没对这有些晚了的午饭抱有希望的他，看见桌子上摆着两盘烩饭的时候着实惊讶了一下

“ 只有一些蘑菇和牛肉，我就做了这个，不知道你吃不吃得惯 ” Chris看到冰箱里还有几只虾，放进去味道应该会更好，但是Sebastian现在还有伤，最好不要吃这些东西。

Sebastian尝了一口，蘑菇加了一点点芝士的味道充斥在嘴里，牛肉已经化了一半，掺在里面丝毫不影响口感，他满意得眼睛都眯了起来 “ 不错 ” ，不知道是这小子早就知道，还真的是凑巧，他很喜欢烩饭，更何况都是自己喜欢的食材。

看他这样Chris也放心的坐下吃了起来，他可不想再自己喜欢的人面前出丑

“ 你怎么还会做饭？” Sebastian有点好奇，学生不都是吃食堂的吗，还有精力自己做饭？他上学那会儿买一张披萨一天就过去了，真的是没时间弄这些东西

“ 我自己住外面，平常就自己做饭吃 ” Chris想起来了点什么，边笑边说道 “ 一开始我试着做的时候，被邻居警告了不知道多少次，每次他们都以为家里着火了 ” 一开始真的难，不是火开大了就是压根没有熟，不过做饭这种事情本来就是熟能生巧。

两人一边吃饭一边闲聊着，等吃完已经快要四点了，Chris觉得这次真的是没有理由留下来了，替他收拾好了厨房便道别准备走，心理安慰自己没关系以后还有的是机会

“ 注意伤口，晚上早点休息，有事情就给我打电话 ” Chris在门口又嘱咐了一遍才放心。

Sebastian自信的觉得，自己这么大了，当然能处理好自己这点麻烦，Chris也觉得，Sebastian这么厉害，会照顾好自己的，即便如此第二天Chris依旧提着大包小包的吃的去了Sebastian家，这次他长记性了，在楼下的时候先打了一个电话，试探一下现在方不方便。

可是就在打了第三个依旧无人接听的时候，他有点着急了，直接上了楼，敲了半天门才听到里面有动静

等看到对方的样子，Chris吓得赶紧将人抱住，滚烫的身体告诉他了这个人到底怎么回事，把他抱回了屋里，Sebastian还半梦半醒的不知道怎么回事，他正睡着就好像听到门口有人在敲门，即使浑身酸疼还是半瘸的走过去开了门，然后就是一阵天旋地转自己又回到了床上，缓了神才看清来的人

“ 你怎么过来了 ” 

“ 我来看你，体温计在哪？”

“ 第二个抽屉里 ” 指了指床位那边的柜子

找到了东西，Chris让他试了表又去浴室拿来一块浸了凉水的毛巾，在他将毛巾放到了对方头上的时候，Sebastian说 “ 那是我擦梳妆台的…”

“ Jesus ” 于是又跑回去换了一块，这次对方终于老实让他把毛巾放到额头上

“ 怎么会发烧 ” Sebastian觉得自己昨天老老实实的什么都没有做，晚上睡得还很早，啊，对了，他没忍住洗了个澡，可是他有注意没有让伤口沾上水。自己好像很久没有发过烧了，他现在感觉轻飘飘的，就像喝多了，脑子有点不太清醒，心理感叹一下这两天他是真的倒霉。

“ 你问谁？” Chris又摸了摸他的脖子，毫不意外的烫手，小心的撩起他的裤腿撕开了一点纱布，泛着红，还是发炎了么？

再看一眼温度计，38.4度，将人扶起来 

“ 走，去医院 ”


	8. Chapter 8

“ 不用吧…” Sebastian甚至不记得自己上一次发烧是几年前的事情，他觉得吃点药应该就没什么事了，懒得再折腾一趟，而且他现在真的是浑身不舒服，一下都不想动。

可自己这句反驳一点用也没有，因为他看见Chris已经从他的衣柜里翻出了两件休闲的衣服向他走了过来。还不等他说什么，自己就被抄了起来

“ 先换衣服 ” 也管不了什么好看不好看，Sebastian就这么晕晕乎乎的被套了两件运动服在自己的睡衣外面

穿完以后他又躺回了床上，等着对方叫车，没一会儿便不知不觉又睡了过去，不知道过了多久，就听耳边有人说

“ 你继续睡，我抱你下去 ”

本来想拒绝，他还没有严重到路都走不了，可是眼皮发沉让他想睁都睁不开，一句话都说不出来，他现在唯一能做的就是再次熟睡过去，这也是他现在最想做的。

等他再次醒过来的时候是因为腿上的刺痛，他被疼醒了，完全清醒了以后那感觉更加明显，低头看了看，是医生正在给他清理伤口，还没长好的地方被双氧水刺的生疼。

想看的仔细些，可床旁边的人向前靠了靠正好挡住了他的视线，于是便叫了一声 “ Chris…”声音有些沙哑，高温让他现在喉咙干的要命，说句话都难受

“ 还好么？有点感染，医生在给你清洗伤口。” Chris本来正专注着看着医生的动作，听到身后的人叫他便赶紧回身

虽说Sebastian并不娇气，但是现在这疼痛真的不好受，嘴里控制不住的发出嘶嘶吸气的声音。

Chris见他这样下意识的握住了他的手，紧接着就感觉到对方用力的回握，他当然知道这肯定疼的要命，安慰道 “ 快好了，忍一忍 ”

好在医生的动作的还算快，等结束时，Sebastian起身便感觉自己的腿都麻了，又坐了一会儿也没缓过劲来

“ 去租一个轮椅吧，这几天尽量少走路，三天一次来换药，回去吃抗生素 ”

Chris又听着医生嘱咐了几句，自己跑去开药缴费。

Sebastian坐在病床上等他，被刚刚这么一弄现在倒是清醒了一点，回忆着这两天对方的一举一动，意外的觉得这个人还是很可靠的，之前他一直以为对方不过就是个毛头小子，一时兴起便大张旗鼓的在自己身边闹，现在看来到还真是他看错了。

“ 走吧，都弄完了”屋里的人有点多，轮椅推进来不太方便，Chris将它放在门口，一进门就看到坐在病床上的人正在发呆，在他面前晃了晃手，看对方眼神重新聚焦了，直接一手托膝盖一手搂住后背将人抱了起来

这动作吓了Sebastian一跳，赶紧搂住他的脖子，反应过来想要阻拦 “ 我自己走出去就行！”

“ 医生说能少走就少走 ” 

Sebastian又往周围看了看，没人注意到他俩，才稍微放松点，一个大男人在外面被抱来抱去实在是有点尴尬。

Chris也感觉到正被他抱着的人浑身僵硬，知道是因为什么，反而觉得对方这样有点可爱，这人可能完全不记得自己是怎么来的医院了，也不戳穿，快步走出病房将人放到了轮椅上

出了医院已经快要中午，天气好的不得了，在医院憋了一上午，现在他们感觉空气都显得比平时还要新鲜

“ 想再走一会儿还是回去？” 

“ 回去吧，坐在这东西上面感觉自己真成残废了 ” 虽然天气不错，不过他现在头还有些头重脚轻，而且这么被推着走怎么都不自在

路上Sebastian又有点想睡，可腿上还因为刚刚的消毒一抽一抽的疼，让他想睡也睡不着，索性跟Chris没什么话题的闲聊

“ 你今天怎么来了？”

“昨天看到你冰箱里没什么东西了，来给你送点吃的，结果正好撞上你这样 ” 当然还是因为想见你，这句话Chris没说出来，看着坐在自己旁边的人身子不由自主的往一边倾，主动靠过去，好让他舒服一点

Sebastian也不拒绝，还没有降下去的高温让他浑身发软，于是便倚了上去，靠着人总比靠着车窗要舒服的多

Chris看着他强撑着的样子说道 “ 要睡一会儿么，到了我直接把你抱上去 ”

“ 算了，腿疼的烦人” 

虽然这么说，没一会儿Chris就感觉从身边传来了绵长的呼吸声，对方呼出的热气打在他的脖子上，告诉他这人依旧还在高烧，侧头看到那有些干裂的嘴唇，才想起来这么半天都没有买瓶水，默默地记住，心里想着下次…..不对，这种事还是不要有下次了

这回Sebastian倒是醒的快，像是知道要到家了，刚进了小区就自己醒了，可他完全没有意识到自己本来是靠在对方身上的，结果变成了整个人窝在了他怀里，正醒着盹，就感觉自己又被抱起来了

“ 我上一次这么被抱着走可能还是六岁的时候 ”

“ 是吗？之后没有被人抱过？”

“ 当然，又不是小孩子 ” 边说着，边输入密码打开家门

Chris熟悉的将人放到卧室，又给他倒了一杯水，然后便准备下去拿轮椅，临走时忽然转身说了一句 

“ 我倒是愿意一直把你当成小孩子 ” 随后，潇洒的出了门

他没有看到Sebastian有些躲闪的眼神和微微翘起的嘴角，当然，Sebastian也没有看到他出门以后疯狂的揉着自己的脸。

 

两人中午随便吃了一点，主要因为Sebastian没有什么胃口，吃过药后，温度明显的下降让Chris稍稍安心，一下午相安无事。

可是直到晚上Sebastian再醒过来的时候，他感觉到的又是清晨那种头昏脑涨的感觉，而且睁眼又是早晨那副场景，Chris站在床边看着温度计，自己头上躺着一块冰凉的湿毛巾，恍惚间以为之前那些事都是做梦，转头一看窗外天已经黑了才意识到自己又烧起来了

他看着Chris皱着的眉头，说道 “ 只是炎症，再吃两天消炎药就好了 ”

“ 嗯，我知道 ” Chris将他扶起来，他当然知道烧不会那么快就退，可是看着那温度计上显示的数字依旧让他放不下心 “ 喝点水，一会儿吃点东西，好吃药 ”

看着对方喝完了一杯水，Chris便去厨房弄吃的，等微波炉加热着食物的工夫，他给教授发了消息，请了明天要出去调研的假，理由是自己忽然发高烧需要输液。他实在放心不下Sebastian一个人在家，医生说了那么多注意事项，而且明确说了少走动，如果让他一个人在家，这些事是避免不了的，他的朋友要上班不可能来整天陪着他，只有自己是最闲的，不，应该是说只有自己应该为了照顾他请假，再说了，只是成绩上会低一点，他还有机会弥补。

 

Chris当然不会邀功似的去和Sebastian说，[看，我为了你，放了教授的鸽子]，他坚信对方只会觉得他幼稚而且直接拒绝，于是他选择什么都不提，自然而然的每天都来报道就好了。

然后发生的事让Chris觉得，上帝一定是被他感动了，终于想起世界上还有Chris Evans这么一个人，因为Sebastian在他说完自己明天会再来，并且收拾东西准备走的时候，说

“ 你可以不用来回跑，我这里没有多于的客房，不过沙发还算宽敞”

于是他便立刻放下包，顺其自然的住了下来，沙发也好，他不在乎

Sebastian虽然之前对Chris意见颇多，但是这两天他对他的看法简直有了天翻地覆的改变，准确点说，没有那么夸张，但是的确是好感增加了不少，他可不是不近人情，听对方说明天还会来，他脑海里蹦出的第一句话就是“你可以留下来 ”，但是用他那目前有点迟钝的大脑思考了一下，换了委婉一点的说法。果不其然，这小子想都没想就应了，那一瞬间他都要怀疑对方是不是故意这么说的，好让自己心软。

不过看到小朋友后来一脸兴奋的给自己测体温，倒水，他也不在乎了其他的了，反正他就是这么想的，他也就这么说了，顺其自然，挺好。


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian觉得，这个人之前说愿意把自己当孩子，真的是全方位的把自己当成小孩儿。

比如，他发烧的第一天因为出了一身汗想要洗澡的时候，被拒绝了，被强行按在床上睡了。第二天依旧如此，直到第三天他已经退烧了还不被允许洗澡的时候，闹得差点要把那个臭小子轰出去，才重新掌握了自由洗澡权。

再比如，在他因为不再那么难受有了胃口以后，想吃一些实在又好吃的东西，像芝士汉堡，薯条之类的，可永远拿到手的都是一盘素食，连一个墨西哥卷都只是可怜的夹着两条牛肉。就在他说自己是因为伤口发炎才发的烧，不是因为积食，对方认真的回答

“ 医生说要忌口，再忍两天，我也吃这些 ”

就这样，Sebastian再一次因为自己的口无遮拦感觉有些后悔，不过他也没想过自己为什么没有真的把这人轰出去或者自己定个外卖解决嘴馋的问题。

这两天让Sebastian觉得有问题的是，在他问Chris怎么不去上班的时候，那小子吱吱呜呜的说是实习生没什么事请假了，他可不觉得他们事务所会这么轻易的放过一个苦力，不过在Chris再次强调真的没事的时候，他也没有深究。

这天Anthony终于想起来他还有个负伤在家养病的朋友，决定要来家里看看的时候，他给Sebastian发了信息，收到对方的回复是让他带一份公司楼下的双倍芝士热狗，以为这个人在家没人管，可怜他还又买了一个超大份的薯条和平时两人常吃的沙拉。

让他没有想到的是，开门的人并不是他那个瘸了的兄弟，而是现在应该在和教授调研的实习生，至少根据这个人请假的理由，应该是这样的。

“ ？？？” Anthony一脸疑惑地看着Chris

Chris也没想到Anthony会来，他前几天还和对方请假说学校有事，现在却在准男友里，嗯，至少他觉得是准男友

“ Anthony来了？”屋里的Sebastian听到门铃声喊了一句

“ 是！ ” Chris让出点地方好让Anthony进来 “ 请…请进 ”

 

“ 所以你为什么在这？” 

“ 我…学校的事情取消了 ” 又撒了一个谎，Chris觉得自从不用骗糖吃了，他还没说过这么多谎话

Anthony一脸不信的看了他几眼，又想问点什么，Chris赶紧接话 “ 他在卧室，我出去买点东西 ”话落便直接出了门。

既然那边问不出来，这边还有剩下一个。等Anthony一进卧室就看到靠在床上的Sebastian正一脸兴奋地盯着他

“ 买了吗？”

他刚把手里的东西提起来，对方就一把夺了过去，有些惊喜的说道 “ 还买了薯条？” 自动忽略了那沙拉

“ 我竟然天真的以为你这几天孤苦伶仃的一人在家受苦 ” Anthony搬了把椅子坐在床边，他还没吃晚饭，所以也给自己买了一份

“ 唔？” Sebastian满嘴塞得都是热狗，没明白对方说的是什么意思

“ 那小子怎么在这？我一个推波助澜让你俩直接同居了？！” 看着对方翻了个白眼继续说 “ 我不应该总做离婚案，我适合去搞一搞婚姻介绍 ”

终于把这一口东西咽下去，Sebastian说道 “ 开什么玩笑，他就是这几天没事来帮我一下 ” 说完自己也觉得有点莫名的心虚，不去看Anthony的反应，又吃了一口薯条

“ 他没事？你才开玩笑吧朋友，他请假的理由是学校要去调研，我才批的。”

Sebastian耸了耸肩表示他也不知道什么回事

Anthony又想了想说道 “ 我知道了，那小子也把学校的假请了，因为….” 

Sebastian自欺欺人的接着说“ 因为他偷懒想在家歇着 ”

“ 好，他一个五好学生为了偷懒请了两边的假，然后在你家当保姆 ”

“ 喂喂喂，你不要让我这么有罪恶感好吧？” 他本来以为Chris只是请了公司的假，被Anthony这么一提醒他才想起来对方早就说了他这周学校有事情，那很明显为什么学校也突然没事了。

意识到半天没听到Chris的动静，问道“ 他人呢？” 

“ 他说他去买东西” Anthony站起来在屋里来回溜达了几圈，边说道 “ 他是因为见到我发现自己谎话被戳穿羞愧逃走了么”

“ 嗯….你想太多，刚刚我说想喝酸奶而已 ” 

Anthony又出去溜了一圈，回来有些不可置信的说道 “ 你们竟然不是睡一张床？！” 他刚刚出去就看客厅的沙发上有枕头有被子 “ 你还没同意和他交往？”

Sebastian看他夸张的样子忍不住翻了个白眼，没有回答，继续吃着薯条，其实他主要是不知道怎么回答，他也觉得Chris对他很好，各方面都还是挺不错的，可是他就是迈不过去对方比自己小那么多这道坎，虽说那小子现在一副非自己不行的样子，谁知道几年之后能怎么样？再过两年他就三十岁了，肯定跟小朋友比不了，人家正式挡不住魅力的时候，他可不想当被摔的，没办法，既然真的要谈感情那不得不想的多一些。

“ 你在纠结什么？” 

“ 啧，你不懂，我还得再考虑考虑 ”

两人正说着，就听门口有动静，然后就是Chris说了一句他回来了。

Sebastian一个激灵把还没吃完的薯条扔进袋子里，顺便掏出了一盒沙拉

Anthony看着他行云流水的动作不明白什么意思 “ ？”

Sebastian没有理他，又抽了一张纸擦了一下嘴，正好Chris进来 

“ 酸奶放冰箱里，晚上吃完饭喝？”

“ 好，晚上随便做一点就行，Anthony带了沙拉来 ” 一份有米饭有菜有面包的沙拉的确完全能吃饱，Chris绝对不会怀疑

Anthony站在一旁选择不说话，看着床上这个人恍惚间以为刚刚那个暴风吸入了一个热狗的人不是他。等Chris出去了Anthony问道

“ 所以这是什么情况？” 

“ 就是你看到的情况，我竟然被一个小弟弟管着 ” Sebastian嘴上这么说，其实心里清楚他也不是因为怕那小子，只是总看对方一副担心的样子，自己要是一点不理会总觉得有点辜负了他的好意，看他用那蓝色的大眼睛盯着自己，显得怪可怜的

“ 行，我就是不该问你，我走了 ” Anthony觉得自己来这不到一个小时，至少有40分钟都在被这个人无形的秀，他还天真的每次都给对方嘴里送话

“ 对了，下周可能说是要去聚餐，你能去么？”

“ 再说吧，应该可以”

“ 把那小子也带上” 说完Anthony便去和Chris打了声招呼走了

Chris现在心情极好，他在厨房里晃了半天不过是随便给自己弄点吃的，他刚才一进门就看到了Sebastian床边的袋子，知道那是公司楼下那家快餐店，自然也知道Sebastian吃了些什么，刚刚对方小心隐藏的样子让他一直到现在脸上都挂着收不起的笑意，Seb现在越来越在意他了。

将前两天的剩饭热了一下，又去卧室问了一下Sebastian还吃不吃，他可不想揭穿对方的小心思，看着对方装作没什么食欲吃不下的样子，Chris眼睛都笑弯了

“ 你发什么疯？”浑然不知的Sebastian觉得这人自从买了东西回来就有点不正常

“ 没事，不吃就不吃吧，那个沙拉也不要吃了 ” 

听他这么说Sebastian赶紧把都快焐热了的沙拉扔到床头上

Chris走出去又跑了回来，把自己的晚饭随手扔在一旁，一手扶在床头，低头认真的问 

“ 我可以亲你吗？”

“ 啊？” Sebastian被对方无厘头的话弄得有些懵，可脸色却不受控制的有些红，这是什么纯情的说法，他就连上学的时候谈恋爱都没有被问过这种问题，还没有等他回答，紧接着迎来的就是久违的亲吻，没想着拒绝，不过小朋友的吻技还是一点进步都没有，他感觉自己的嘴唇又要破了

“ 你不要..唔..不要着急 ” 说着，Sebastian搂住了Chris的脖子，手掌摸了摸对方的脖颈，安慰着让他慢一点，这次Chris倒是真的慢慢的冷静了一些，从横冲直撞变为了享受似的吸吮着对方的薄唇，肆意地侵占地他嘴里的空气，除了做爱，他们两个还没有单纯的为了接吻而接吻过，因此这个亲吻显得更加让人着迷

就在两人同时因为这个吻有了异样的感觉的时候，Chris停下了动作，Sebastian也自然的别过头微微喘息，看，人就是这么奇怪，明明更过分的事情都做过了，但是真的投入了感情什么都会变得更加谨慎，什么都要试探着对方的感受。

不过这久违的小心翼翼竟然让Sebastian找到了恋爱的感觉，他可以随便的在酒吧约一个人上床，但不愿意和让自己心动人这么轻易的有更亲密的动作。似乎剩下的事要更有些仪式感，或者更加正式一点，提前喝一杯酒，点几根蜡烛，再放点音乐更好了。总之不是自己这么没有形象，对方也是一身饭菜的味道。这么在意的确让人有点心累，不过它让人感受到的，更多是心跳加速的感觉，不是因为情欲，虽然不可否认的他的身下的确有了感觉，但这些感觉都是因为他心动了，因为心动才让他想要更多。这可是种让人无比满足的感受。

两人谁都没有说话，Chris有些慌乱的拿着那盘子跑出去，留了一句 “ 我去吃饭了 ”

“ 嗯..” Sebastian故作自然的回复了一句，心理却在叫喊，他真的被一个小朋友撩到了！


	10. Chapter 10

从那一个吻开始，Sebastian意识到，他们俩个人的相处模式有些不一样了。好像反了似的，他反而变得有些在意又被动，每一次亲密一点的举动或者对方一句随意的话，都让他想得很多，反观对方倒总是无所谓又或者是一副胸有成竹的样子。几次他都试图找一下过去的感觉，然而毫无意义，他依旧会在对方提出洗澡要不要帮忙的时候有些慌张，就连只是轻轻触碰一下他的嘴唇的时候，他都需要愣那么一会儿。  
Chris似乎也注意到他的反应，于是更加喜欢时不时的和自己做点亲密点的动作，但是又不会过分，每次都是恰到好处的停止。  
这几天Chris也会找到机会就问一问可不可以交往，Sebastian说过一次他们两个差的太多了，但是对方只是说这根本不是问题，只是八岁而已。后来他就只是糊弄过去，或者是索性岔开话题。没有办法，他是真的不知道该怎么回答，答应了显得他之前矫情，可事实是他真的在乎两人年龄的问题，作为大一些的那个，他当然更在乎，而且他的确没有Chris喜欢他那样喜欢对方。  
问题是不答应又觉得舍不得，他的确挺喜欢这小子的，最近两年他真的没有被这么认认真真的追求过，也没有这种心动的感觉。把自己架在中间后，反而觉得现在这样挺好的，什么都不说，做着该做的事，也不用想那些让人纠结的事情。  
不过唯一让Sebastian不太满意的是，小朋友现在总是喜欢撩他，但是又不做什么实质性的事情。  
就像现在，他被迫坐在了对方的腿上，他能感觉得到那双托着自己屁股的手正在力道适中的揉捏着，至于他为什么说不出拒绝的话呢？那当然是因为他的嘴也被堵着。  
Sebastian都不记得怎么两人看着看着电视就变成现在这个样子，好像是因为他没忍住喝了一点红酒，也好像是因为放的电影气氛恰到好处，总之，现在身边的一切因素都让他们两个情不自禁的这样做。  
他是被抱到这人腿上的，长时间的接吻让他腿有些发麻，刚在亲吻的过程中模糊地说了一句，自己就被没有形象的提到了对方的腿上，好吧，这样的确舒服多了，已经大好的伤口也被小心的让开，不会被两人不小心的动作碰到。  
此刻他觉得，Chris在接吻上的进步真的是太大了，从最早的时候没有章法的啃咬，到现在他总会在一开始用舌头舔弄一会儿自己的嘴唇，时不时的用牙齿轻硌，等两人逐渐进入状态，再搂住自己的头，让他们两个的下巴贴近，迫使自己张嘴迎接着他那在自己口腔里肆意侵略的舌头，等他被亲的嘴唇都要发麻的时候，再好心似的放过自己，改为缓慢的吸吮起他的舌头。不能畅快的呼吸往往让快感更加明显，而且对方手上恰到好处的力道更是让他觉得舒服的想要呻吟，对于禁欲了不少日子的他来说，这简直是致命的。  
Sebastian的双手从对方的脖子上向下移，到胸口的位置停下，轻轻的揉捏着，不得不说他真的喜欢这小子的胸肌，放松时柔软的很，仅仅隔着一层背心，手感好极了，随着两人的动作，他不由自主的向对方的胯部靠近，主动扭动着腰肢好像在说 “嘿，你可以开始脱我的裤子了”。  
然而渐入佳境的Sebastian迟迟没有迎来对方下一步的动作，就在他准备先行一步，将双手伸向对方裤子的拉锁时，Chris停了下来，一手阻止住他的动作   
“ 现在还不行 ”   
两人贴的极近，对方说话时吐出的气息喷到Sebastian的脸上，让他更不想冷静 “ 没有比现在更好的时候了 ” 说着又要去解裤子  
Chris攥住他有些着急的手，轻笑了一声说道 “ 没在一起我不想做这些 ”   
“ 别废话，又不是第一次 ”   
“ 等你什么时候接受我了咱们再做 ”  
不等他再说什么，自己再一次没有形象的被提到了沙发边上，这是第一次Sebastian有了想要增重的想法  
也不管坐在沙发上的人再说什么，Chris直接拿着东西进了浴室，他是故意的，这几天他不是一次做这种有些缺德的事了，但是他觉得自己需要逼着Sebastian一些了。  
他当然不是不想做，准确的说是，他这几天无时无刻的都在想，跟自己喜欢的人每天在一个屋檐下生活，从早到晚，食髓知味后的限制往往更让人难受。可是他觉得，再这么下去，两人关系可能永远只会停留在朋友或是炮友，他想要的可不止这些。  
他能感觉到Sebastian对自己是有感觉的，但是对方却总是以他们两个年龄的为理由拒绝他，这对自己太不公平了。他现在需要一点外力来帮自己达到目的，不能让Sebastian永远缩在自己的安全区，他需要这点刺激，逼着对方面对自己真实的感受，到底是接受他还是拒绝他。而这期间他要做好的就是看好这个人不要出去乱搞。  
等Chris洗完出来的时候，就看Sebastian闭着眼直挺挺的躺在沙发上一动不动，过去看了看问道  
“ 怎么了？ ”   
“ 被一个混蛋气死了 ” Sebastian也不睁眼，即使面无表情，Chris也从这话里听出对方到底有多生气，忍住笑意，说道 “ 你去洗吧？”  
“ 用不着你管 ”  
Chris将他一把抱起来，走向浴室 “ 水都给你放好了 ” 然后又挑衅似的说道 “ 要我帮你吗？”  
“ 第一，我现在自己可以走了，你这样是占我便宜，第二，如果你真的想帮我洗，那真是太谢谢了 ”  
得到的答案和平时不太一样让Chris稍稍惊讶了一下，不过也没什么不好，把人放到浴室的马桶上，出去给他拿晾在阳台上的浴巾，不过让他没有想到的是，再回来，他看到的画面让他感觉刚刚才软下去的分身，再一次胀了起来。  
Sebastian半靠在浴缸里，受伤的腿跨在边上，水里什么都没有放，透彻到让他一眼就能看见对方在做些什么。一只手握分身上，同时另一只揉捏着会阴和后穴，没有发出腻人的呻吟声，可剧烈的喘息反而让Chris更加束手无策，一时愣在门口不知道怎么办。  
看到他站在那不动，Sebastian也不停下动作，瞥了一眼，继续着手上的动作 “ 帮我…洗吗？”  
Chris知道他是故意报复自己，硬着头皮蹲到浴缸边上，准备放些东西好让水底下的画面不那么清晰。还没等他拿起架子上的东西，就听旁边的人一边轻喘着一边说  
 “ Chris..吻我 ”  
脑子里仅剩的一丝理智瞬间崩断，转头便吻上那两片总能让自己疯狂的薄唇，像往常一样，Sebastian只是被动着配合着他的动作，忘情的亲吻让Chris根本没有注意到对方手下的动作根本没有停止，直到Sebastian嘴里发出了一声呜咽，然后自己便被一把推开  
Sebastian泄力的躺在了浴缸里缓解着高潮的快感，突然的动作让Chris没有反应过来怎么回事，等他缓过神，就看Sebastian正跨出浴缸，顺便抓了一把他的胯间，只留下一句  
“ 小朋友，再自己解决一下吧 ”


	11. Chapter 11

Chris暗骂一声，看着对方一瘸一拐的走出去，他好像看见了他背后瞬间长出了一条尾巴，正摇的欢快。直到浴室的门再被关上，没办法，他只能认命的再冲一次澡。

Sebastian正躺在床上看着书，一会儿就看Chris穿着一件宽松的睡裤进来了，上身好像还没擦干，肩膀上流着几滴水珠，边走边用毛巾擦着头发。看着站在自己面前的人挑了挑眉说道

“ 完事了？” 

话落，Chris便坐在他旁边，可靠近的人没有刚洗完澡的温热，反而散发着冷气，知道这是怎么回事的他笑道 

“ 自作自受。”

Chris也不反驳，看了他一眼，然后便在他的唇上吻了一下，轻声说道 “ 晚安。” 转身离开了。

Sebastian被他的举动弄的愣住了，他以为这小子会再闹一闹，没想到这么轻易的便放过他了，心里不知道是得意多一点还是失落多一些，总之就是觉得没有他以为的那么开心，越想越觉得这样显得他更幼稚，这么一来自己好像完全没有赢点什么的，于是躺在床上翻来覆去的他直到凌晨才睡着。

结果便导致他第二天早上完全没有精神，怎么醒也醒不过来，索性赖着不起，半梦半醒的就感觉卧室的门被小心的打开了

Chris蹑手蹑脚的进来，看见人还没醒更小心翼翼的垫着脚走过去，将自己写好的纸条压在床头的杯子下面，刚要走衣角就被抓住了，说道

“ 你继续睡。” 

“ 你干嘛去？” Sebastian迷迷糊糊的知道他进来了，眯着眼看了一眼发现对方穿着整齐的背着包，便下意识的抓住了他

“ 去一趟学校，中午就回来。” 

听他说完，Sebastian便送了手，翻了个身，又闷闷的说了一句 “ 等你吃午饭，出去把门关上。”

Chris应了一声，便轻手轻脚的出去了，嘴上的笑容一直到学校都没消失，直到他见到被他放了鸽子的教授。

“ 我真的真的抱歉，Benson教授，我没想到会这么凑巧的碰到这种事情 ” Chris今天特意跑来学校就是为了早些向老师认错，希望教授看在他平时还算认真能多给他一次机会，比如让他梳理资料之类的？每次调研之后都有这种任务。

“ Chris，你这次真是给我弄出了不少麻烦，好在事情不多少一个人不会太严重，你平时不会有这种失误的。” 

“ 真的太抱歉了，这种事情绝对不会再发生，我发誓。” Chris以为他还有一丝机会挽留一下自己的成绩，毕竟这次调研占一部分期末的成绩

“ 希望如此，不过，你知道的，虽然我不想这样，但是对其他学生我要公平一点，你这次的成绩可能不会像以前那么…” 说罢，Benson教授露出一副为难的表情

Chris叹了口气，无奈的说道 “ 好吧，我知道了，这毕竟是我的错。” 

对于学生来说，当然没有什么比取得好成绩更重要的事情，这的确让Chris有些高兴不起来，沉沉闷闷的回到家，一推门就闻到了厨房里传来的香气，看了眼手机才发现自己折腾这一趟回来都快一点了。

走进厨房就看Sebastian正站在炉灶前用铲子弄着什么，听到了他的动静，也没回头说道

“ 这么晚？”

“嗯.. ” Chris走过去站在他旁边靠着

“ 发生什么了？” Sebastian注意到对方有些低沉的语气，纳闷的侧头看他，果然看到一副不太高兴的样子

“ 没什么，学校的一点事” Chris没法解释，他当初说自己学校什么事都没有的，现在再来卖惨怎么也不合适

Sebastian没再说什么，猜到估计是和这一周请假的事情有关，不戳穿，转移话题说道 “ 吃饭。”

意面和沙拉，虽然简单但是吃的倒是舒心，这还是Chris第一次吃到他做的东西，倒是让他心情好了些

 

下午两人各做各的事情，傍晚时便准备去和公司里的人聚餐，Sebastian的意思是，反正有人请客当然要去，Chris倒是觉得这是个不错的机会多认识认识同事，毕竟平时他们真的很少有机会交流。

他们两个到的时候已经来了不少人，Sebastian在门口不进去，跟Chris说道

“ 一会儿要装不熟知不知道。” 在同事面前还是有些别扭的，他可不想被传什么办公室恋情

“ 为..”

“ 没有为什么！听我的！” 话落，Sebastian便推门进了餐厅，刚开门又说道 “ 待会儿再进来。”

大家看到他进来，全在询问他身体怎么样了，毕竟请了一周的假可不是闹着玩的，Sebastian正应着说没什么事了就看Chris也进来了，对方从一进门眼神就没离开他，以为这人把自己的话当成了耳旁风。

不过没想到的是，坐在他对面的几个姑娘一看Chris进来便叫道

“ Evans，这里！”

Chris本来有些犹豫，可一想到刚刚进门前Sebastian和他说的话，看了看对方现在有些躲避的眼神，直接坐在了那个叫他的姑娘旁边，刚好是Sebastian的对面，抬手和他还有旁边的Anthony打了声招呼，真是听话的做足了不熟的样子。

“ 喝点什么？他们都点过了 ” 那姑娘说着便将菜单递了过去，顺便靠近了一点

“ 谢谢” 说实话，Chris根本想不起来这个姑娘叫什么，他也不好意思再问，索性不提

Sebastian本来正和Anthony瞎聊着，一回头便看到Chris和旁边的姑娘聊着正欢，Anthony顺着他的眼神看过去，调笑道

“ 我和你说过的，那几个小姑娘早就看上他了 ”

“ 哦。” Sebastian随意的应了一声便不再提，Anthony见他这样也不多说，认真的等着看戏。

果不其然没一会儿他就注意到，Sebastian时不时地便将眼神瞥向Chris那边，直到他看到Chris撩起了那姑娘的头发，Sebastian被酒呛的大声的咳了几下

Chris的注意力也被他的咳声吸引过来，看他没什么事，眼神又转回那姑娘的脖子，说了一句 “ 没事。”

不过这话Sebastian没有听见，他只看到那小子看了自己一眼什么反应都没有便又去和那姑娘热络，完全忽视了自己的存在。

心里不爽，抓着手边的玉米片吃，忽然想到什么，坏笑的靠在椅背上，等对方突然表情震惊的看向他，Sebastian冲他眨了一下眼。

因为他的一只脚正踩上了Chris的裆部。

“ 怎么了？” 那姑娘注意到Chris的脸色有些红，以为他不太能喝酒

“ 没..没事..” Chris努力的挤出一个微笑，然后便转头看向坐在他对面的一脸坏笑的Sebastian，对方一副完全不知道发生了什么样子，然而脚下依旧不轻不重的踩压着自己的分身。

拿起手机给他发了一条信息：不是要装作不认识吗？

Sebastian感觉到手机震动，一看是他，回复道：当然。

Chris知道他是故意的了，一手握住那熟悉的脚腕，看到对方的表情明显愣住了，想要撤回那只作祟的脚，然而被抓的死死的，丝毫没有作用。

紧接着Chris便顺着裤腿口摸了上去，挑逗似的轻轻拂过，抬头看着Sebastian，用口型说道：我们不熟的。

Sebastian被他抓住明显慌了一下，看到对方的挑衅，再次踩上那明显和刚刚触感不同的胯部。

一旁的姑娘不知道发生什么了，扶着Chris的肩膀问道 “ 真的没事吗？”

“ 嘶…” Chris刚想回答就感觉到跨上被狠狠地踩了一下，忍者痛说道 “ 我完全没事。”

不知道这边怎么回事的大家看到Chris忽然站起身，有些疑惑地看过去，Chris尴尬的说道 

“ 我去趟洗手间。” 说罢便慌慌张张的跑了出去。

没一会儿Sebastian就收到了他的信息：来洗手间。

“ 我出去一下。” Sebastian和Anthony打了声招呼便起身要走

“ 干什么？” 

“ 助人为乐 ”


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian也不着急，仗着自己腿不方便慢慢悠悠的走着，从他们的座位到洗手间没有几步的路程愣是又收到了两次Chris的信息才忍心迈步进去。  
餐厅人并不很多，更是没有人会从在洗手间里停留，Sebastian走进去没看见一个人，站在隔间门前咳了两声，还没反应过来自己就被拽了进去，直接被压在隔板上。  
忍着腿上的疼，装作什么都不知道的挑衅道 “ 怎么了？”  
“ 你说呢？”   
“ 我怎么知道？”  
Chris拽过他的手摸向自己的胯部，问道 “ 现在知道了？”  
Sebastian顺手又抓了两下笑道 “ 知道了。”  
Chris看着他狡黠的样子觉得可爱，低头吻了上去，Sebastian当然欣然接受，双手顺势搂住他的脖子。  
没一会儿Sebastian就觉得自己受伤的右腿因为站久了拱着疼，索性将那腿跨在隔间的马桶上，这一动作倒是让Chris更方便了，一腿插在他的双腿中间顶着他的胯部，那刚刚还在自己衬衫外作祟的双手这会儿已经转移到了腰带的位置，然后他便感觉自己的西裤被脱掉了一半，笑道  
“ 这么着急？”   
“ 一秒都不想等了。” Chris觉得经过这么多天，他的忍耐力一点一点的在瓦解，直到刚刚他看着Sebastian一边踩着自己的分身一边冲自己眨眼，那副狡猾的样子配上一身一本正经的西装那该死的理智终于完全崩溃，那一刻他只想立刻把人拽走，生怕别人注意到他这么性感的样子  
之前要在意着同事不能为所欲为的Chris现在完全无所顾忌，肆无忌惮的侵略着Sebastian的每一寸肌肤，有些焦急的动作让对方的衬衫扣子掉了一颗，可欲望和快感充斥着大脑促使他们两人谁也管不了那么多，一心只想要更多。  
Chris一只手伸进了对方那紧紧包裹着臀部的内裤，他低头看了一眼趴在Sebastian的耳边轻声说道  
“ 这条是我昨天给你洗的吗？”  
听他这么说，Sebastian的脸抑制不住的泛红，可依旧嘴硬的争辩道 “ 是你一定要洗的，谢谢。”  
Chris轻笑一声回道 “ 是啊，我想帮你洗。”   
又是这样，不止一次Sebastian感觉自己就像一拳打在了棉花上，什么都没了，对方总是在他以为会再争辩几句的时候反而顺着他说。  
两人贴的极近，Sebastian感受到对方依旧硬胀的大家伙笑道 “ 不着急了？”  
“ 当然急。” Chris一手揉捏了几下那紧致的臀瓣，另一只手一边上下撸动着对方的分身顺便照顾着那敏感的会阴。  
Sebastian一只腿支撑着自己的身体本来就有些累，被他的动作弄得更是腿软，又将双臂收紧了些，免得自己一个不留神又负伤。  
Chris似乎也感觉到了，与他贴的更近，好让他能靠在隔板上省些力气，那条支着自己的大腿同时也向上提了提。  
看着对方闭眼享受的样子，Chris更是加快了手上的动作，欣赏着Sebastian想叫又不敢出声的隐忍的表情。  
就在Sebastian觉得自己的屁股已经被揉的发烫的时候，Chris终于有了下一步的动作。  
他两指在穴口打转，感觉差不多了才小心翼翼的试图探进去一指，可即便如此，刚进去一点就被Sebastian反应强烈的排斥，嘴里传出难耐的低吟。见状Chris赶紧撤出手指  
“ 没有润滑。”  
“ 没事，你…嗯 ” Sebastian一句话还没说完就被对方的动作刺激的说不出话来，因为Chris一口含住了他的分身。  
挺立已久的欲望突然被温暖的口腔包裹住，快感刺激着大脑让Sebastian腿直打颤，显然Chris在这方面并没有什么经验，有些笨拙的吞吐着，不时的牙齿还会蹭过，可这稍稍的疼痛反而让他感觉头皮发麻，喜欢的要命。  
没一会儿Sebastian猛推了一把Chris，紧接着便射出来。  
Chris跪坐着微微喘息，刚刚突然被推开吓了他一跳，反应过来才明白对方已经射了。  
Sebastian一条腿还废着一条腿现在软的有点站不住，索性坐在了马桶上，等他缓过神看到坐在地上的Chris愣神的样子觉得好笑，再向下一看，果然他的分身还硬着  
“ 过来。”  
“ 嗯？” Chris没明白他什么意思  
“ 你想让我趴在地上给你口吗？”   
反应过来的Chris一个轱辘便站了起来，脱了裤子一脸期待着看着Sebastian，这还是他第一次帮自己做这种事，被吃进去的那一瞬间，心里上的满足要比生理上的快感更让他兴奋，自己喜欢的人在身下吞吐着自己的分身，这画面刺激着他的大脑，让他抑制不住的想要更加深入，直到自己的大腿被狠狠的掐了一下，才稍稍冷静了一点  
“咳咳…急什么 ” Sebastian本来不喜欢给别人口，窒息和想要干呕的感觉让他一点也不舒服，对方还一直往深处顶，憋得他直咳嗽  
正说着，安静了许久的外面突然传来了有人推门进来的声音，Chris刚想说话就被憋了回去，随后当他看到Sebastian又是一脸坏笑的时候，嘴角有些僵硬的挑起一点。  
Sebastian用手握住分身的根部，舌头认真的舔弄着龟头，紧接着又用舌尖顶弄着马眼，相比敏感的分身，舌头那有些粗糙的质感刺激的Chris忍不住低喘。  
隔间外的人正在一边吹着口哨一边放水，完全没有注意到这边发生了什么，Sebastian抬眼挑衅的挑了挑眉毛，又用牙齿轻轻扫过他的分身，一副你能拿我怎么样的样子看的Chris心里痒痒。  
于是他一手捏住Sebastian的下巴让他没发闭嘴，紧接着用分身蹭着他的上颚，Chris知道Sebastian这里敏感的很，每次接吻用舌头扫过时对方都会下意识的闪躲。毫不意外的，这次更加强烈的刺激让Sebastian抑制不住的想要后撤，可下巴被攥着让他没法动作，只能皱着眉瞪着他。  
Chris听着隔间外的动静，一会儿便听到打开水龙头的声音，知道能让他为所欲为的时间不多了，Chris一个挺身探了进去直接顶到了喉咙，眼看着Sebastian被他突然的动作弄的眼角都红了，这才心满意足的放慢了动作。

Anthony看这么久Sebastian还没有回来，想要打电话问问他怎么回事，毕竟这人现在还算半个残疾人，多少要多关心一下，刚把电话拨出去就看他和Chris一起回来了，走过来时还向那小子瞪了一眼。心理神会的意识到发生了什么的Anthony等Sebastian坐下调笑道  
“ 帮谁去了这么久？” 话落便又看了看对面摸着鼻子的Chris，又瞟了两眼Sebastian领口的本应该绑着扣子的线头  
“ 一个混蛋。” 说罢Sebastian喝了一口桌前的啤酒不再多提。

吃过饭后有人想去喝几杯，当然这种时候少不了Sebastian，他自动忽略了Chris示意他不要去的眼神，欣然的接受了对方的邀请，没办法，Chris便也一起去了酒吧。  
这次好在Sebastian的腿不太方便，他只能一直坐着，Chris坐在他旁边，即使努力的阻拦了几次他拼酒，但结果可想而知，没什么用，离开酒吧的时候这人醉的不省人事。  
“ 你送他回去？” 一起跟来的Anthony指了指趴在自己背上的人  
“ 嗯，放心吧。” 道了别大家便都散了，然而Chris刚要打车，Sebastian就醒了闹着说不坐车，胃里难受。  
这家酒吧离家不近，Chris看他皱着眉不舒服的样子，打算先走一阵，等他真睡着了再打车回去。  
凌晨大街上已经没有什么人，偶尔经过的只有几个刚从酒吧出来喝的半醉的大学生，穿过了几个街区，Chris见背上的人没什么动静了，想要拦车，可刚停下对方就又传来了声音  
“ 不坐车。”  
“ 还没睡着？” Chris只能又背着他慢慢地走着  
“ 嗯...不想睡。”  
“醉成这样了还不睡？”   
“ 没醉..” Sebastian感觉自己好像在往下滑，自己向上窜了窜。  
“ 呵..” Chris轻笑一声也不反驳，走了一会儿忽然想到什么又问道 “ 以前你自己喝醉了怎么办？”  
等了一会儿背上的人也没有回应，侧头看了看，对方忽然回答道 “ 打车回家。”  
“ 故意整我？不让我打车？”  
“ 嗯...不舒服...” Sebastian现在大脑已经不能正常的运转了，听到对方问什么就下意识的答什么，没有思考也不想动脑子  
Chris也注意到他现在问什么说什么乖得很，于是叫他 “ Seb？”  
“ 嗯？”  
“ 喜欢我这么叫你吗？”  
“ 喜欢。”  
Chris笑了起来，又问道 “ 那你喜欢我吗？”  
这次没有那么快的得到回答，Chris没有好心的不再说话，故意地颠了颠又问了一便 “ 喜欢我吗？”  
“ 喜欢….”


	13. Chapter 13

Chris心满意足的背着人继续走，忽然想起来了什么，别手别脚的掏出兜里的手机，按下录音键，又将背上似乎已经睡着了的人晃醒

“ 别晃…” Sebastian迷迷糊糊的刚睡着就感觉一阵摇晃，不高兴的夹了夹腿

“ 再说一遍喜欢我 ” Chris拍了拍他

“ 唔..不要闹。” Sebastian现在只想睡过去，脑子已经停止转动的他没有其他的想法了，根本听不明白对方在说什么

Chris说了句没意思收回了手机，犹豫了一会儿又说道 

“ 咱们在一起吧。”

等了半天也没有回应，忽然Sebastian回了一个字

“ 不。”

“ 为什么？” Chris虽然一直都在被拒绝但是从来没问出过原因，他觉得这次趁着他喝醉倒是个好机会

“ 你玩我…” 

Chris听到答案的一瞬间差点摔个跟头，他以为自己听错了

“ 你真是喝醉了，你知道我是谁吗？”

“ Chris。”

“ 你还认识其他叫Chris的家伙？我是Chris Evans，知道吗？” 刚刚还因为Sebastian承认喜欢他而高兴，结果现在好像变得有点不对了，没准刚刚那句喜欢根本就不是对他说的。

等了半天也没听到对方的回答，侧头一看人，这次真是睡着了，Chris不甘心的颠了两下，对方依旧没有动静，睡得直往下滑。

“ 喂！这时候睡着了？！”

当然没有得到任何回应，他甚至还听到了耳边传来了一阵阵欢快的呼声。

Chris嘟囔着骂了一句，也不忍心再把他叫醒，只能拦了辆车把人带回去。

一路到家Sebastian都没有醒过来，他只能一路憋着气没问出来结果，最后决定等明天他清醒了一定要说清楚。

没想到的是，Chris洗完澡经过Sebastian的卧室的时候，看到本应该躺在床上睡觉的人，正坐着愣神。

“ Seb？” Chris小心翼翼的走进去，怕他是梦游什么的吓坏了，到了床边，Sebastian也因为他的叫声抬起头看着他

“ 醒了？” 虽然这么问，但Chris知道这眼神绝对不是清醒了

Sebastian又低下了头，直到Chris以为他又睡着了，对方忽然传来了声音 

“ 我渴了，想喝水。”

“ ….” 以为有什么事，结果就是渴醒了，Chris出去给他倒了一杯水，又加了一勺蜂蜜，回去的时候，Sebastian还坐在床上，不过可能因为困得很，一下一下的点着头

“ Seb？” Chris叫了他一声，刚要把水递过去，忽然一个收手，问道 

“ Seb？你认识几个Chris？”

Sebastian被他叫醒了，伸手要拿杯子，可对方却不给他，有些不乐意的说 

“ 我想喝水。”

“ 你先回答我，你认识几个Chris？” Chris抬了抬手里杯子，接着说 “ 说了就给你喝。”

过了几秒，Sebastian仔细的想了想，回答道 “ 一个。”

Chris眉头跳了跳，想要再确定一下，又问道 “ 叫什么？”

Sebastian本来抬手去拿水，结果对方又撤了手，撇了撇嘴继续回答

“ Chris Evans”

“ 所以我怎么玩你了？” Chris见他表情不耐烦的要抢自己手里的水杯，赶紧说

“ 最后一个问题！最后一个，说了就给你！”

Sebastian盯着他看了一会儿，开口说道 “ 你追我…” 

Chris耐心的等着他接下来要说什么

“ 然后…你就该把我甩了…”

“ 我是疯子吗？我怎么可能…” 他还没说完，Sebastian就一把将他手里的水杯抢过去，咕咚咕咚的灌进去，然后自然而然的将水杯还给他倒头就睡，不给Chris机会再多说点什么。

Chris一句话卡在嗓子眼说不出来，冤的他想现在立刻将这个睡得昏天黑地的人弄醒，然后用两人熟悉的方式交流一下，不过最终还是因为对方睡的毫无防备的样子妥协了。

虽说没再多问，可他今天没有老老实实睡自己的沙发，而是抱着枕头跑进了卧室，心安理得的睡在了Sebastian的旁边，闭眼之前还又亲了对方因为呼吸而微微张开的嘴。

 

第二天早上，头疼加生物钟在天刚亮的时候就把Sebastian叫醒了，不过习惯了睡懒觉的他想要再闭一会儿眼，刚要再次入睡，忽然意识到自己的腰正被搂着，吓得他一机灵，睁眼确定了是在自己家，回头一看是Chris，这才放心的叹了一口气，他以为自己喝醉了又随便约了人。

等他放下心了，忽然又纳闷自己有什么可担心的，坚定的说服了自己两句，不过就在感觉到腰间的手收了收，Sebastian不得不承认，他其实还是怕这个臭小子看到自己和别人约伤心难过的跑掉的。

努力的回忆了半天昨天晚上发生了些什么，他真的喝多了，他其实有阵子没有这么肆无忌惮的喝过了，这次真的喝到一点记忆都没有，脑袋里一片空白，留给他的只有一阵阵的头疼。

回忆无果的他干脆放弃，宿醉后的恶果迫使他又躺了一会儿，然后便Sebastian感觉背后的人用脑袋在自己脖子上蹭，一头碎发扎的他刺痒，躲了两下，对方又蹭上来

“ 醒了就赶紧起来。” Sebastian一巴掌打在了在自己腹部游走的手

Chris又蹭了蹭，叫他 “ Seb。”

声音明显是刚睡醒的沙哑，热气喷在他的脖子上，Sebastian觉得心里痒痒，不过依旧平静回应

“ 干什么？”

“ 我真的好喜欢你啊。”

Chris昨天半夜躺在床上琢磨Sebastian说的话，又想起之前对方总是含糊的说比自己大，不适合。他忽然明白Sebastian是什么意思，自己一直都在说年龄不是问题，他不在乎这个人比自己大，但其实，对方才是更会担心的那一个，就像Sebastian说的，他担心被玩了，虽说是醉酒才说出来的话，但这的确解释的通为什么Sebastian总是不同意和他在一起，这人一直在担心自己将来会甩了他，等他年龄更大了，不再这么无时无刻的散发着魅力了，自己就不再对他那么着迷了。

Chris觉得这太可笑了，他可是喜欢了这个人三年，他看过这个人各种样子，他就连看到对方睡得毫无形象的模样都觉得可爱的要命，怎么会不喜欢了，可这些Sebastian都不知道，也不相信，Chris这才意识到自己要做的就是给Sebastian更多的安全感和信任，让他相信自己是真心实意的喜欢，是不会因为时间流逝而递减的爱意。

他不懂什么花言巧语，更不会调情，就连几次表白都是苍白到不能更苍白的一句我喜欢你，但这也是他唯一表达自己的方式，就像现在，简简单单的说出来，没有什么比喻形容，不过他好在表达出来了。

过去他可能有些疑虑，他怕Sebastian觉得这样太平淡无味了，可他现在觉得即使是这么简单的话，他也想让这个人知道，他不用再小心翼翼，他确定了这个人也是喜欢自己的，他要对他好一点，更好一点，让Sebastian知道自己这憋了不少日子的感情到底有多疯狂。

可这边不知道发生什么了的Sebastian收到了突然的表白，完全不知道该怎么反应，下意识的说道

“ 我说过了我们..”

“ 我们不合适。 ”

对方接了自己没说完的话让Sebastian有点愣，他以为Chris也意识到了这个问题，虽说这是自己每次都会说出来的答案，但是从对方嘴里出来还是让他心里有些不舒服，好吧，这个小子终于明白了。可对方接下来的话又让Sebastian刚降到不能更低的心又缓缓的升了起来，准确的说是，一下子飘了起来。

“ 不过只是你这么觉得，我说合适就是合适，既然我喜欢你你喜欢我，那就没什么能阻止我，你一天不同意我就缠你你一天，你一年不同意我就缠你一年，你要是敢永远不同意我就永远跟着你，反正你不可能去找别人了。认命吧，我的Seb。”


	14. Chapter 14

这一天的这些话让事情的走向完全脱离了Sebastian的预计，当时他以为自己逃开了便是结束了，后来他才发现那只是个开始，从那天起，Chris硬是挤进了他的卧室，这个人似乎完全忘记了他还有个宿舍，或着记得他那个沙发也好，几次被轰出去之后，这人就半夜趁他睡着跑过来，连续几天熬着等他睡着了再睡的Chris精神明显变得没有那么好了，可即便如此，就像这个人之前说的，他就是不放弃，依旧每天坚持来蹭床。  
后来Sebastian还是心软了，其实更多的应该是心疼了，于是主动把他的被子枕头放到卧室，虽然什么都没说，但这足够让Chris明白他的用意，后者自然是高高兴兴的睡在自己应得的位置。  
这还不算什么，还有那该死的，毫无保留的情话，变成了像新闻一样，每天必定在耳边回荡，虽说大多都是相同的词句，但在不同的环境下听起来都让他脚趾都想蜷缩起来。  
Sebastian实在受不了的时候警告过Chris不要再说情话了，他信誓旦旦的说自己绝对不会像高中的小姑娘一样因为几句不切实际的话就心里飘飘然，但是对方却理所当然的解释说  
“ 我怎么想的，就怎么说了。”  
不仅如此，自从两人重新开始上班，因为他放了半个月的工作，一下全涌了过来，旧的案件还没整理完，新的工作又被安排上，逃不掉的加班，虽然自己已经适应了这种忽然忙碌的工作，但是与过去几年不同的是，Chris每天理所应当的留下来陪他，更是帮他完成了不少的任务。  
尤其是每天晚饭的时候，Chris一定会去买点什么，哪怕是个热狗，也会在他严肃的拒绝下一口一口的塞到他嘴里。  
本来就是让他心动的人，这样一阵子下来更是让Sebastian不自觉的就想他，有的时候就是路过的时候多看两眼，有的时候在茶水间悄悄地说两句话，一开始Sebastian都没意识到自己做的这些小举动，直到Anthony午饭的时候无意中问他  
“ 你们两个成了？”  
当时他差点被一口生菜呛死，嘴硬的说道 “ 没有，当然没有。”  
不过Anthony接下来的话让Sebastian憋了半天也反驳不出来  
“ 哦，我应该这么说，你终于看上那小子了？”  
“ ……是。” 从牙缝里挤出来的字让Sebastian觉得有两巴掌打在了自己的脸上，看着Anthony抖着腿笑看自己的样子，过去说的话一句句浮现在脑海里，一句不落。

Sebastian甚至已经开始犹豫要在Chris下次表白的时候顺势答应了对方，于是不好意思自己开口的Stan先生，等啊等，等到他的工作终于不再那么忙了，等到两个人不用每天都在一间办公室里直到凌晨，等到他新的案子快开庭，Chris都没再开口说过。  
他忍不住的时候暗示过对方，不过每次那个人都装作没明白，该干什么干什么。

“ 今天加油”   
开庭当天有很多事情要准备，两人一大早起来，Chris边帮他整理西装边说着鼓励的话   
“ 你可以进去的。” Sebastian提醒他 “ 作为同事。”  
“ 不用我在外面等你。”   
见自己被拒绝，Sebastian不满意的揉了揉对方的脸，最近Chris不知道怎么回事，不喜欢刮胡子了，不过每天倒是认真修剪，挺利索，看起来倒是成熟了不少  
即使工作了这么多年，Sebastian在庭上还是有些紧张的，不过从一开始会影响他的表现到现在变成促使他更加机敏的动力，毫不意外的，结果当然是一场胜战。  
结束后Sebastian泄了力坐在一旁休息，眼神飘向门口好几次都没有看到Chris，紧张的神经放松到甚至有些失望，过了一会儿，他看到那个小子慌慌张张的跑了过来，两人对视之后，对方明显送了一口气。Chris意外的穿了一身西装，整理了几下被风吹飞了的领带向他走了过来。  
“ 恭喜。我以为你先走了”   
Sebastian反应的有些慢，他这还是第一次看到Chris穿的这么正式，那窄腰不必说，修身的西服显得他腿更长了  
“ 这是干嘛？” 指了指对方的衣服  
“ 都结束了吗？”  
Sebastian点了点头  
“ 走。” Chris拉上他转身就走，不给他时间多问，门口停着一辆轿车，Sebastian直接被塞了进去。  
Chris看出他一脸疑惑，解释道 “ 我们去吃饭。” 剩下的便什么也不说。  
Sebastian也不是扫兴的人，自觉地不再多问  
车停在了一家高级的西班牙餐厅门口，几乎已经猜到了接下来会发生什么，Sebastian不动声色的跟着Chris走进去，二楼的天台，没有其他人，摆着一张被装饰好的桌子。  
“菜我都点好了，你的口味我知道，放心吃”  
Chris看似随意的说着，但明显看出来他有些紧张，双手都不知道要怎么放着，Sebastian好心的缓解着气氛，有一搭无一搭的随便聊着，不过似乎并没有什么作用，因为直到主菜上来的时候，对方切牛排的手都还在发抖，无意中刀叉碰撞到盘子上的声音显得尤为明显，Chris赶紧说抱歉  
“只有我们两个，有什么抱歉的” Sebastian此时却是淡定的享受美食，就像对方说的，的确都是他喜欢的菜，味道棒极了，作为一个不用考虑接下来要做什么的人，他当然高兴的吃着饭，反正一会儿的要做的回应他早就想好了。  
等最终的甜点被解决掉，Chris认真的擦了擦嘴，说道  
“吃好了吗？”  
Sebastian点点头  
天色有点暗了，不过光线恰巧能够让两人看清对方的样子，服务员不知道什么时候已经都退出去了，Sebastian看着站定在自己面前的人一脸严肃紧张，自觉的也站起来，与他平视  
“Seb，我觉得之前我每次提到想要和你交往都有些太不正式了，太随意的请求可能让你觉得我并不认真，所以我特意选了这个地方，至少看起来像个样子”  
Sebastian没有插话，认真的听着他说  
“这是我第一次这么正式的穿着西装，看你的反应好像还不错”Chris伸手摸了摸脸颊，继续说“ 你也看到了，胡子也是留了不少日子，这样看起来我的年龄好像可以再大一些也成熟了不少，让你觉得不那么别扭。我本来想学一首曲子弹给你，可是那实在有点难，我对乐器又一窍不通。”  
Sebastian感觉到自己脸上的笑容想收都收不住  
“这种事你就不要说出来了”  
Chris笑了笑继续道“然后我就想了想有什么其他浪漫一点的方式，结果我无意中看到的一首诗，完全就是我想对你说的话，于是我就决定念给你听。”   
不等Sebastian再说些什么，Chris已经开口了  
“”我乞求你明白地告诉我你的心意  
是否愿意与我相爱  
我必须得到这个答案  
爱神之箭射中了我  
伤口已经一年有余  
然而能否在你的心中占有一席之地  
我仍然无从确定。”  
“我要纠正一点，我的伤口可已经三年多了，所以，你...”  
一句话还没结束，还想说什么的Chris直接被Sebastian搂过来吻了上去，虽然这动作有些突然，但Chris迅速的反应过来将人抱的更紧，没有什么答案比一个吻来的更直接  
Sebastian在看着他认认真真背完最后一句便再也忍不住吻了上去，对方再说什么已经不重要了，他迫不及待的想要给他答案，这个有些急迫又猛烈的亲吻就是他现在的心情，他的整颗心都被这个比自己小了七岁的男人捧到了天上  
“你记住，你可以不喜欢我了，可以和我分手，但是如果你敢背着我去找别人，你就死定了。”  
“永远不会。”


	15. Chapter 15

这次的经历教给Chris，下次准备这种约会的时候一定要找一家楼上就是酒店的餐厅，那样就不会在两人已经吻得忘情的时候，被迫停下来打车，经过漫长的一路，再继续。这感觉就像往嘴里塞了一块香喷喷的炸鸡，然后不让你咽下去，要含着，含一会儿才能咽。  
两人刚推开家门便迫不及待的将东西扔到一旁，一边亲吻着一边脱掉那碍事的西服，Chris本来就着急，很少穿这么正式的他现在恨不得将衣服直接扒掉，尤其是那烦人的腰带，怎么抽也抽不出来，嘴里小声骂了一句。  
“ 嘿，嘿，别急。” Sebastian将他推到在床上，从床尾俯身爬上去，吻了吻他的小腹，又抬头看了看他着急的样子，笑着说 “ 是你的就跑不掉，急什么。”  
话落便低头用牙齿咬开了Chris的西裤拉链，一瞬间Sebastian就听到了从Chris嘴里发出了到吸气的声音。  
“ Seb…” Chris被他的动作弄的浑身的血往一处涌，更要命的是，在自己的外裤被脱掉之后，对方又去咬住了他的内裤边，他觉得这画面简直比什么都要刺激，两人只上过两次床，第一次他喝得半醉，第二次Sebastian正生气，完全没什么前戏可言，完全是为了做爱而做爱，而这一次，在他们两个终于在一起了之后，Chris才知道，原来做爱是件比自己想象的更疯狂更美好的事情，还有就是Sebastian是个比他之前所见更诱惑更迷人的存在。  
他忽然就想到，Sebastian是不是也对别人做过这种事，一想到他不是第一个看过这个人这副样子，Chris一阵胸闷。  
Sebastian继续着自己的动作，他咬住对方的内裤的时候都能感觉到那包在里面的滚烫的大家伙，此刻已经挺了起来，当他拽下了内裤边的时候，那东西直接跳了出来一副蓄势待发的样子，他笑着说道  
“ 真的这么急？” Sebastian今天可不想想之前那几次似的，急急忙忙的就开始，和爱人做爱的乐趣不就是之前这些暧昧的小动作吗？虽然他从没主动做过这些事，可这小子不会，那他愿意做。  
然而正这么想着，Sebastian直接被Chris的一个翻身压在了身下，他有些吃惊的看着对方，问道  
 “ 干什么？”  
Chris也不回答他，就这么盯着他，看到最后Sebastian受不了，他真是爱死这小子的眼睛了，于是一把搂过他的脖子亲了上去。  
Chris当然不拒绝，同时手上也开始动作，他褪去Sebastian的裤子，折起他的长腿压在自己胸前，被迫对方将下身暴露在自己面前，情不自禁的用分身蹭着对方的会阴和后穴。  
Sebastian感觉到他去拿了抽屉里的润滑，停下动作问他  
 “ 会吗？” 没办法，唯二的两次做爱都是他自己准备这些，对方明显从没做过这种事。  
“ 你可以教我。”   
Sebastian点了点头，他天真的以为臭小子的这句话意思单纯的很，然而，过一会儿他就后悔自己答应了对方的请求。  
Chris一只手指在他的穴口打转，按揉着直到那里已经发软，对方仍然不进入，Sebastian有点着急，挺了挺腰。Chris见状问道  
“ 怎么了？”  
“ 你手指…可以进来了…”   
“ 好”  
Sebastian话落便感觉对方的一根手指挤进了自己的后穴，好奇似的不放过每一寸内壁，认真的抚摸着，直到被碰到敏感点的时候，他不由自主的发出了一声呻吟，Chris又认真的问道  
“ 是这里吧？要一直碰这里才会放松吗？” 一边说着一边不停地按揉那个位置，Sebastian被他的动作弄的快感一阵阵的刺激的大脑，而对方一副他不回答便不会变换动作的样子，妥协说道  
“ 可以..不一直弄这里..”   
“ 那我可以再伸进一根吗？”  
“…..”  
“可以吗？” Chris又问了一遍  
“ ….可以 ”   
等他应了Chris才放过那里，从而又探进一根手指，有规律的抽插着，俯身压倒Sebastian身上，亲了亲他的鼻尖，小声问道  
“ 喜欢我亲哪里？”  
Sebastian虽然是跟不少人上过床，但是那不过是为了泄欲，温存的前戏真是少之又少，亲吻几乎没有，即使有也都是根据自己的习惯或者是经验来，他还是第一次被问道这种问题，一时不知道怎么回答，别着头不出声，全身心的感受后穴传来的快感。  
Chris见他不说话，吻向了Sebastian的脖子，轻轻点水的蹭过，趴在他的耳边又问 “ 喜欢这里吗？” Sebastian躲了躲，依旧没有说话。  
Chris又吻了吻他的肩膀和锁骨 “ 这里？” 见对方依旧不回答，他继续自己的动作，每换一个地方便问一次，可一直吻到那蜷缩起来的脚趾Sebastian都没有回答，只是闭眼享受。  
Chris停下了手上的动作，抽出手指，那一瞬间还顺带出了几丝银丝，固执的问道 “ 到底喜欢哪里？”  
忽然的空虚让Sebastian有些不满意，自己又被晾了一会儿，有些别扭的说道    
“ 脖子。”  
Chris又压了上去亲吻着对方的脖子，同时身下进入了三根手指不停的抠挖着 “ 除了脖子呢？”  
“….”  
Chris用牙齿硌了硌他的喉结以示催促  
“ 你他妈…嗯..你不是会的很，问我干什么。” Sebastian算是看出来了，这小子根本不是什么都不会，就是装，之前就这么会干，现在又这么会做前戏，哪有一点没有经验的样子。  
“ 之前跟我..装蒜呢，嗯？”   
“ 当然不是。” Chris解释道 “ 只是为你学的罢了。”  
“ 你学这些…嗯 ” Sebastian刚想说他，身体里的那一点就被好好的照顾了一下  
“ 怀疑我？” Chris惩罚似的咬了咬他的嘴唇 “ 到底还喜欢哪里？” Sebastian不回答，他就一直按揉着对方的敏感点，不一会儿分身就开始冒出液体  
“ 胸….” Sebastian终于妥协道  
Chris又吻上了他的乳头 “ 这里？”  
“ 嗯….”   
Chris仔仔细细地舔弄着他的乳晕，时不时的舌头擦过乳头，没几下那地方便挺立了起来，然后等对方正放松享受他再故意的用牙齿咬住，一瞬间Sebastian就会情不自禁地抖一下。  
下身已经被开拓的差不多，可对方依旧没有下一步的动作，Sebastian有些急的催促着叫他  
“ Chris…”  
“ 嗯？”   
Sebastian挺了挺腰提醒对方  
“ 怎么了？”  
“ 可以了...”  
Chris依旧装傻 “ 可以什么？”  
“…..操…你可以进来了！”  
Chris早就等不及了，蓄势待发的将分身对准还微微有些开合的穴口 “ 我进来了？”  
“ 嗯...啊...” Sebastian刚应下，Chris便一个挺进，被温暖又紧致的地方包裹住，一想到身下的人是自己等了这么久的爱人，Chris便抑制不住的想要占有，想要看他因为自己而变得不能自已。  
Sebastian有点心理准备，两人都禁欲了不少日子，虽然发生了点什么不过是饮鸩止渴，他知道Chris一定会很疯狂，但当对方真的开始动作时，Sebastian还是有些承受不住的，他一只手紧紧地抓着床单，长大嘴呼吸着生怕自己被快速的抽插而逼得呼气不过来，他想要提醒对方慢一点，轻一点，可是一想到这人喜欢了自己这么久他便有些心疼不忍心开口，努力的攀着对方的腰迎合着动作。  
Chris看着他的样子，猛地向前一挺，喘息的问道 “ 你还对谁这样过 ？”，话落又是一个深入 ，Sebastian觉得自己的灵魂都要被顶出去了  
“ 用嘴咬拉链？或者是内裤？或者更过分的事情？”  
Sebastian无力的摇着头，他想要解释，可张嘴漏出来的只能是呻吟  
“ 我爱你，Seb，我爱你。” Chris放慢了速度，但仍然是全力的挺入  
Sebastian终于有机会喘口气，他搂住Chris的脖子索吻，等对方贴近他，两人的鼻尖碰到一起，他断断续续的低声说道  
“ 只有你…Chris…只有你能让我这样。”


	16. Chapter 16

Chris因为Sebastian的话变得更加疯狂，不管身下的人抓着自己后背的力道有多大，也不管对方不断的和他说别急，慢一点。  
他现在只想给他多一点，再多一点，他从以前从没想过，自己怎么可能会和Sebastian在一起，他们好像从来不会有所交集，就在他以为自己永远只能暗恋的时候，这个人约了他。就在他觉得两人可能连朋友都做不成的时候，这个人又给了他希望。就在他吃醋也好不自信也罢而质问他还对谁这么好的时候，这个人竟然告诉他，只有他。  
只有他能给Sebastian这些，只有他让他这样。如果说以前的他还对自己的控制欲有所控制，那在Sebastian说出这句话的时候，他觉得自己的疯狂已经抑制不住了，就像沸开的热水一样不停地往外冒，他所有的激动和兴奋都无以言表，只能用身下的动作告诉自己的爱人，他现在有多高兴。  
Sebastian双腿被迫折起不能合拢，几乎要抽筋的小腿依旧绷着力气来分散一些身下带来的冲击，他感觉自己的后穴已经发麻，酸的要命，然而压在自己身上动作的人丝毫没有减缓或者停下的意思。  
即使被干的说不出完整的话他也不想拒绝，这个比自己小了八岁的男孩默默地喜欢了他这么久，他受伤便认认真真的照顾他这么久，为了让他喜欢便留胡子，穿自己不熟悉的正装，还是个学生却不知道花了多少钱请他吃高级的餐厅，一切的一切都是希望他能喜欢，希望能和他在一起。  
为自己付出了这么多的人刚好又是自己的心上人，这是一件多么幸运的事情。  
其实Chris不知道的是，他一直不是在拒绝他，而是在拒绝自己。  
他害怕付出真心，害怕这么优秀的男孩会对他失去兴趣，他其实一直在控制自己的感情，一直到几个小时以前，更准确的说是几天前，他实在是再也抑制不住，即使还有些不安，可他想要拥有这个迷人的，拥有无数优点的，又爱着自己的男孩。  
Sebastian抓着Chris的背，又怕自己力气太大伤了他，只能放下双臂一只手握住对方正在不断发力的大腿，另一只搂住他的脖子，嘴上说着  
“ 抱着我Chris..”   
他话刚落，Chris便将双臂从他腋下插过将他搂了起来，两人紧紧的贴在一起。分身被夹在两人的腹间，随着对方抽插的动作被来回的摩擦，Sebastian将头搭在他的肩膀上承受着猛烈的撞击，没一会儿就感觉要达到高潮  
“ Chris..亲爱的…嗯..慢一点..我真的..要射了..”  
Sebastian以为对方会稍稍给他机会缓一缓，可没想到Chris不但没有放慢速度反而挪出一只手握住的他的分身开始撸动，后穴加上分身的快感刺激的他再说不出话来，张嘴便是满口的呻吟，随着对方一阵猛烈的进攻，Sebastian提前到达了高潮。  
Chris终于忍心停下动作，不过分身依旧不老实的在里面缓慢的小幅度抽动。他看着Sebastian依旧沉浸在高潮的快感里，伏在他身上亲两下那微微张开的红唇，又舔了舔那喉结滚动的脖颈。  
Sebastian被他的动作弄的发痒笑着说道 “ 要我命呢？”  
“ 休息好了吗？” 说着Chris停了挺胯  
“嗯… 我觉得还没有。” Sebastian理所应当的回答着  
Chris却不理他怎么说，一个翻身对调了两人的位置，Sebastian被他突然的动作吓了一跳，双腿有些发软，一个没撑住直接坐了下去，一声诱人的呻吟也随之从喉间流出  
“嗯..你又搞什么。”  
“ 换你来。” Chris双手托着他的屁股试图帮助他抬腰  
“ 不行，太累了。”   
Chris喜欢看Sebastian坐在自己身上浮动的样子，表情，喉结，胸，腹肌没有一处不诱惑着他   
“ 之前都是你来的。”  
“ 那是因为…我怕你不会..嗯..你别再托我了！” Sebastian说着话就感觉自己一直被托起一点又自由落下，自己也不知道怎么回事就自觉地施力配合。  
“ 我喜欢你这样。” Chris认真的看着Sebastian，他知道他的Seb最看不了他这个样子了，果不其然，对方暗骂了一声后便开始主动的起落。  
Chris抬起一只手摸向Sebastian的脸颊，轻轻拂过，然后是喉结，乳头，小腹，最终落在那逐渐又有些抬起的分身  
“ 别…嗯别碰。” Sebastian见他又要撸动，赶紧阻拦，他生怕Chris又往死里干，他都射过一次要是又被弄的那么快射出来他就真的要死在床上了。  
然而他现在这副样子说什么都没有用，再加上浑身酸软还被迫主动进出，整个人都没有什么威胁力。分身依旧被包裹住，他弯腰趴在Chris身上服软说道  
“ 明天还要上班，快点结束，嗯？”   
Chris用手指磨着他的马眼什么都没说，同时主动抬腰  
“ 听话..嗯..我们来日方长？” Sebastian说完又亲了亲对方抿起来的嘴  
Chris一手压了压他的腰好让分身进入的更深  
“ God…亲爱的..嗯..人都是..你的了..不…差这一次.”   
Chris手上的动作稍缓  
Sebastian见他有些动容，赶紧接着说道  
“ 我真的...不行了...”  
这次Chris终于停下了动作，搂着Sebastian的的脖子吻了吻他的眼睛说道 “ 我只是太爱你了Seb。”  
“ 我知道，我也是” Sebastian认真的回应着他，紧接着就感觉一阵天旋地转，自己又躺回了床上，然后那刚退出去的分身又再次插入，开始快速又猛烈的进出，同时他的分身也被握住有规律的撸动。  
最后Sebastian发现自己说了半天好话其实一点作用都没有，自己还是被干的两腿站不住，同时还腰酸背痛。  
事后的Chris像是从一头狼变回了小奶狗，对他又是抱又是亲，说着自己太过分了对不起，做足了赔礼道歉。  
Sebastian被伺候的倒是舒服，他很喜欢和爱人温存，洗过澡以后他们两个躺在床上不再是各睡各的，而是抱在一起有一搭无一搭的说着没有什么意义的内容，然后直到他困得开始说胡话，感觉到自己的额头被亲了一下，耳边传来了Chris的声音，很轻很温柔的一声晚安，紧接着他再感觉到的就是无边的黑暗。  
第二天清晨Sebastian困得要命，隐约听到了手机闹钟的声音，迷迷糊糊的叫着身边的人  
“ Chris..”  
“ 嗯，继续睡，还早。”  
“ 今天还有事…”  
Chris将他搂过来拍着后背说道 “ 那也可以再睡一会儿。”   
没有几秒Sebastian就再次进入梦乡，等他再醒过来已经是将近中午，看到桌子上Chris留下的小条，说是他已经去上班了，午饭在冰箱里，结尾还配了一个幼稚的小桃心，看的Sebastian脸上的笑容怎么也下不去。  
等他到了公司刚好过午休，一进门就看到了正在工作的Chris，两人对视一眼便避开了眼神，三步两步的走进办公室就接到了对方发来的短信 [ 来茶水间 ]  
午休过后的茶水间一般都没有人来，Sebastian进去关好门转身便看到了靠在咖啡机旁边的Chris，对方递给他一个杯子  
“我以为是咖啡。”他接过来一看只是一杯苏打水，喝了一口便放在了一旁的桌子上，见Chris也不说话只是不停的打量他，于是继续说道 “ 叫我来就是让我喝口水？”  
“ 当然不是。” Chris一把将他拉过来抱住 “ 今天为什么穿的这么好看。”  
Sebastian听他这么说心里高兴的很，他今天特意选了很久西装和领带 “ 嗯…当然是因为昨天刚打赢了一场胜仗等着大家给我庆功。” 说完，他看着眼前的人表情一点点的失落，双手攀上对方的脖子，笑着说道  
“ 逗你的。当然是想让我的男朋友看啦。” Sebastian觉得自己现在简直就像个青春期遇到初恋的小伙子，每天都想精心的打扮好让自己喜欢的人看到。  
他话刚落就毫不意外地被狠狠的亲了一口 “ 以后早上要给你选衣服了，太好看了就不要出门了。”Chris对这个答案不能更满意，因为他也是如此，脱掉了那宽松的格子衬衫，穿了一件显身材的t恤和修腿型的牛仔裤。  
“ 是啊 ” Sebastian摸了摸Chris那被t恤紧紧包裹着的腹肌 “ 要好好选一选，免得那几个姑娘看的眼睛都直了。”  
“ 她们….” Chris刚要说话就听到茶水间的门被推开，两人赶紧松开，装作正在接咖啡的样子。  
进来的人见到他俩打了声招呼，临走的时候问了句Sebastian要不要去庆祝一下。  
他刚要应下就感觉自己左边屁股在每人注意的地方被掐了一下，答应的话卡在喉咙里说不出来，最终变成委婉的拒绝，理由是还有一些东西要整理。  
“ 穿成这样还要去酒吧当我不存在？”   
从这时起，Sebastian才发现自己之前那样疯狂的生活真的结束了。


	17. Chapter 17

“ 所以…你们现在是在一起了？” Anthony看着坐在自己面前的两人，不断地打量着，又接着说道

“ 也是，你们两个怎么可能不在一起。” 话落又低头插了两口自己的通心粉塞进嘴里。从三个人吃饭到现在他已经被秀了无数次，即使没有面前这盘面他好像也能饱了。

说起来他就有些气，要不是今天他看出两人有点不对劲，Sebastian还不打算跟他说这件事。幸亏他有双傲人又雪亮的眼睛，默默地观察了一个下午便发现了不对劲。

于是还没下班就跑去Sebastian的办公室逼这人说实话。不是他太过八卦，只因为他太好奇了，他太想知道这个他只认识了几个月，执着到不能更执着的小子能不能拿下自己这个就喜欢风花雪月的好哥们。

Sebastian听了他的话忍不住翻了个白眼 “ 你猜的到还要蹭我这顿饭？” 这人下了班不明分说就把他们俩拽出来吃饭。

他觉得，既然是自己的朋友，就应该知道，刚刚在一起，处于热恋中的情侣总是需要一些独处的时间，做一些热恋中应该做的事情。结果，刚计划好回家要做什么的他和他的小男友就被拽来了这里。

“ 恋爱了就要请客的。” Anthony冲Chris扬了扬下巴问道“ 是不是？”

老老实实吃东西没有出声的Chris突然被点到，看了看Anthony又看了看身边的Sebastian，一时不知道怎么回答，一个是自己男友的好朋友兼上司，一个是自己追了三年才追到手还没捂热乎的男友，谁也得罪不了。

于是只能打岔说道 “ 还要点一杯啤酒吗？” 抬手指了指Anthony那见底了的酒杯。说完又侧头看了看Sebastian。

“ 我也要一杯。” Sebastian接了话，Chris又看回Anthony，对方耸了耸肩，于是他抬手叫了服务员。

这边刚点好两杯啤酒，Chris便听到一个陌生的声音叫道 

“ Sebastian？” 

三人同时看过去，那人又看似惊喜的叫道 “ Anthony？”

“ 嘿，你怎么在这？” Anthony看到来的人是谁，友好的起身打了招呼，那人倒是不见外，直接坐在了他旁边的空位。

Sebastian点了点头，将不想多聊表现得淋漓尽致。可那人却像是没看见似的继续说道

“ 我刚好在那边吃饭，我还以为看错了。” 说着伸手叫了服务员加了一杯酒 “ 好久没和你们喝了，这位是？” 

Chris正将几个菜里的扇贝挑给Sebastian，他一向喜欢吃这个，那个人便将注意力转向了他。他当然看出来Sebastian不想多说，便将目光看向Anthony，示意他介绍一下。

Anthony会意说道 “ Abel，之前在酒吧认识的朋友。” 说完又看了看Sebastian的反应，见他正在专注的吃着盘子里的东西，稍稍放心。

Chris和这人第一次见也不好太冷漠，于是自我介绍道 “ 我是Chris…..” 

“ Chris Evans，我男朋友。” 

Chris还没说完，一旁的Sebastian就接了话，丝毫不客气。

“ 哦~” Abel调笑的打量着他们两个继续说道 “ 原来你喜欢这一型的啊，难怪了。” 话落便拿起刚送上来的啤酒

“ 来，Seb，那我也不好多打扰了，咱们喝一杯我就走了。”

Anthony听他这么说赶紧圆场端起酒杯应和说道 “ 来来来！”

然而这边Sebastian只是皱了皱眉没什么反应，Chris却动静极大的抄起酒杯站了起来，那声Seb可是一点没漏音的全钻进了自己的耳朵。

“ 我替他喝了。” 说完便大口的将那一杯啤酒一滴不差的灌进了自己肚子里。Sebastian想拽他的别胡闹，换来的只是他安抚似的捏了捏他的胳膊

Abel等他喝完才不慌不忙的冲着Sebastian说道 “ 不能喝？不舒服吗？你一向….”

“ 他什么事也没有。” Chris插话道，紧接着又指了指Abel的酒杯

“ 那…” Abel还想说什么，结果直接被Chris打断了

“ 我是他男朋友，知道么。” 

Sebastian一副事不关己的样子，悠然自得的坐在一旁，他实在懒得跟对面这人废话，Anthony倒是着急圆场 

“ 来来来！下次我们约，喝完这杯我们也要走了。” 说着便举起杯子开始喝

“ 下次见不知道还能不能是这位男朋友，我们还是这次喝吧。” Abel说完便伸手叫服务员加酒。

Anthony被他的话呛得直咳嗽，但凡有点脑子的人都能听出来这话什么意思，明摆着说他们俩好不长，这不正戳在Chris这小子的点上么，于是撇了撇嘴不再多话。

Sebastian听了这话也有了反应，他生怕Chris下一秒便掀了桌子，赶紧拉住他的手臂说道

“ 你错了，我们压根就没可能再见。而且…” Sebastian瞟了Abel一眼 “ 是谁也轮不到你。” 见他因为没面子脸有些红，又冲Chris眨了眨眼说道 “ 我们回去？” 

Chris不知道是被气急了还是什么轻笑一声

“ 先把这杯喝了。” 仰着下巴指了指Abel眼前还满满的杯子

Abel火也正旺，端起来就往下灌，正喝着，又叫的几杯啤酒也上来了，Chris任Sebastian怎么阻拦，硬是又端起一杯喝了起来。

周围都是正在吃饭的客人，本来就有些吵闹的环境，没什么人注意到这边到底发生了什么，比起不让他们喝反而打起来被警察带走，Sebastian觉得让这两人喝几杯才是个明智一点的选择，于是示意Anthony先别拦，等Chris差不多了他就把人拽走。

于是没有人拦的两个人你一杯我一杯，谁也不多说，谁也不先停。再怎么说也是带汽的啤酒，喝多了胀的难受，没喝几杯速度就明显变慢了，虽说度数不高但也架不住喝的多，两人的脸色眼看着变红。

Sebastian正怕拽不走半醉的Chris，万幸Abel的朋友是个可靠的人，见他这么久不回来过来看看怎么回事，一见是这情况便好说歹说的将Abel拉走了，那人嘴里说着拒绝的话，脚下却是不由自主的跟着。

“ 谢天谢地。” Anthony松了一口气的瘫坐在座位上说道 “ 把他带回去吧？”

Sebastian知道Chris的酒量，不是不能喝，但觉得是喝不多的，数了数桌子上的就杯，一共八大杯，这个傻小子还比那个混蛋多喝了一杯，看着身边的人眼神有点发直的打着酒嗝，觉得可爱的要命，抱住他的脑袋亲了一口，说道 “ 走吧？”

Chris有些木讷的抬头看了看他 “ 还没喝完呢。”

Sebastian一把拽起他 “ 走不走？” 

“ ….走” Chris踉跄的起身，Sebastian架住他回身跟Anthony摆了摆手。

等Anthony缓过神才反应过来，自己不但被迫下班还要解决纠纷，而且他并没有成功蹭到饭，于是只能认命的去结账，并且心里默默决定下次一定要让Sebastian请回来。

这边，一直到家Chris才有些支撑不住的躺床上，看样子已经多半是睡着了，Sebastian坐在一边歇着，把一个醉鬼带回家一点都不是一件简单的事，尤其是一个喜欢闹事的醉鬼。

这人一路上就问“你是不是喜欢我？”，“ 你会甩了我吗？” “ 那个混蛋是谁？” 来回来去就是这三个问题，只要他不回答，这人就开始闹着让司机停车说是不回家了。

又帮他把鞋脱了好睡的舒服一点，自己先去洗个澡。可好景不长，他刚洗完还没走出浴室就被摇摇晃晃走进来的人按在了梳妆台上，看着眼前的人无奈地说道

“ 喜欢你喜欢的不得了，我绝对不会甩了你，那个人是个被我拒绝无数次的混蛋。可以去睡了？” Sebastian看着他盯着自己不说话，以为这是奏效了，结果对方搂着他就亲了一口，然后语气有些惊喜的说道

“ 甜的？”

Sebastian笑道 “ 因为我抹了唇膏。” 他刚说完对方又亲了一下

“现在我们能去睡了？” 

“ 他叫你Seb。” 话落，Chris再次吻了上去

Sebastian主动贴上去，摸摸对方的脑袋说道 “ 就喜欢你这么叫我。”

Chris不回答，只是不断地吻着，并不深入。

Sebastian干脆坐在台子上，搂着他的腰，迎合着对方一次又一次的亲吻，可等了许久这人也没有停下来的意思

“ 你要亲到什么时候？” 

“ 要把甜的都亲掉。” 刚离开的唇话落便又贴了上来

“ 只有我能亲。”


	18. Chapter 18

Chris醒过来的时候已经将近中午，看了眼时间瞬间惊醒，正要窜起来穿衣服，扭头就看到还睡得正香的Sebastian，这才恍然发现今天是周末。  
叹了口气又躺回床上，揉了揉发疼的头，慢慢开始回想昨天晚上到底发生了什么，嗯，和一个混蛋拼酒了，然后呢？  
脑子里的片段断断续续的，他就记得他们两个在浴室呆了半天，然后好像又躺在床上干了什么？  
他正想着，身边的人就有了动静。Sebastian伸了伸腿，半眯着眼睛看着坐在一旁的人，从牙缝里挤出几个字  
“你再敢喝醉我就把你扔出去。”  
Sebastian现在一看到眼前的人就来气。这人昨天晚上折腾到凌晨三点多才肯睡觉，他是被哄得好好得一闭眼就睡着了，自己被闹得不困了，一直熬到天亮才有些睡意。  
提起昨天晚上，本来在浴室里温存一会儿Sebastian就觉得这小子应该就能老老实实的去睡觉了。  
结果不知道是自己洗澡那一会儿对方睡足了还是怎么回事，精神的要命，他的确是把自己的唇膏亲的一点都不剩，可他亲完了死活要自己再抹一次，第一次第二次Sebastian也就妥协了，到第三次他都觉得自己的嘴唇要肿了，这个臭小子还要他抹  
“你要是亲就亲，我不抹了。”  
“不行...要甜的。”   
他不同意Chris就搂着他不放，在抹了第四次唇膏之后，Sebastian终于急了，于是吼道  
“睡不睡觉去！”  
也不知道对方是装醉还是怎么回事，知道他是真的生气了，立刻就低着头坐回了床上，抬着眼看着他，活像一只受了委屈的大金毛，可怜的要命。  
最终他还是没忍心再说什么，把人哄得躺下了。Sebastian觉得，自己认识Chris这些日子，学到了两点，一是祸从口出，二是不要心软。  
就在他再一次因为这个臭小子的表情心软了的时候，他后悔到了天亮。  
Chris从躺下就将手脚并用的将他搂在怀里，时不时的叫一声「Seb」，他要是不回答就一直拍他的后背或者屁股，哪怕他嗯一声作为回复，那小子都会美滋滋的老实一会儿。  
于是就这样，他一直陪小朋友这么玩到了凌晨，酒劲加上生物钟终于让对方睡了过去。

Chris被Sebastian提醒着一点点的想起昨天晚上都干什么了之后，张了半天嘴也不知道说什么，最终只能一脸歉意的亲了亲对方有些红肿的眼睛，说道  
“我错了亲爱的，我...我也不知道我喝醉了会这样...” Chris有些紧张的看着Sebastian，生怕对方一声令下自己就滚蛋了。  
Sebastian看着他又是那副倒像是他被欺负了的样子，忍不住想笑。也不再跟他计较，在床上滚了一圈，说道  
“饿了...定外卖吧。”  
他想着眼看着就要12点了，再准备午饭至少要一点才能吃上，而且两人一个宿醉一个严重睡眠不足，肯定都难受的要命。  
可没想到的是，Chris立刻就坐了起来吵着不要定外卖，他来做。还不等他再说什么，对方已经跑出了卧室。  
Chris本来就努力找着将功补过的机会，当然是不会错过做午饭的任务。昨天吃饭的一个冲动不但让Sebastian有些难堪，还折腾对方了一个晚上，怎么想都有一万个可能破坏掉自己才树立起来的成熟可靠的形象，他当然要赶紧弥补一下。  
那边跑了，Sebastian没有阻拦而是躺在床上开始琢磨起刚刚小朋友的反应。  
他忽然觉得Chris什么事都太小心翼翼了，总是想在他面前表现到最好，之前就常常这样，两人确定关系之后更是过分，虽然没有两天，他越来越发现对方什么都喜欢争着做。  
比如他总是抢着做饭做家务，就连吸个地板都不会让自己动手。  
或者是两人做什么决定的时候Chris总是下意识的将他的意见作为结果。  
看起来似乎是对他百依百顺，但其实好像有什么问题，他们两个有点不对等，Chris有些过于紧张两人的关系了，又或者说Chris在他们两个的感情里很没有安全感。  
就像刚刚，他只不过是开玩笑的一句话，对方却是小心翼翼的承认错误然后即使忍受着宿醉带来的头重脚轻也要去做饭。  
是，这看起来好像也没有什么问题，只是怕他生气，对他好而已，但是，这有些过分了，比起这样Sebastian觉得自己更喜欢这个大男孩可以和自己撒个娇认个错，然后还要和自己抱怨因为一个混蛋现在头疼难受，之后两人便窝在床上选着到底吃哪家的披萨。  
这要怪他，怪他之前总是拒绝对方，让Chris太没有安全感了，之后又因为习惯了这人事事照料便觉得没什么奇怪。  
如果不是因为刚才对方过于紧张的反应，他竟然还一点都没觉得这样有什么不对劲。他喜欢的可不是一个完美的，不知疲倦的，没有脾气的男人，既然他喜欢他，那就是所有的他，包括有些冲动或者幼稚的Chris。  
想到这，Sebastian起身泡了一杯蜂蜜水端到厨房，刚开门就看到靠在一旁墙壁上闭着眼等汤熟的Chris。小朋友似乎没想到他会过来，明显吓了一跳。  
“你怎么...唔” Chris还没说完就被Sebastian递过来的杯子堵住了嘴，极甜的蜂蜜水瞬间缓解了苦涩的口腔和有些犯恶心的胃。  
Sebastian看着他大口把一杯水都喝掉 问道  
“还恶心吗？”  
“还好。” 话落Chris便要转身看着身后的锅，Sebastian将他拉住搂过来，亲了一下，用耸了耸鼻子闻了闻说道  
“你现在应该先去泡个澡，一身酒臭。”  
“等做完...”  
“现在就去，这边我看着” Sebastian侧头看了看灶台，继续说道  
“只做了汤？一会儿看看咱们要吃什么。”   
见他还要拒绝，Sebastian揉了揉他那被睡得杂乱的头发催促道  
“快去。”  
既然都这么说了，Chris便听话的去了浴室。  
等他终于舒舒服服的泡了澡，一身轻松的出来后发现厨房并没有人，一锅汤被放在桌子上，于是他又去了卧室，刚一进门就看Sebastian正躺在床上玩手机，看见他过来了掀开被子拍了拍床  
“快来快来。”  
走过去便看到对方正在翻看着披萨店，嘴里念叨着  
“他家种类好多啊....嗯...要一个帕尔马生火腿的？” 说完便抬头看向自己询问意见，Chris点了点头边说着随意边躺在了一旁，他对披萨一向如此，没有特别喜欢但也说不上讨厌。  
“慢炖牛肉酱意面怎么样？” Sebastian说完又看了看菜单继续说道“再要一个冷切的拼盘吧？”   
Sebastian知道Chris喜欢吃生火腿但是却不喜欢把它放在披萨上。果不其然看到对方欣然的点了点头。  
Chris看着对方认真看菜单的模样有些着迷，尤其是看出来Sebastian在琢磨他想吃什么，喜欢的人花心思在自己身上当然是一件让人开心的事。  
Sebastian总是这样，虽然不像他一样总是大张旗鼓的示爱，但是总是心思细腻的从小细节暗戳戳的表达爱意。  
比如之前对方会在他因为工作焦头烂额的时候默默地帮他解决一点那些无聊又熬人的任务，他也会在自己不用早起的时候小心翼翼的起床然后留下他提前做好的早餐，即使之后可能会说他怎么又赖床。  
再或者就像刚刚，他看出来自己因为宿醉而不适便冲了一杯像他一样甜的蜂蜜水，然后强迫自己不要再做饭。  
Sebastian越是这样他越是想要把自己变得更好，这样才能对得起两人的感情。  
“够了吧？还有你弄得那一大锅汤。”  
Sebastian又念了一遍点了的菜，扭头看向一旁发呆的人  
“愣什么呢？”  
“没事。” Chris说着将Sebastian搂住，脑袋扎在对方的颈窝里，声音有些闷的说道  
“越来越喜欢你了。”   
Sebastian下了单将手机扔在一旁，手脚并用的攀住他，说道“Chris。”  
“嗯？” Chris闻声抬起头，两人挨的极近，连呼吸打在脸上的温热都感觉的清清楚楚，谁也没有后退，他仔细的听着Sebastian接下来要说的话  
“我也喜欢你啊，我喜欢你这么能干这么优秀这么有魅力。你知道吗？我更喜欢你冲动幼稚的时候就像只炸了毛的小豹子，然后我就可以顺顺你的毛，再捏捏你的爪子，等你变回会装可怜的小金毛再抱一抱你。亲爱的，我拒绝了你十一次，可我们还是在一起了，这是我们应该有的结果知道么？谁也抢不走谁也插不进来。”  
说完Sebastian指了指自己的嘴  
“这是你的。”  
又指了指自己心脏的位置  
“这更是你的。”  
Chris发愣的看着眼前的人，他觉得自己现在应该掐自己一下看看是不是酒还没有醒正在做梦，然后又恍惚间想到，不对，就算是梦他也要先吻上去再说，正想着，两人几厘米的距离便变为了零。


	19. Chapter 19

就在Sebastian感觉自己的睡裤自然而然的被脱掉了一半的时候，他及时的抓住了Chris想要进一步动作的手，长时间的亲吻让他有些微喘地说道  
“ 嘿，我现在又困又饿。”  
话刚落他的手就又被反握住，紧接着就被拽到了两人中间，然后他就摸到了一个明显已经抬头的大家伙   
“ 你冷静一下，咱们…” Sebastian刚想说等咱们吃完饭再说就被Chris一个翻身压在了身下。  
“ 好不容易听到一次你这么认真的表白，我怎么可能冷静？” 说完便倾身压了上来，不给他机会再拒绝。  
“ 喂，喂” Sebastian扭头闪躲着对方扎在自己颈窝的脑袋，除了那不停地舔弄自己的舌头，还有对方毛茸茸的脑袋不断蹭着自己的下巴痒的要命。双手推搡着身上的人，无奈的说道  
“ 一会儿外卖要来了。”  
这话倒是让Chris停下了动作，看他起了身，Sebastian以为他就这么妥协了，于是揉了揉他那刚洗完就又弄乱了的头发安慰道  
“ 一会儿再说？”  
“ 不。” 说罢Chris便脱掉自己的内裤，抓住他的双腿说道 “ 加紧点。”  
不想妥协的Sebastian在Chris一把握住了自己的分身之后，自然而然的并拢了双腿。对方的分身在自己大腿根部来回抽插，没几下他就感觉那里隐隐发烫，极其靠近会阴的位置让单纯的摩擦变得更加让人着迷，再加上被撸动分身，一阵阵快感直袭大脑。  
Chris不断变化着抽插的角度，故意般的顶弄着他的穴口，轻微戳弄的刺激让他变得更加的敏感，抑制不住的想要分开双腿，可对方的手臂紧紧地把着自己的膝盖，一点逃离的机会都不给他。  
虽说是没有完全的进入，但是快感却丝毫没有减弱，没有前戏不用开拓自然是节省了不少时间，可即便如此依旧是没有赶在午饭到来之前结束这场有点着急的性事，Sebastian听着耳边的手机不断地响着，催促着Chris快点结束。  
对方自然也是有些着急，更加快速的动作让Sebastian觉得自己的大腿根是不是要破了皮，就在家里的门铃终于响起时，有些紧张加上不断被磨蹭会阴的刺激让他提前进入高潮，泄了力的双腿全靠Chris的手臂抓紧，被对方不断顶弄的动作逼得的向上窜，他抓着床头的枕头享受着高潮过后依旧不断的快感。  
就在门铃被按了第三次的时候，Chris终于舍得射了出来，躺倒在一旁喘息着  
“ 去..开门去。” Sebastian用脚踢了踢他  
他刚催促完手机便又响了起来，赶紧接通，有些抱歉的和送餐员说放在门口就好了。  
最终当然还是缓过神来的Chris在对方不断的催促下认命的去拿了外卖。就在Sebastian躺在沙发上有些嫌弃的说因为他披萨都不够脆了的时候，Chris暗暗下定决心，下次一定要把这人按在床上，不管什么情况也要直截了当的一步到位，绝不心软。  
午饭过后两人选择再睡一会儿，Sebastian觉得他和他的小男友以后每个周末都可以这么无所事事的轻松又甜蜜的度过。  
可是往往事不如愿，他忘了他的小朋友还是个要上学的大学生，他还有那能要了人半条命的期末考试。  
一开始Chris天真的将所有复习资料拿了过来，他觉得，Sebastian也是律师，一起住他还能帮自己复习。然而在两人第四次背书背到了床上以后，Chris开始计划搬回自己那个学校旁边的小宿舍了。  
事情是这样的，虽说眼前有些迫在眉睫的考试，但是他每次一看到Sebastian认认真真的帮他背书的样子，他就忍不住想要做些别的，  
尤其是在对方刚下班，一身修身的西服还没有来得及换的时候，Sebastian经常会毫不在意的放下包亲他一下，然后便自然而然坐在他身边开始问他白天都看了什么，顺便考他一些题目。每当这种时候优秀学生Chris Evans就会变得大脑短路，什么也都想不起来。  
后来有一天Sebastian知道他这情况说道   
“ 那这样吧，你答对三道题，我就脱一件衣服怎么样？”   
这倒真是个办法，那一天破天荒的Chris竟然一题都没有答错，可问题是，在Sebastian全身上下就剩下一条领带的时候，他的大脑再次拒绝运作，直接扑了上去，再拿起书已经是第二天中午了。  
眼看着考试的日期一天天接近，Chris意识到自己每天只能记住十几道题真的不行，最终只能极其不情愿的收拾东西滚回了自己那个被冷落了几个月的小公寓。  
于是，两人的同居生活就这么被迫暂停了。  
不能见面的两人每天开始疯狂的短信或者电话沟通，没事便聊上两句，也没有什么实质性的内容。  
Sebastian觉得自己好像回到了高中生活，和爱人只能靠手机交流感情，就连自己喝了几杯咖啡都想要报备一下，然后等看到对方回答说[少喝点咖啡]的时候便开开心心把剩下的一半倒进水池里。  
他最开始没发现自己变成这样，是一天和Anthony吃饭的时候对方问他  
“ 你在傻笑什么？”   
他自然而然的回答 “ Chris说他今天吃了一份超级难吃的沙拉。”  
“ …..所以？”

即便被当成傻子，他们还都沉浸在这毫无意义的对话中不能自拔。  
热恋中的人总是能找到各种方式来交流，然而，在十天都不能见面后，Sebastian有点不那么开心了，也不那么享受两人发信息的过程了。  
因为最难过的是，长时间的不能见面让每次发信息变得更让他有些难熬，从数着天数看看自己小朋友什么时候考完试，到后来没事就想看看表，恨不得时间能走的快一点。  
将近30岁的他竟然还在被期末考试折磨，心里抑制不住的一阵阵的愤恨，最终化为一句  
 [你好好复习吧，先别聊了]  
显示了信息已发送之后，Sebastian有一点后悔，但是说出去的话泼出去的水，收是收不回来了，于是他只能躺在床上辗转反侧的等着小朋友’任性’拒绝。  
然而没想到的是，他得到的回答竟然是一个嗯字，本来就不太痛快的他瞬间变得更加烦躁，但是又不想打扰对方复习，只能一个人躺在床上打滚生气。  
那边Chris当然也没有看上去那么平静，他看到Sebastian那条信息的时候是有些愣的，本来想打电话过去的他，犹豫了一会儿，最终鬼使神差的选择简单的回了一个嗯。  
Sebastian的话让他怕这么无时无刻的交流会让人接受不了，毕竟两人各自还有各自的事情，太多的交流是不是会有点厌烦。  
Chris这么说服着自己，但是没一会儿他就发现自己翻来覆去的一直在看这一页书，根本没有心思复习下去。于是干脆放下书，又拿起了手机。  
[怎么了吗？]   
[心情不好吗？]  
[你在干什么？]  
来回来去的输入了几次都删掉，在第四次删掉信息之后Chris忍不住拨出去了电话。没想到那边立刻就被接通了  
“ 你…”  
“ 开门！” Sebastian气喘吁吁的声音从听筒传了过来，Chris有些不确定似的又问了一遍  
“ 什么？”  
“ 开门啊，我在你家门口。”   
这边话刚落Chris就听到家里门铃的声音，飞奔过去打开门，心心念念的人突然出现在自己面前，怎么都有些不敢相信。  
Sebastian看着他发愣的样子笑道 “ 学傻了？”  
“ 你怎么来了？”  
听他这么说Sebastian笑的更大，上前搂住他的脖子回答道  
“ 想了你啊。” 


	20. Chapter 20

Chris紧紧地环住来的人的腰，刚刚的一切不安和小心翼翼的化为乌有，一心只剩下爱人来看他的喜悦，他什么都没说，就这么抱着，不知道过了多久，直到Sebastian拍拍他的背说道  
“ 不进去再说吗？”   
Chris这才想起来邀请人进屋，让人坐下后自己便去小厨房倒水。Sebastian环视了四周，不大的房子，一个通间不用起身就能从床看到厨房，不过倒是一点也不乱，如果可以忽略掉那个堆满了书的桌子的话。  
Sebastian本来在家坚定的想着绝对不来打扰小朋友复习，可是越想自己越在意之前那条信息的语气，以他对Chris的了解，那小子肯定会胡思乱想，可是琢磨了一会儿他又怕这次是自己想多了，就在他纠结的时候，脑子里忽然传出一个声音告诉他 [又不是天各一方，过去看一下不就好了]  
一瞬间坚定的想法立刻就被动摇了，Sebastian一边换衣服一边继续说服自己，少复习一个晚上又不会怎么样，再说了，他过去也能帮他复习。  
结果就是，他人已经坐到了这。  
Chris把水递给他，自觉的收拾了一下有些混乱的桌子，将还没看完的书折好页  
“ 你继续看书，我不打扰你。”   
闻声Chris回身看他，Sebastian狡黠的继续笑道 “ 我就坐一会儿，看看你我就走。”   
Chris笑了笑，将书合上，走向沙发  
“ 我说真的，或者我可以帮你看看….唔”   
没两步的距离，对方不但将水杯放好松了松领带，又往旁边挪了挪留出再坐一个人的地方，他竟然还好意思说帮他复习，Chris上前直接吻上了Sebastian那还在张合的嘴。  
Sebastian自觉地侧躺下，让他压了上来，早就料到会发生什么的他，即使被亲吻着都抑制不住那扬起的嘴角。  
Chris感觉自己还是第一次这么喜欢自己这个小沙发，过于狭窄的地方让两人不得不紧紧的贴在一起，他甚至能感觉到Sebastian身体上任何一个微小的变化。  
他吻着这个让自己日思夜想的人，食髓知味的他感觉前几天自己简直就是在自虐。他不断地吸吮着Sebastian的嘴唇，霸占着他的口腔，两人的舌头纠缠到一起，几次逼迫着Sebastian退后闪躲，即便如此他也一点都不停歇，一个吻里彻彻底底的告诉了对方他到底有多想他。  
不知道亲吻了多久，直到两人都有些缺氧头晕，Chris才舍得离开那两片唇，抬起头的那一瞬间，因为过于猛烈的亲吻而带出了一丝银丝，最终落在Sebastian的嘴角，Chris眼看着他伸出舌头舔了舔，瞬间他便感觉自己的分身又涨了几分。  
“ 你这样显得我来了就是想和你做爱。”  
Sebastian一边脱掉自己的衬衫一边说着，导致这话变得丝毫没有说服力  
Chris笑出了声，回答道 “ 难道我们要躺在被窝里背税法吗？” 话落便又压上了对方裸着的上身，开始一下下的亲吻。  
“ 嗯..” 被吻到脖子的Sebastian忍不住瑟缩了一下，随后又有些兴奋的说道 “ 要不这样，你背一条才能动一下…嘶”  
“ God.” Chris听他这么说故意的咬了咬他的乳头，继续说道 “ 你可饶了我吧，我也需要劳逸结合。”  
不等Sebastian再说什么，他便吻了上去不再给对方机会开口，然后他便用余光Sebastian伸手摸着什么，没一会儿自己手里就被塞了一管润滑剂和安全套。  
“ 还说来了不是为了做爱？”  
Sebastian用脚踢了踢他 “ 不是，因为想你。”   
一句话便像是长了翅膀似的扫在了Chris的心上，瞬间让他变得急迫起来，他恨不得立刻就贯穿了身下的人，然而最后一丝理智还迫使他耐心的做着扩张。  
Sebastian当然也感觉的到那几根在身体里有些急迫的手指，他努力的张开腿迎合着，在感觉差不多了的时候说道  
“ 你家…隔音好吗？”  
“ 一点都不好。” Chris又在他的敏感点上猛地抠挖了几下继续说道 “ 所以你要小点声。”  
他不说还好，一说Sebastian反而故意的拔高呻吟了几声，随后将双腿攀上了他的腰肢  
“ 那我..更要大点声了…免得不怀好意的邻居找上门来…啊.” 说罢Chris便一个挺近一步到位，Sebastian毫不收敛的叫了出来。  
两人就这么挤在小沙发上疯狂的交合，Chris的唯一一丝理智还允许他思考，告诉他，这是两人这么多次做爱以来，Sebastian放的最开的一次，每一声呻吟钻进他的耳朵里都像是一针催情剂，只能让他变得更加疯狂。  
自作孽不可活这句话再一次在Sebastian的身上印证了，他们的邻居可能从一开始听到  
“ 嗯..啊…Chris..”   
到后来的  
“ 快点…Chris…啊”  
再到最后的  
“ 呜呜..Chris..不行了..嗯..我受不了了...嗯啊...”  
这导致第二天醒来Chris竟一时不知道怎么面对自己的邻居，这层楼大部分都是他们学校的学生，更甚的是还有几个家远的老师时不时来住一次，看着身边还睡得昏天黑地的人，Chris还是头一次感觉到什么叫甜蜜的负担。  
Chris只能冒着被邻居用异样的眼光看的风险出去买了三明治和咖啡回来，一进屋正好看见Sebastian半梦半醒的裹着被子坐在床上。  
见状他放下东西就跑了过去，坐在还迷迷糊糊的人旁边，亲亲抱抱。这可以说是他一大乐趣了，每天早上，只要他醒的比对方早，就一定能看到Sebastian因为低血糖而迷糊的样子，在这几分钟里，他想怎么玩怎么玩，对方一点都不会反抗。  
虽说是个福利，但是还是要有些牺牲的，因为等对方从这几分钟里清醒过来了，他就要忍受他的起床气了。  
不过今天让Chris有点意外的事，清醒过来的Sebastian没有瞪他，反而是一个侧身倚在了他身上，一边用脑袋顶着他一边说   
“ 我为什么还要上班….”  
昨天两人折腾到了凌晨，现在还不到七点，自然是困得很，如果不是怕他又不吃早饭就去上班，Chris现在一定还躺在被窝里搂着爱人睡觉。  
“ 还有时间，你可以再睡一会儿。”   
他说完Sebastian就一头栽回了床上，Chris脱掉外衣也躺了回去，一个单人床对于两个大男人来说怎么也是小了些，两人只能紧贴着，就连腿都叠在了一起，Sebastian将腿塞进他两腿中间，脚趾有一下没一下的蹭着他的小腿，过了一会儿，等对方的脚不再动了Chris以为他又睡着了，刚说起身让他睡得舒服一点就听对方说道  
“ 以后我要常来你这里。”  
Chris将他重新搂在怀里回答道 “ 那我换一个大点的床，这样太挤了”  
Sebastian也顺势搂上了他的腰 “ 别换，这样挺好。”  
Chris听了他的话脸上的笑意怎么也下不去，感觉就像有什么东西似的抵在了他的胸口似的，心里满满的，最终只是说了一句  
“ 好。”

又温存了一会儿，两人便起了身，昨晚的衣服已经皱的没法穿，好在他们的身材差不多，Sebastian看了一圈Chris的衣柜之后，撇了撇嘴不情不愿的选了一身运动衣，穿上了照照镜子感叹道  
“ 感觉小了几岁。”  
Chris从他身后搂住他，脑袋在对方颈窝蹭了蹭 “ 本来也不大。”  
“ 切。”  
本来下楼就想打车走的人被Chris死活拦了下来，说还有时间从学校里穿出去再走，于是Sebastian就这么被强迫的走进了他的学校。  
Chris其实是故意的，这个时间学校里来来去去的人不少，尤其是期末，大家自然更勤奋一些，他早就想和那些自己认识的不认识的人炫耀自己的男朋友，一直找不到理由的他今天好不容易抓住机会，自然是不会放过。  
Sebastian在Chris想要握住自己的手的时候其实是有些抗拒的，但是架不住对方的执着。  
他不是怕别人知道两人在一起，他希望自己的所有朋友都能知道他有一个多棒的男朋友，但是对于Chris就不一样了。  
这是在他的学校里，不是说穿了一身显小的运动服自己就真的能变成二十出头的大学生，被人看到Chris找了一个大他这么多的男友，那些人会这么想？  
朋友间可能不觉得什么，但是那些并不太认识Chris的人或者那些甚至对他有敌意的人可不会觉得这是个好事，各种不怀好意的言论可能都会出来。  
于是在见到第一个和Chris主动打招呼的人时，Sebastian抽出了被握住的手，他当然看到了对方有些失落的眼神，但即便如此他也没有妥协，执意的将手插在兜里。一路两人便各自走着，一直到再出了校门。  
“ 那我走了。” Sebastian踩了踩地上的石头 “ 你好好复习。”  
Chris见他不提刚刚的事情也没再说什么，即使有一万个不高兴他一时也不知道要怎么开口，之前几次冲动告诉他，遇到这种事还是先考虑之后再说比较好，于是只能同意道   
“ 好。”


	21. Chapter 21

那天Sebastian走了之后没觉得有什么，每天还是正常的和对方打电话发短信，一点不对劲都没有察觉出来，Chris也从没有再和他提起这件事，直到两周之后小朋友终于结束了自己最后一门期末考试，Sebastian接到了他来的电话。

“ 你来找我吗？”

“ 干什么？” Sebastian当时还在上班，最近几天他忙着带几个新来的实习生，这简直比接个案子还要累，一群刚来的小雏鸟，什么都不懂，就连整理个资料都要问问这样做对不对，这直接导致他工作量翻了个倍。

“ 嗯….” Chris听着他语气有点不耐烦，有些犹豫要不要说，但是纠结了这么久的心还是让他开了口 “ 那个..晚上同学可能有个派对，想让你一起来。”

“ 我不去。” Sebastian欣喜的接了电话以为小朋友收到了他订的花，结果这人却突然说要去什么聚会？他本来定了餐厅，等今天对方考完试好好享受一下两人世界，庆祝一下，这倒好，所有计划都泡汤了，他自然没什么好语气

“ 要去你自己去吧，我这事还多，挂了。”

即使做好了心里准备，Chris还是对得到的答案失望之极，悬着的一颗心被冷水泼的冰凉 

“ 我和他们说了可能会带男朋友一起…Seb你…”

“ 你和他们说什么了？” Sebastian听他这么说一下就急了，他最怕的就是这个

“ 我和他们说了我要带男朋友一起去，我和他们说了我有男朋友，Seb，你有这么不想让别人知道咱们的事吗？” 憋了这么久的话Chris终究还是说出来了，他前些日子总是在说服自己是他太敏感了，今天还是忍不住想要试探一下，可结果却真的就是这么现实。

“ 你他妈在说什么鬼话？” Sebastian放下手上的东西，对方不明所以的话让他更是觉得一个头两个大 

“ 我说的有错吗？从你上次甩开我，到现在不愿意来，还用我说什么吗？” 

Sebastian这才知道对方一直在意着这件事

“ 你能不能成熟点…” 他刚想反驳，电话那边又传来了对方的声音

“ Seb我就是想让我的朋友知道我们的关系有这么难吗？你怕什么？你就这么在乎别人怎么想的？你是觉得我本来就配不上你还是觉得这样分手方便一点？”

“ 闭嘴！” Sebastian一句也听不下去了，即使还在办公室里他也忍不住喊了出来 “ Chris Evans，你！好..好..好..我他妈就是个蠢货，像个傻逼一样和你在一起，都他妈怪我，我自作自受行吗！” 

“ 是你总是喜欢藏着掖着，是你不愿意告诉别人的，我喜欢你，我要爱死你了，我恨不得告诉全世界我们的关系，可是你呢？Seb你到底有没有喜欢我？”

“ 你他妈就是个混蛋！混蛋！” Sebastian气得直接挂断了电话，怒火怎么都平息不下去，一个大的动作便把桌子上的水杯摔到了地上，啪的一声摔了个粉碎

“ 操 ” 

只能认命的收拾东西，正捡着碎片，就听身后突然传来了声音

“ 喂。”

专注的捡东西的他在脑海里翻来覆去的正骂着某个混蛋，Sebastian被这声吓得一个激灵，手上顿时多了一道小口子，回头不耐烦的盯着罪魁祸首

“ 啧，我在隔壁都听到你这边的动静了。” Anthony翻着他的抽屉拿出了一个创口贴

Sebastian一边将伤口裹上一边说 “ 现在没动静了。” 想了想又补充说道 “ 以后也不会有动静了。”

“ 这么严重？” 

“ 不严重！就是分了个手！”Sebastian做到小沙发上，越想越生气，指着Anthony憋了半天最后憋出一句 “…就是个混蛋？”

“？？和我有什么关系？”自己突然被骂，Anthony打了Sebastian那只还指着自己的手指 “ 到底怎么回事？”

“ 我绝对，绝对不会再和那个人说一句话！一个字！”

“ 哪个人？” 

“ 明知故问” Sebastian翻了个白眼，装死似的不再说话，心里来回来去的琢磨刚刚和Chris的对话，越想越生气，越想越委屈，自己明明是为了他好，结果被想成是个玩弄别人感情的混蛋，亏得他还这么认真的对待这段感情。

Anthony看着坐在对面的人一副要吃人的样子，也不多问，他还是很了解Sebastian的，没有意外的话……果不其然，没几分钟，就听对面的人说

“ 你说这事是不是他混蛋！……”

然后Sebastian就一字不差的把发生的事告诉了Anthony 

本来还想替Chris说话的Anthony听完一下不知道怎么开口，这话说的…的确是混蛋

“ 他就是太喜欢你了….那小子…”

“ 你不用帮他说话，玩完了！我们俩玩完了！”

“ 啧，你自己冷静冷静吧，一会儿下班去喝一杯？” Anthony拍了拍他的肩以示安慰

“ 不去，加班。”

 

Chris被挂了电话瞬间冷静了一半，他揉了揉脑袋好让自己再平静一点，半个多月的纠结让他刚刚一下全都爆发了，多半是冲动说出来的话，让他一时不知道怎么办，要去道歉吗？可是Seb到底为什么不愿意开诚布公的告诉别人两人的关系。不道歉吗？他刚刚说的话又的确过分了，正想着，门铃突然响了。

“ 是Chris Evans先生吗？”

“是。” 是个快递员，他不记得自己最近买了东西

“ 这是您的花。” 快递员把那一大束玫瑰递给他转身便走了，想问问是谁送的Chris一眼就看见了花里插着的卡片，那字迹他一看便知道是谁的。

刚还有些纠结的心，现在变得愧疚无比，那卡片上写着一个地址，如果他没记错那边应该都是些高级餐厅，后缀Seb故意用有些可爱的字体写了[八点见哦，爱你] 。

知道对方本来是计划了一次约会的他终于意识到自己选择了一个多么错误的时间说了多么混蛋的话。懊悔的想给自己一个巴掌，他到底在试探什么？还不如找个机会谈一谈，有什么是说不清楚的呢？

他赶紧给Sebastian拨过去电话，然而，应该说在预料之中的，被挂掉了，他又不放弃的再拨了几次，最后直接是关机。看了眼时间，他赶紧收拾东西去了公司，争取在对方下班之前赶过去。

他坚信，如果在Seb回家之后再赶过去，他一定进不去家门了，他可不想再在自己的小床上过苦日子了。

 

下班的时候Anthony又去问了Sebastian到底要不要走，对方连头都没抬的拒绝了，反正看上去是在认认真真的工作。

结果他一下楼就看到在门口徘徊的Chris，对方看到他像是见到救星似的跑了过去

“ Seb没有出来吗？”

“ 没，他今天加班….你怎么不上去找他？” 

“ 我…我怕他不想让别人看见…”

“ 臭小子。” Anthony把他拽到一边 “ 你知道他为什么说你幼稚吗？”

Chris一脸疑惑的看着他，不明白他说这话什么意思，Anthony继续说道 

“ 因为你他妈就是幼稚爆了，你竟然觉得他不想让人知道你们俩的事是为了他自己。” 说完他便头也不回的走了，本来不想管他们的事，但是他真的挺喜欢Chris这小子的，而且，他对他的好哥们的确不错。

Chris愣在原地想着刚刚Anthony说的话，他好像明白了点什么，又好像什么也没懂，不过他的脑袋里另一个声音和他说，现在最主要的事是先把人哄好了。

三步两步的奔了上去，大厅里还有几个人在加班，几间办公室只有Sebastian那屋还亮着，Chris推门进去，一进门就看他正盯着电脑看得认真

“ 咳咳。” 他咳嗽了两声提醒一下对方，Sebastian闻声看向他，不过看见自己的一瞬间，表情就冷了下去

“ 抱歉我们下班了，想要法律咨询只能明天再来。”

“ Seb…” Chris不管他说什么硬是往前走

“ 出去。” Sebastian见他不听，举起一边的日历就要扔 “ 你出去不出去。”

“ Seb我错了…我” Chris正说着就看一个日历被扔了过来，眼看着就要砸到自己的脸上，他赶紧一把接住 “ 你听我说…” 

还没说完，一本书又飞了过来，Chris赶紧走到他的办工作前按住那双又要抓东西的手 

“ 外面还有人，咱们回家说好不好？”

“ 你出不出去。” Sebastian猛地抽出自己的手，Chris一眼就看见了那根抱着创口贴的手指

“ 手怎么了？” 

“ 管不着。” 话落，Sebastian便站了起来开始收拾东西 “ 你待着吧，我走。”

“ 别别别。” Chris抓住他的手 “ 我错了我真的错了，你继续弄，我去外面等你好不好？”

“ 滚。” Sebastian依旧没有给他好脸色。

话都说出来了，Chris只好先出去，一直到门口对方都没再看他一眼。

Sebastian又坐了回去，虽说手上还在不停地滚动着鼠标，但是心思早就不在这了，脑海里又是两人吵架时的画面，想了一下午他都不知道是谁的问题了，但是他敢确定的一点是，那人说的话绝对不能被原谅！

意识到自己不知道又想哪去了，他赶紧把注意力找回来继续把剩下的工作弄完，满眼的遗产，夫妻等字眼看得他越来越晕。

Chris在外面还没坐一会儿，就开始想办法进屋，于是他跑去茶水间接了一杯苏打水，在办公室的门口听了一会儿便又推门进去了，走过去就听Sebastian的嘴里小声念叨着

“ 我要做什么来着？要做什么？” 

“ 要爱我，你要爱我。”Chris接完话便将水放在桌子上，见Sebastian抬头看他赶紧说道

“ 我就来送水，马上出去，马上出去。”


	22. Chapter 22

发誓要给对方教训的Sebastian一直忍到Chris磨磨蹭蹭的走出去才忍不住笑了出来，想到刚刚他接的话还有那小心翼翼的表情，即使还发着火也被轻而易举的消灭了一半。  
不过灰溜溜跑出去的Chris可不知道这些，满心都是要怎么才能把人哄好。他就这么等啊等，等到旁边加班的人都走了，屋里的Sebastian还没有动静。  
看了看时间已经快九点了，于是他悄悄的推开一点办公室的门，看里面的人无动于衷，可他又不敢大张旗鼓的催促，只能又认命的把门关上。  
Sebastian当然注意到了他的动静，又耗了一会儿才开始收拾东西。  
门外的Chris一看到他出来了，立刻跟了上来，Sebastian依旧不和他说话，对方也只是老老实实的跟着，见他打了车生怕自己被落下，赶紧挤了上去。  
两人坐在后坐，Sebastian一直看着窗外不说话，Chris看了看他，想趁着他不注意握住他的手，然而刚碰上就被对方瞪了一眼躲开了。  
他也不放弃，又挪了挪屁股让两人挨得进一些，再次抓了上去，Sebastian这次不但是毫不留情的甩开了他，更甚的是还给他了他肩膀一巴掌。  
即便如此，Chris是认准了他不会在车上多闹，死活拽住了他的手不放，最终当然是心满意足的握了一路。  
两人就这么僵持着一直到了家，挤进门的Chris一把将还在怄气的人按在了门上，Sebastian使劲的挣了挣，结果依旧是被压着动弹不得，于是说道  
“ 放开。”  
“ 你都晾了我一个晚上了。” Chris强行把他搂在怀里，誓死也不放手  
“ 所以呢？”  
“ 原谅我吧好不好？”   
Sebastian侧头躲开他要吻上来的动作，Chris顺势就亲了亲他露出来的耳朵，毫不意外的换来了对方的一个白眼  
“ 我错了，花我收到了，现在它们高高兴兴的立在我那个小公寓的窗台上，等着你去看呢。” Chris说着就一手扳过Sebastian的下巴吻了上去，然后看着对方撇了撇嘴又继续说道   
“我是个混蛋，不但那么说你还搞砸了我们难得的约会。可是你知道你拒绝我的时候我有多难过吗？我那么想向别人炫耀你，你怎么总是这样？”  
Sebastian听了他这话终于有了反映 “ 所以是我的错了？”  
“ 不，都怪我，都是因为我太喜欢你了。” Chris见他还不松嘴，只能不要脸的撒娇道 “ Seb，我的Seb，亲爱的，我好好认错，别不理我了。”  
“ 哼 ” Sebastian最终还是被他那副可怜巴巴的样子闹得忍不住笑了出来，天知道这个现在看起来像只会摇尾巴的大狗其实是个深藏不漏的狼崽子。  
Chris见他终于笑了才叹了口气，把头扎在他的颈窝里深吸了一口气说道  
 “ 心惊胆战了一个晚上。”  
“ 装蒜，我要是真和你闹你还有机会见到我吗？”   
Sebastian推了推挂在自己身上的人  
“ 都是因为你，约会没有了，晚饭也没有了。”  
他话刚落就看小朋友放开他，在自己的双肩背里掏了半天，然后便拽出一个被压得变形的袋子，是两个三明治，Chris一脸狡黠的笑容说道   
“ 等你的时候在楼下买的。”  
等饥肠辘辘的两人快速地解决了晚饭，连十分钟都没有，即便如此他们也是满足的靠在沙发上揉肚子。这时Chris拉过一旁的人抱在怀里，Sebastian不乐意的想要起来，不过可想而知，当然是不可能  
“ 你到底为什么不想让我同学知道？”  
“ 为了和你分手方便呗。” Sebastian索性挪了挪身子找了个舒服的位置，他话刚落，脸就被掐了一下  
“ 好好说。”   
“ 啧。” Sebastian有点不知道怎么开口，他是真的不好意思说我当然都是为了你，可是见小朋友一副他不说决不罢休的样子，只能含糊的说道 “ 容易被误会。”  
“ 误会什么？” Chris刨根问底的问，他可不想再让这个问题困扰着自己吃不好睡不着  
“ 你好好想一下啊！” Sebastian拽了拽他的耳朵继续说道 “ 你找了一个比你大很多的，同一行业的男人，别人会怎么想。”  
“ 那有什么….” Chris刚想下意识的反驳就反应过来了Sebastian是什么意思，终于明白原因的他心里发胀，脸上像是被打了两巴掌似的疼。自己纠结了这么久的事情，不但不是因为对方不够喜欢自己，反而是因为太在乎他了。一时不知道说什么的他，张了张嘴又合上。  
Sebastian因为自己说的话有些难为情，也不和他对视，说道  
“ 不用太感谢我，比你多活几年….唔” 他正说话来努力缓和一下自己的尴尬就被对方直接吻住了，愣了两秒便顺势搂上了Chris的脖子，那一点不自在完完全全地被这个吻给掩盖住了。  
有几天没见的两人轻而易举的被这个吻点燃了欲火，Sebastian自觉地脱掉了自己那碍事的西裤，同时起身跨坐在对方的腿上，等着他接下来的动作。  
Chris两手握住他的臀瓣大力的揉捏着，同时在他的口腔里不断地索取着，也顾不得他到底能不能呼吸，只是一味的进攻，直到逼得他张开嘴无法闭合，疯狂分泌的唾液顺着他的嘴角不停地向下流，Sebastian推搡着眼前的人让他冷静一点。  
Chris这才舍得放过他那被吻得发红的嘴唇，然后转向了他因为抬头而露出的脖颈，一边啃咬着一边说道  
“ 把我的裤子解开。”  
Sebastian下意识的听他的话，解开拉锁，拽开那碍事的内裤，已经挺立的大家伙瞬间跳了出来，他一手握住开始上下撸动，同时感受到Chris伸进自己内裤的手围着后穴打转，他情不自禁的上下浮动，直到过久的开拓让他更加难耐，Sebastian催促到  
“ 快点。”  
Chris撤出手指，将自己发胀的分身顶在穴口，一边进入一边说道  
“ 我他妈一点都不在乎别人怎么看我知道么？奖学金，工作，还有你，全都是靠我自己得来的。我就是要让所有人都知道你是我的，我的同学也好，家人也好，他们都要知道。”  
Sebastian一边忍受着被进入的难耐与快感一边摇头 “ 还…不行，再等等…嗯”  
“ 行，我说行就行。” Chris将最后一点分身顶入，看着对方被自己弄得大口呼吸的样子，忍不住又向上顶了顶，看到Sebastian被刺激的扬起了头，他一口咬住他的喉结说道  
“ 我要你和我回家。”  
听了他的话Sebastian抑制不住的开始紧张，就连后穴都忍不住收紧   
“ 操..你一定要..要在这种时候说这话吗？”  
Chris不断地挺动着 “ 只有这时候你才会答应我。” 话落便将Sebastian压在沙发上，开始一轮猛的进攻。  
积攒已久的心结终于被解开，Chris变得无比疯狂，几次Sebastian都被逼得抓着沙发想要躲，然而无一例外的被抓了回来，他只能一边迎合着对方的动作一边安慰道  
“ 你慢一点…慢一点”  
“ 那你和我回家吗？” Chris听了他的话便会放慢速度，不撤出分身的在他后穴里转动，他暗骂一声回答道  
“ 你总要..嗯..给我时间准备…啊…” 他这话刚说出来，Chris便又开始疯狂的进攻。  
在他以为这就是全部的时候，被连续几次刺激到高潮又被生生的抑制住后，Sebastian才狠自己怎么又被这个臭小子套路了  
“ 跟我回家，嗯？” Chris再一次停下动作，一手轻抚着两人结合的地方一手掐住他的分身根部，Sebastian挺着腰，高潮的快感直袭大脑，然而不能释放的分身让他再一次跌落下来。  
最终他还是有些崩溃的妥协了  
“ 操你的…Chris Evans…我和你回家..和你回家..快啊..” 他话音刚落，分身就被握住，同时对方开始猛地进出和快速的撸动，没几下两人便同时迎来巅峰。  
高潮过后Sebastian沉浸在这得之不易的快感中不能自拔，Chris趴在他身上亲吻着，伏在他耳边笑道，那语调里透着掩盖不住的得意  
“ 看，我说你会答应我的吧。”


	23. Chapter 23

Sebastian看着眼前的人一脸期待的样子，几次想要点头同意却都没有成功，最终只能无奈的说道

“ 你等我再准备准备。”

“ 你不用这么大压力，又不是什么重要的见面，我就是想让你和我回家看看，我妈妈人很温和我发誓。”

Sebastian还想再说什么却完完全全的被Chris的一串话顶了回去，有些为难的看向对方，希望这个总是依着自己的大男孩可以再通融一次，于是开玩笑的说道

“ 要不等你回家了，我翻窗户去找你？”

他只希望Chris能知道他有多不想和他一起回去。

Chris见他依旧不肯答应，只能沮丧的做到一旁，用着两人刚刚可以听清的声音说道 

“哎…明明都答应我了…”

Sebastian刚想说那是被你逼的就被对方接下来的话惊得跳了起来

“ 我都和妈妈弟弟说好了要带男朋友回去了….我”

“ 你等等！” Sebastian双手抓住他要发短信的手，不敢置信的问道 “ 你刚刚说什么？”

Chris装作不明所以的样子说道 “ 我说我跟家人都说好了要带你回去啊。” 

“ 妈的！你怎么这么快！” 话落Sebastian顺势坐在地毯上，不耐烦的揉了揉自己的头发，本来就没怎么整理被这么一弄更是乱糟糟的，整个人看起来都透着一股子颓废。

见他这样，Chris忽然有点过意不去，自己一声不吭的准备好了一切，先暂后奏地就要把人带走的确有点不好，可即便如此，他心里还是有些在意Sebastian不想和他回家的，他发誓，就一点，就那么一点点。

“ 你这么不想去..那就再找机会吧。” 

听他这么说，Sebastian就知道这个臭小子又瞎想了，抬头看过去对方却一点在意的表情的都没有，笑脸相迎的看着他，顺便还将他一把拉了起来。

Sebastian坐过去，将双腿跨在他的腿上，又往前挪了挪屁股好让两人挨得近一点，将脸凑过去。Chris不知道他要干什么，不过看到他离自己这么近，忍不住靠过去亲了亲

“ 又不高兴了？” Sebastian皱了皱鼻子，又吻了他一下，觉得两人距离还是有点远，于是又向前靠了靠，最后干脆半个屁股都在Chris腿上了

“ 没有。” Chris想要把他搂过来坐在自己腿上，结果刚一施力Sebastian就把他推开了，执意要这么坐着

“ 那好啊，不去了，我还想答应呢，既然你都这么….”

“ 不！我后悔了！你必须去，咱们明天就走！” Chris高兴地一把将他抄起来狠狠地亲了一口，又说道

“ 明天太晚了，我们现在就走！”

Sebastian一点拒绝的机会都没有，直接就被拽起来准备，于是，永远高效率的Chris Evans成功的在晚饭时间把他带到了家门口。

Chris看着身边的人几次抬手都要按下却又收了回来，说道

“ 我按吧？真的真的没事。”天知道这一路Seb来回来去说了多少遍还是回去吧，要不是他坚定地把人拉过来，可能他毕业了妈妈都见不到让他疯狂了这么多年的人。

“ 闭嘴！”

他刚说完就看Sebastian瞪了过来，那眼神凶的像能戳他两刀，即便如此他也被盯的心里痒痒。

两人正一个紧张一个心猿意马，大门就从里面打开了。Sebastian一个激灵下意识的整理了一下衣服，换了一副标准又友好的微笑，不过在看清门里的人后，便放松了一点，是Chris的弟弟，他在照片里见过

“ 回来了？快进来，晚饭快好了。” Scott在他们两个身上来回看了看，向Chris仰了仰头简单的打了招呼，最后将目光落向Sebastian，笑道

“ 你好，我是Scott。”

“ 你好，我是Sebastian Stan。” 

在同龄人面前，不，准确的说是比自己小更多的小弟弟面前，Sebastian还是可以自然一些的，毕竟Scott看上去老实的很。

他们两个刚打完招呼，一旁的Chris趁Scott不注意直接跳起来挂在了他的脖子上，瞬间两人打做一团，Sebastian就听Scott嘴里喊着

“ 嘿！嘿！你男朋友在这你真的要这样吗？”

“ Chris？不要闹你弟弟！” 紧接着正要阻拦的Sebastian就看到一个围着围裙的女人从厨房走出来，一瞬间旁边的两人就老实了下来，Scott一边揉着脖子一边瞪着Chris。

 

“ 您好。” Sebastian率先走上去和Chris的妈妈打了招呼

“ Sebastian？叫我Lisa就好。” Lisa刚想要上前抱抱他，忽然想到自己还带着围裙便笑着指了指自己的衣服，然后握了握Seba的手，继续说道

“稍微等一等，晚饭马上就好，我得看着点我的锅，没人想第一次见面只能喝糊了的汤对吗？” Lisa说完又冲他笑了笑，进厨房后又探出身来说道 

“ 看着点他们两个不要闹。”

“ 妈妈…我们又不是小孩子。” Chris无奈的摊开手

即便感受到Lisa的温和，Sebastian还是抑制不住地半僵硬的点了点头，像是被交代了什么任务似的拽着一边的Chris坐在沙发上不让他多动，即使Scott在一旁偷笑Chris也是不敢有一点动作。

于是等Lisa出来的时候便看到Sebastian正和Scott聊得正开，一边刚想伸手拿遥控器的Chris被打了一下，然后委屈的说道

“ 我只是想开个电视，Seb你不用那么紧张。”

 

晚饭时间可以说是过得相当顺利，Sebastian也终于慢慢的冷静下来，至少可以理智正常的单独和Lisa说说话。

“ 晚饭还和胃口吗？”

“ 当然！谢谢您的招待。”Sebastian坐直了点，用余光瞟了一眼Chris跑去了哪，然而丝毫没有结果。

“ 你喜欢就好。” Lisa注意到他的反应笑道 “ 他去楼上洗澡了。”

自己的小心思被戳穿，Sebastian有点不好意思，赶紧说道 “ 啊..哦。” 他恨自己平时的上庭的巧舌如簧现在一点都不剩了。

Lisa又笑了笑说道 “ 我知道Chris早就喜欢你了，他刚上大学那会儿可崇拜你了。”

“ 我..我不知道，我是前几个月才听说。” Sebastian赶紧解释。

“ 我知道，那小子当时竟然当时还跑回来和我哭了很久….” 说着Lisa有些意味深长的看了看Sebastian继续道 “ 他就连你们两个上床都和我说。”

Sebastian一张脸憋的涨红，这种事怎么会有人和父母报备，张了几次嘴都不知道要接什么话，最终还是选择沉默了。

“ 你不用紧张，这些没什么，我只是想告诉你。” Lisa握住了他的手 “ 他很在意你，从几年前到现在都是一样，他不太会和爱人相处但是感情又很细腻，我可不想再看到一个这么大的儿子哭着跑回家，这可太丢人了。”

这些话说出来让Sebastian放松了不少，刚还有些窘迫的感觉也散去了一半，他生怕Lisa觉得是自己带坏了他的儿子，即便是他先被那饿狼盯上的。

“ 我和你说，几年前他在酒吧看到你难过的不行……”

 

等Chris洗完澡下楼就看到Sebastian已经和他妈妈聊的正欢，以他对自己母亲的了解，不知道自己多少丢人的事情都被说出去了。早就嘱咐了Scott盯着点别让Lisa瞎说，结果现在那人都不知道跑哪去了。

“ 妈…你又说什么了。” Chris坐过去，说完自然的吻了一下仰头看他的Sebastian，Lisa在一旁看着他们的互动笑了笑说道

“ 瞎聊一些以前的事，你带他上去吧，还没让他看看你的房间。”

说完她便识趣的起身要走，Chris也没有阻拦，只是拉住她拥抱了一下说了声

“ 爱你，妈妈。” 

 

“ 不用在下面陪陪她吗？” 

“ 不用，我一个假期都要回来的，最后不要烦我才是万幸。” Chris将Sebastian拉到自己的屋里靠墙压住问道

“她都和你说什么了？”

Sebastian没有回答，好奇的看了看他的房间，和那间学校旁边的小公寓差不多的样子，就是多了一些照片，他刚想过去看看就又被压住了

“ 说不说？” 

“ 喂！” Sebastian刚想说什么就被掐了一下屁股 “ 你瞎闹什么！”

Chris看着他瞪眼睛的样子，靠近亲了亲，然后也不离开，两人就这么靠的极近，Sebastian双手搂住他的脖颈说道

“ Lisa说你之前看见我在酒吧失望的回来哭鼻子。”

“ 不是，不是这样的….”

“ 她还说你常常半夜跑去酒吧等我？”

“ God，你听我解释…” Chris哪还有什么心思调情，这些事他一直没敢和Sebastian说结果现在却全被他知道了，这么变态的事怎么能让Seb知道。

“ 她还说…”

“ 够了够了！不是你想的那样，我只是偶尔，偶尔会去酒吧等你，那次回来哭也不是因为对你失望，是因为….” Chris突然说不出口，是因为什么？因为我意淫了我崇拜的偶像？

然而Sebastian并不放过他，又把他拽了回来问道 “ 因为什么？看到我和别的男人亲热？”

“不是！当然不是！”

“ 说啊，那是因为什么？”

Chris憋了半天也说不出话来 “ Seb，以前的事….”

“ 以前的事我也要知道。” 他说着看了看时间 “ 我先去洗个澡，再给你点时间，一会儿慢慢给我说清楚。” 说完便头都不回的去了浴室。

Sebastian真的好奇到底是怎么回事吗？说实话，是有一点，但是更多的他是希望Chris以后可以不再隐瞒自己的感情。

就像Lisa刚刚和他说的，Chris不懂这些，他不懂爱人之间应该怎么相处，所以他只是一味把所有事做到尽可能完美。两人当然可以有隐私，但是绝不是保留自己的心意，他想让Chris以后可以毫无保留的说出对自己的爱恋，不再有什么不安或者隐瞒。

门外的Chris自从两人刚认识那会儿被骂了变态，还没这么着急过，他怕他说出来自己这几年干的事让Seb感到不舒服更或者是恶心恐惧。这也是他为什么总是不敢说出以前的事，他从来都是选择忘却这一段记忆。

就在他正想自己要怎么说的时候，Sebastian已经出来了，穿着一身他的睡衣，看起来轻松极了。

“ 来吧。” 说着他靠坐在床上 “ 老实交代。”

Chris老实的走过去坐在床边，Sebastian见他不躺过来便是把他拉了过来

“ 我….”

“ 嗯哼，我听着。” Sebastian一手撑着头斜靠在床上

“ 我..Seb你要知道我只是太喜欢了，我本来不是这样的，你…”

Sebastian见他这么不知所措又这么不安，上前抱住他的吻了吻以示安慰 

“ 我知道，我也喜欢你，所以你可以什么都告诉我，我只是想知道你到底有多喜欢我，或者说，有多出乎我的预料。”

Chris没想到他会这么说，有些惊喜的看着他，但是眼里的不确定还是没有完全褪去，即便如此他还是选择把事实都说出来

“ 我那时候…” 

从第一次见面到跟踪他去酒吧，再到和酒保串通好等等一切的事情Chris毫无保留的都告诉了Sebastian，两人在一起这么久，他总是用暗恋代替了这几年他偷偷摸摸做过的事，现在真的说出来了反而轻松的多。

Sebastian愣了一会儿，他还记得两人认识没多久那次他问过Chris之前的事，对方只是说道在法庭上认识他，后面便一概不提了。

说实在的，要不是今天Lisa说起之前的事他都要忘了还有这么一段事情，现在终于知道了这三年到底发生了什么，Sebastian真的有些震惊，如果不是他当时一时兴起约这个人，可能对方现在还在酒吧悄悄地看自己。

Chris见他半天没有反应，心事吐露后的舒心完全被紧张替代

“ Seb？”

被叫了名字才反应过来的人看到小朋友一副忧心忡忡的样子笑了笑，翻身压在他身上，说道

“ 所以你回来哭是因为意淫我？”

Chris破罐破摔的点了点头

“ 然后你一跟踪就是三年？”

Chris想要说不是跟踪，但是觉得他这么说好像没什么错，于是又点了点头

“ 如果不是我泡你，你现在还苦巴巴的在一边看着我？”

“ Seb…” Chris被他的问题弄得窘迫极了，自己说出来是一回事，被当事人说出来又是一回事。

“ 臭小子。” Sebastian双手抱住Chris的头，逼迫他看着自己，认真的说 

“ 你到现在为止做过最错的事就是竟然以为我会看不上你，于是就选择自己躲在角落里。你比我遇到的任何一个人都要好，我最爱你，知道了吗？”

话落他便低头吻了上去，Chris被他的话惊得一时没有反应，等回过神来立刻回应了起来，心中的大石头终于放下，不安和紧张通通不见了，双手不自觉的揉捏起对方的双丘。

不知道吻了多久，Sebastian微微抬头带着气音说道

“ 你妈妈和弟弟都在。”

Chris有点犹豫，但是已经有了反应的身体却诚实无比。Sebastian当然也不想在男朋友家住的第一个晚上就给他的家人留下这样的印象，但是想要逗逗这个臭小子的心却怎么也压不下去。

于是他用下身蹭了蹭对方，然后趴在他耳边小声说道 

“ 可是….我没有穿内裤。”

他发誓，他真的只是想逗逗他，但是…..但是！他再一次忘了这个小朋友有多不识逗。

于是他Sebastian Stan，只能在还没来得及反抗的时候，被自己的男朋友，在从小长大的房间里，干了个通透。


	24. 番外

Chris毕业以后坚持要继续和Sebastian在一家公司工作，即使Sebastian无数次和他说办公室恋情是个太不专业的行为了，他依旧坚持，美名其曰说是想每天黏在一起，可真正的原因当然是因为他怕再有哪个像他这样的实习生，不要命的追求Sebastian。长了记性的他这回可是老老实实把这想法憋在心里没说出来。  
至于Sebastian知不知道呢？那就不言而知了，反正他最后是妥协了小朋友的要求。当然了，底线是依旧要在公司装作两人并不怎么熟。  
这也直接导致，那些小姑娘还以为他们的同事Chris Evans是个黄金单身汉。不过他可不像小朋友那么爱吃醋，他最多！最多也就是看到那些姑娘没事找那个臭小子搭话的时候，就故意把人叫到办公室，或者假装路过咳嗽两声。

Chris毕业以后并没有退掉他那间小公寓，他也不知道Seb为什么那么喜欢那间小屋子，不知道哪天一时兴起想要去那边住两天，或者两人拌嘴了，对方绝对会跑去那边住。  
后来Chris觉得这样不行，于是在没告诉Sebastian的情况下悄悄把房子退掉了，为此Sebastian还和他吵了一架，更准确的说是，他被劈头盖脸的骂了一顿，就在自己差点被赶出屋子的时候，机智的他一把将人搂住，撒娇似的说  
“这样就算你生气也跑不了了。”

自从当初Chris把所有事情全盘交代之后两人便更没有什么隐瞒，也是因此，在很多事情上那个臭小子更是得寸进尺。  
最让Sebastian头疼就是，他知道Chris时不时的喜欢在小事上管着自己，但是后来就变成变本加厉的说个没完没了，或者像是受了天大的委屈似的一句话不说。久而久之，Sebastian甚至怀疑自己的男人是小他八岁还是大他八岁。虽然知道对方是为了自己好，但是这样实在是烦人。  
当然了，他也不是没办法对付，到后来，只要那个臭小子开始闹别扭，他要么是直接吻上去要么是干脆把衣服脱个精光，不过后者一般进行到一半的时候那个假正经的臭小子就坐不住了，同时一定会得了便宜还卖乖的说道  
“我是为了你好。”

就在Sebastian觉得，他们两个差不多就这样了，而且他也挺满意这样的时候，他无意中看到了Chris电脑的网页历史记录，他发誓他真的不是故意去看的，当时他愣了很久，一直到手机响了才把他叫醒，因为他看到Chris搜的关键词都是：求婚/求婚地点/求婚戒指  
说实话，他真的没想到这一步，两个人就这么过日子，一是没必要去准备这些费心的事情，二是...他依旧在心里隐隐的觉得，万一有什么其他的原因两人分开了呢？  
即便心里有这些想法，Sebastian却发现，当时自己脑袋里蹦出的第一个念头其实是他应该怎么同意，矜持一点？还是也准备点什么？或者干脆就兴高采烈的答应？  
从那天起，不得不说，Sebastian总是期待着自己会被怎么求婚，可要命的是，对方却是一点动静都没有，每天三点一线的上班工作下班回家，两人依旧是每天晚上靠在一起聊聊工作或者是看看电影。  
Sebastian有的时候还特意营造点气氛，比如在家吃个烛光晚餐，或是两个大男人抱在客厅里跳跳舞，虽然总是以谁也不愿意跳女步变为就着音乐亲吻，再或者，两人固定的约会日，他会特意挑一些有情调的餐厅。  
然而，这些通通没有结果，Chris从来没有提过求婚的事情，Sebastian甚至失望的觉得可能是自己想多了，然而就在这时，他的朋友，那个按道理来讲算是给他们两个在一起推波助澜的Charles，和他说  
“你的小朋友想和你结婚？”  
“他来让我帮他出主意，我觉得还是告诉你的好，你也可以准备准备。”  
Charles和Chris是认识的，他早就和自己的朋友介绍了个遍，Charles是和他认识最久的，Chris去问他也不奇怪，但是他没想到这种事情对方竟然还要去问他的朋友？这小子是想搞出多大的阵仗才又上网搜又问朋友？  
以平时Chris那恨不得想让全世界都知道他们在一起的样子，他绝对相信他能搞出点什么，但是即便如此，Sebastian也不想说什么阻止他的话，就像刚知道小朋友要求婚一样，他只是又开始期待了。

知道不是自己想多了，Sebastian也不再着急，踏踏实实等着小朋友准备好，就这样，于是生活继续照常进行着。  
然而一切来的都有点突然，又有点平常，可以说是意想不到的平常。  
那天是个周六，现在想想，Sebastian觉得他应该庆幸那个臭小子没有选在一个着急的工作日的早晨。  
一向在周六不会很早起床的Sebastian七点多就被叫醒了，首先迎接他的依旧是低血糖带来的晕眩，等清醒过来看到蹲在床边的人有些不确定的问道  
“今天是周几？”  
“周六。”  
Sebastian又愣了几秒，有些不耐烦的说道“那你叫我干什么？”  
话落便要躺回去接着睡，然而倒了一半的身体直接被对方又摆正了，紧接着Chris说的话让Sebastian以为自己是在做梦  
“Seb，我们结婚吧！”  
Sebastian没有回答，他又睁了睁眼确定自己是清醒的。  
“Seb？”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说...我们结婚吧。”  
Sebastian想过无数种自己被求婚的场景，可他从来没想过是在一个周末的早晨，自己被对方从睡梦中叫醒，头发乱糟糟的，一脸的睡眼惺忪，他都不知道自己的眼睛上是不是还有点眼屎，自己就这么没有形象的被求婚了，一时他都不知道该说什么好  
Chris见他这样赶紧继续说道  
“我怕我选的方式太大张旗鼓你会不高兴，我又怕准备点什么看似浪漫的方式让你觉得我有点蠢，我问过很多人我该怎么办，可是我觉得他们都不太了解我，也不是那么了解你。然后我就觉得，就像平时一样，就这样挺好的，我们既然要一直在一起，当然是要在我们互相最真实的样子下求婚，我真的想再等两个小时，等你自然醒了我再做这些，但是我不到六点就醒了，翻来覆去的等了很久才过了一个小时，我实在等不下去了，所以就把你叫醒了，你...”Chris又看了看面前眼睛还有点水肿的人继续说道  
“你等一会儿可以继续睡，不过....” 说着他从兜里掏出了一个小盒子，不用想就知道那里面是什么  
“你睡之前能先告诉我你同不同意吗？”  
Sebastian看着对方明显紧张的脸，盒子里的戒指简单大方，他很喜欢  
“给我戴上试试。”  
说罢，他伸出手  
Chris赶紧拿出里面戒指给他戴上，刚刚合适  
“你怎么知道我的尺寸？”  
“我量了你别的首饰，然后拿给店员帮我做的”  
Sebastian笑了笑也没接话，前后看着戴在无名指上的戒指，一时还有点不敢相信自己就这么定终身了，他正想着，就听还蹲在那的人说  
“Seb...你到底同不同意...”  
Chris生怕自己迎来一句等你再大点再说，紧张兮兮的盯着眼前的人  
Sebastian见他这表情，嘴角忍不住的挑了起来，说道  
“不然呢？我为什么要让你给我戴上？”说着又晃了晃自己的左手。  
他说完眼看着对方的眼睛一下亮了，噌的站了起来，来回走了两圈，又跟他说  
“那你继续睡，我出去，我出去....”  
他还没说完，Sebastian一把将他拉了过来，毫无防备的人直接倒在了床上  
“求交往我都有一顿大餐！求婚竟然连束花都没有？”  
Chris半压在他身上，刚要开口解释，Sebastian又继续说道  
“还有，这么重要的事我竟然只穿着一身睡衣，我为了这事还特意买的套装你知道么！这些事我先不说，以后咱们慢慢算。” 说着，他拍了拍Chris的脸  
“最可恨的是，你竟然求完婚让我继续睡觉？”   
“你不是...”  
“我不是什么？连一个吻都没有？” 话落，Sebastian就抬头咬了对方的嘴唇一口  
“我不高兴了，怎么罚你？”  
如果说Chris刚刚真的被Sebastian那几句话质问的有点慌张，那现在，以他对自己爱人的了解，他的Seb一定不是在怪他，或者说，他的Seb有了点别的想法，于是他曲肘撑着问道  
“怎么样都听你的？”  
他话落，对方就搂住自己的脖子，然后凑到他耳边说道  
“罚你和我睡到满意为止。”  
“当然了，亲爱的。”


End file.
